Two Girls in Heartland
by Alice-in-Wonderland-fan888
Summary: Jay Kat and Ray Carson are two crazy sic-fi/anime/manga loving teen who just so happen to fall into the world of their favorite manga: Alice in the Country of Hearts! Can Wonderland handle these new outsiders? Will Jay and Ray find happiness in this new crazy wonderful world? or will it drive them mad...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: We all fall down!

**Jay's P.O.V.**

GAH IM SO FLIPPING BORED. Bored. It's the most boring feeling in the world and that's how I feel right now staring at my math homework. I sighed. I'm really good at math, but I really just didn't feel like doing homework, I mean, who would? Homework is for people who care 'bout crap like that.

And just to make it worse, this homework is worth an extra 30 flipping points on my previous flipping math test (which I failed by the way) and now my disease called laziness is kicking in. To the left of me, was my laptop named Peabody. It would be so easy to just hop on to deviantart and check my always full inbox and chat with my friends, but I knew better than that…I think…

I heard my mom calling me from down stairs and sighed.

"Coming!" I shouted heading down stairs. My mom was waiting in the kitchen for me along with my little brother.

"Okay, I'm going to take your brother to his basketball game. Your father is taking your sister over to her friend's house, so were leaving you alone for a little bit. Behave, got it?" she teased.

"CAUSE THE WORLD NEEDS MORE HAVES." I teased back. Mom just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Bye." She said with my brother as they walked out the door. I waved back and watched the car back out of the driveway.

I waited a few minutes, then ran upstairs to watch Green Day videos on You Tube. Yes, I'm one of those girls who has no life and finds the strangest, yet funniest (and AWESOMESAUCE) videos on online. Ever heard of _A Very Potter Musical_? If so, I LOVE YOU. I snatched up my amazing domo hat off the floor, put on my 'Finn the Human' back pack, and flopped onto my bed.

Only one problem: I didn't land on my bed…instead; I fell down a giant hole that was lying in the middle of my bed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" I screamed as I fell.

…

**Ray's P.O.V.**

"Fudge." I muttered under my breath. I was stuck cleaning my room after my sister ran in here with the dumb dog and trashed the place. They didn't even get in trouble!

Why? Who knows…probably because my parents are still pissed off because I insulted my snobbish religious director at the conferences. But, hey, that witch had it coming.

It didn't matter, because I was grounded, for the first time in my life. That meant: no T.V no iPod, no computer, no cell phone (which was fine with me, cause I never use it) and worst of all: NO MANGA!

For cheeses sake! Why? Why take away my precious manga? I would have been able to live without the other stuff, but without my precious Japanese backwards comic books, I feel like I'm about to kneel over and die.

"Ray!" my dad called me from down stairs. _What now?_ I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"What is it?" I asked annoyed. He ignored my attitude, but I could tell he was still bothered by it and handed me the dogs leash.

"I want you to take the dog out, two times around the neighborhood, got that?" he asked sternly. I nodded and glared down at the dog.

"You better not stop every three seconds to pee on something." I warned. My dog just sat there looking at me.

I growled. I then grabbed my green panda hoodie and GIR backpack, put the leash on and headed outside.

…

After a few minutes, we made our way to the end of the neighbor hood. The borderline from my neighborhood to the forest was a bunch of small pine trees a foot or two taller than me, beyond that woods, woods, and more woods.

My dog stopped sniffing the area and growled. I looked around, but didn't see anything and sighed. _Barking at nothing…again._

But then he did something completely unexpected. With one quick pull, he yanked the leash out of my grasp and ran past the border of small pine trees. My eyes widened.

"Sherlock Holmes!" I yelled and ran after him. I ran through the woods trying to keep the dog in my sights, unfortunately, I failed to notice the big ass hole right in front of me and fell in.

"WHAT THE HEELLLLL!" I screamed as I fell down the rabbit hole.

…

**Nightmare's P.O.V.**

I smiled and laughed as Wonderlands newest outsiders fell down the rabbit holes. They were two very interesting characters, and completely different, actually, almost the exact opposite of Alice.

"This new game will definitely be a lot of fun." I smirked.

"Are you sure it's a good idea letting _those_ two into Wonderland?" I turned my head slightly to face the White Rabbit. He had his arms crossed. He was concerned that these new outsiders would affect his relationship with Alice.

"Relax, everything will be fine." I said blowing off his concerns.

After all, how much damage could two 15 year olds do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I forgot to put this in before, I don't own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

**All characters (except Jay and Ray) belong to QuinRose!**

Chapter 2: Welcome to…Wonderland?

**Jay' P.O.V**

I gasped when the cool air hit my skin and my body landed on a hard surface. I opened my eyes, and looked around. Where the hell was I?

It looked like the top of a tower or something. I stood up and then noticed that something was in my hand. It was a red glass veil with clear liquid inside, and had a heart shaped topper. I frowned.

_Why does this thing look familiar? I feel like I had seen it before, but where?_

"GAH! Curse my horrible remembering skills!" I shouted to no one in particular. I held up the veil in my hand and looked at the liquid inside. I had the strangest case of déjà vu…I knew I had seen it somewhere before…

I then just realized how thirsty I was. Now I really wanted to drink the strange liquid.

_Wait! What if it's poison?_ I asked myself. I paused and debated on whether I should drink a drinking this mysterious liquid that appeared in my hand. _What if it really was poison…_

"Meh." If it was, then I lived a good life. I just wish I lived long enough to see my best friend take over the world, and then give me all the world's puppies and kitties. That shall be my one regret…and not punching my annoying neighbor, for being…well…annoying…

I popped off the heart shaped topper and chugged the potion down. I started to cough soon after I drank it. _This tastes like shit!_

I waited a few minutes, but nothing happened. _Guess it wasn't poison_~ I then turned around and walked over to see where I was. I gasped. I now I _know_ I have seen this place before, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

There was a castle, a mansion, an amusement park, and a circus. I turned around and looked up to see a giant clover on the side of the tower I was standing on.

Clover…tower…_The Clover Tower!_ Then it hit me; I was in Wonderland! _Thee_ Wonderland that I had read about in the manga my friend showed me and got me addicted to.

"Oh. My. God. THIS IS SOO FLIPPING COOL!" I shouted. I was in Wonderland, the place my friend and I had always wanted to go more than anything. Other than a Green Day concert of course.

This was so cool-no it was more than cool, this was Matt Smith bow tie cool, or in other words: AEWSOMESAUSE.

_Ray would really-_I stopped fan girling and froze.

_Oh…Ray's going to kill me for not bringing her along…_ I thought to myself. I shivered trying to imagine how Ray will react when I tell her I went to Wonderland without her.

That won't end well…

I sighed. Maybe if I find a library, I'll find a book and it will have a spell or something I can use to summon Ray here. I nodded my head and clapped my hands together.

_Yeah, that's what I will do!_ I then walked over to the door and opened it reviling a large swirly stairs staircase_. Oh, yay, I love swirly things~_

Once I had reached the bottom of the stairs. I was surprised to find a bunch of people dressed in business cloths rushing around with piles of paper work in their hands. The people were running back and forth from place to place like it was the middle of rush hour on the Wall Street market.

I wasn't too surprised when I saw that none of the people I saw had eyes, but it was still creepy. I carefully waved my way through the crowd of faceless work people and made my way to the exit.

I quickly opened the door and closed it. I leaned against the wall and sighed.

Man, I was not looking forward to have a job when I was older, way to chaotic…like school…

"Who are you?" I heard someone ask. I turned to see a man standing directly next to me and jumped. _Where the hell did he come from?! What if he's a ninja? That would be soooo cool if he was._

"Are you some sort of ninja?" I asked. The man gave me a weird look.

"Umm…no…?"

I frowned.

"Darn it! I really want to meet a ninja!" I wined. He gave me another weird look and I then noticed that this man had eyes, which indicated he was a role-holder. I wasn't familiar with this one, though his face looked familiar.

"What's your name?" I asked him. "Gray Ringmarc, and you are?"

"Jay Kat." said proudly. "Now, Mr. Ringmarc, if you don't mine me asking; where am I?" I asked. I don't think it would be a good idea to tell people that they're characters from a Japanese comic book, so it would probably be best to have no idea where I am and what's going on.

"The Clover Tower of course."

"Never heard of it." I chirped. He raised an eyebrow. "Then why did you come here?"

"How should I know? I was just flopping on my bed when this hole just appeared out of nowhere I fell down it and then woke up all the way up there," I pointed to the top of the tower, "drank a weird potion thingy and then came down here." I finished summing up my story.

Gray's eyes widened. "That makes you an outsider." He said.

_No shit Sherlock._ "And by outsider you mean…"

"It means you're not from here. This is Wonderland, but to be specific, the Country of Clover. And that 'weird potion thingy' ,as you so put it, was the medicine of hearts so now you must play the game ." He explained.

"What game?" I asked. He sighed.

"I'll take you to Lord Nightmare. He will be able to explain the rules of the game to you." He then gestured for me to fallow him and so I did. _So much for my amazing plan to find a way to bring Ray here…_

…

After walking up about half a bazillion stairs, we finally arrived at a pair of big wooden doors and went inside. There, sitting at a desk with piles of paper work, was the incubus, Nightmare Gottschalk himself.

Nightmare was always one of my favorite characters. He was really funny, especially in the Clover series.

"Lord Nightmare," Gray said clearing his throat. Nightmare looked up and glared at Gray.

"Don't you dared give me any more paper work!" he shouted and then noticed me and smiled.

"Ah, Jay! I was wondering when at least _one_ of the new outsiders would arrive here." I frowned. _How did he know my name already? And what did he mean when he said 'at least _one'_?_

"Well, my dear, I know your name because I read Gray's mind. And also I'm an incubus, and that means I am a dream demon who can read people's minds at will! And when I said 'at least one,' I meant that there was also another outsider brought here as well." He said sweetly. I shivered.

This whole mind-reading-thing was going to take some getting use to…

"Anyways, I'll explain the game and its rules along with everything else as soon as Gray clears my desk of all this stupid paper work." He said. Gray sighed and shook his head, but obediently cleared the desk.

…

Nightmare explained the rules, and the inhabitants of Wonderland. He also explained to me that Wonderland had just entered April Season and also how I would only be able to get home by interacting with the role holders. Nightmare also warned me to stay away from the Circus as much as possible.

"Why's that?" I asked. I didn't remember that much about the Circus. Nightmare sighed.

"The Jokers, Black and White, run the Circus and the Prison. They don't take kindly to outsiders and are considered the villains of the game. Outsiders are the only ones who can kill them, so they will try to kill the outsiders first." Nightmare said. I nodded wondering if Ray was aware of that bit of information…

"Well anyways there are two other outsiders, such as yourself, here as well. Alice has been here the longest, so if you have any other questions about Wonderland, it would be best to ask her. As for the other one, she is new here as well, and I forget her name, but one thing I can tell you, is that she was wearing a lot of green."

My eyes widened. _Maybe it's Ray._ I then recall that there were a good other thousand people from my world that also wore green and my sprits dampened.

"Well, for now, you're more than welcome to stay at Clover Tower." Nightmare said. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said as Gray escorted me out of the office and to the room I would be staying in.

...

**Ray's P.O.V.**

I woke up living on my stomach in the middle of a forest. I groaned. My head hurt like hell. I sat up and looked around. This forest was different. There were a bunch of arrows nailed onto the trees along with a few…_doors_ and _windows_?

I raised my eyebrows. _I guess hit my head harder than I thought…_ I then got up and froze.

I noticed a familiar vial in my hand. My eyes widened when I got a good look at it.

"Oh shit…" I mumbled. It was the potion of hearts. That only meant one thing: I was in Wonderland…

Oh My Glob I was in Wonderland! The place I had always wished to visit since I was a child.

This was the greatest day of my life! But then I noticed where I was in Wonderland and died inside. _Oh scrap! I landed in Jokers Woods…_

_It would be me to end up at one of the two most dangerous territories in Wonderland…_

I looked around for some sort of path out of here and sighed. I had landed in the middle of a bloody forest! _Of course _there was no path out. I then began to notice how dark and eerie the forest had become. It was completely silent. No birds, no squirrels or any sign of life other than my own. The trees were dense and thick leaving little room for sunlight to get through.

It was almost like something out of one of those horror movies I was to chicken to watch.

I had a bad feeling about this place and decided to keep moving until I found my way out. Of course that plan failed as soon as I took on step and bumped into something, or rather someone.

I looked up and paled.

It was the jester himself: White Joker.

_Where the hell did he come from?!_

"S-sorry." I mumbled and the jester chuckled.

"It's quite alright young lady, I didn't frighten you, did I?" he asked smiling at me. I could tell it was fake. This was the Joker, after all, and he _was_ the villain of the game and hated outsiders, and I also knew better than to trust someone who worked with _clowns_ all day.

"No, not really. Just startled me that's all." I said. He nodded and offered a hand. I took it and he easily pulled me up.

"So, what's a young lady such as yourself doing in a forest such as this?" he asked leaning closer to me. I took a step back and shrugged.

"I was walking my dog, and he ran off, so I chased him, fell down a hole and landed here." I stated blankly. His smile widened, and frankly, it was starting to creep me out. I didn't really like the Joker. I thought he made a great bad guy, but he still, just wasn't my favorite.

"That makes you an outsider. But I see you still have yet drink the medicine." He said pointing to the medicine of hearts vial in my hand.

"Well, of course I haven't drank it. I know better than to drink a strange liquid that mysteriously appears in my hand after I have fall into a parallel dimension." I stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He laughed at this.

"Well, miss, you're going to need to drink it in order to play the game."

"What game?" I asked.

"**Man, you're a dumbass."** I heard Black say. I knew it was coming from the mask, but it would be best to pretend I didn't know anything, so I looked around trying to seem confused.

"Hmm… a disembodied voice…that's a new one." I said to no one in particular. White chuckled nervously.

"Umm, no miss, I think you got it all wrong, you see-" but he was cut off.

"**Down here you moron!"** I looked down to the little mask on Whites belt and blinked. **"Wipe that stupid look off your face idiot."**

My eyes narrowed and I crossed my arms to glare at the little mask. "For your information I'm not _an _idiot, _dumbass_. I'm and _American_ idiot." I stated using my favorite Green Day quote.

"**What the hell did you just call me-wait did you just call **_**yourself**_** an idiot?"** I rolled my eyes.

"No, I called myself and _American_ idiot, get it right, damn it!" I shouted followed was an awkward silence. White sweat dropped and Black remained silent.

"By the way, I forgot to ask; what was your name again?" I asked turning my attention back to White.

"Oh, yes, how rude of me. My name, Is Joker, and this," he pointed to the mask, "is also Joker, but if it's easier you can call me White and him Black."

I nodded. "Well, I'm Ray Carson. Now could you please tell me more about this game you mentioned earlier?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. White began to walk away and beckoned me to follow.

"Come, we can talk back at the Circus." He said. My eyes narrowed and I stopped fallowing him.

"Circus?" I asked. Like most people in my world, the first thing that comes to mind when they hear the words "circus" is: clowns.

I. Hate. Clowns. Your argument is invalidated. Nothing else to say. Clowns are evil escaped asylum patients and Circuses are weird organizations that harbor them. White looked back at me and frowned.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. I paled and tried to think of an excuse not to go.

"N-no, I just don't feel like walking, and I don't see why you can't explain this game to me here and now." I said. He stared at me blankly.

"…You're afraid of clowns." White dead planned.

"No, I don't _fear_ them, I hate them. There's a difference between being afraid of something and hating it." I shouted. White sighed and shook his head. He then walked towards me and lifted me over his shoulder.

"Come on, it's quite clear you won't be coming willingly." He sighed as he carried me with him.

"Oi! This is legally considered kidnapping!" I shouted waving around my arms and kicking my legs.

"**What's your point?"** Black sneered.

"It's rude!"

"**Again, what's your point?"**

My eye twitched as I glared at the mask on Whites belt.

"Why you little-"

"Okay, that's enough of that you two, we're here!" I looked up and my eyes widened with horror. Clowns, everywhere! Clowns, clowns and oh look more flipping clowns!

"You really are trying to kill me aren't you?" I asked darkly at White as he laughed nervously under my gaze.

"No, no, no they won't harm you. " he said trying to reassure me. I continued to glare at the ringmaster as he put me down and started he dragged me to a small wooden table outside the main tent. I took a seat on one side while White sat in the other.

He then pulled a big ass map from out of nowhere and laid it on the table. "In order to explain the game, I'm going to need to explain Wonderland too." He said. I nodded and listened attentively.

I was quite surprised by how accurately Quinn Rose had made the manga, to the real thing. She did miss a few things like how Black _could_ leave the Prison realm at will.

I learned this the hard way when he snuck up on me and caused me to fall out of my chair. White had to hold me back when I tried to punch him for that little stunt.

"And, well that pretty much all you need to know about this world. There is also another outsider named Alice, who could probably explain anything your still confused about." White concluded.

Black scoffed when White mentioned Alice's name and muttered something inaudible. I raised my eyebrow at him and then turned my attention back to White.

"So that's everything I need to know." I said unsure and White nodded.

"Yes, for now." I gave him a look and he put his hands in front of his face. "I have explained everything I'm aloud to tell you. The rules say that I can't reveal any more." I sighed.

"Yes, a mystery is never any fun if solving it's easy." I mumbled to myself. White raised an eyebrow at me.

"Fun?" I nodded.

"Yes, this game sounds like a lot of fun. It like something out of those books I read and always wanted to be a part of, and now I am. So yes, this is considered fun in my book." I said honestly as I uncapped the vial and drank the medicine. I then started coughing and glared at the now empty bottle.

"Of course you could have warned me the medicine tastes like shit." I mumbled.

"You're not at all scared by the fact that you could be killed here at any second? This isn't a dream you know. Nor are you even the slightest bit freaked out that everyone will fall in love with you?" White asked me. I shrugged.

"We're all going to die eventually why should I fear Death now? And yes, I do realize I'm not dreaming and that I should take my situation seriously. And as for the whole "love" thing, it's not really "love" if this is a part of the game, is it?" I asked logically. They both looked at me strangely.

"You're…one weird outsider." Black mumbled. I grinned.

"Yes, yes I am, and don't forget it!" I said. Black face palmed and I laughed at him.

"I don't think he meant it as a complement…" White laughed nervously. I nodded.

"Yeah well, I'll consider it one~" I said cheerfully. Black face palmed again and shook his head. I could tell right now that Black was going to be a lot of fun to annoy~

"Idiot…" he mumbled, but I decided to ignore him and take a good look at the map. I've never been good at reading maps and this one was very confusing. I couldn't tell which way I should go, or if there were any paths in the forest to lead to the other territories, or was it all just a bunch of trees?

I sighed wondering where I should go first. I obviously wouldn't go to the Hatters first, not unless I was feeling suicidal today. Nor did I want to go to Clover Tower, I would stand out too much, plus, I think you need some sort of ID or whatever to get in there.

I wouldn't go to Heart Castle and risk getting my head cut off or getting shot at by Peter, and I _especially_ didn't want to run into Ace and risk getting lost, so that left two options: 1 stay here at the Circus and risk being killed by the _evil_ clowns, or 2, go to the Amusement Park and have fun on the roller coasters and eat cotton candy…hmm…

"Right! Clover Tower it is!" I said banging my fist on my hand. I took one last look at the map and shrugged.

"Why there?" White asked.

"Because it's the closest territory to a town, and where there's a town, there's a library, and where there's a library there's books, and since I like books, I'll go there. Plus I want to read as much about Wonderland as I can." I said.

They gave me a look that clearly stated that they didn't fallow my explanation. Oh, well, they'll work it out eventually. And with that I turned my back to them and started to walk in what I think was the right direction.

"Thanks for the info White!" I shouted back to the two role holders. White smiled and waved, Black just gave me the middle finger.

_Rude._ I huffed and continued to march into the woods.

**White's P.O.V.**

We watched as the new outsider, Ray, walked down a path and into the forest. _She's definitely different from Alice, that's for sure… are all outsiders from Alice's world just as strange?_

I then also noticed that she was already heading in the wrong direction. _I hope she's not as directionally challenged as Ace…_

"That bitch is crazy." I heard Black mutter under his breath. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yes, she's definitely…unique. And she seems to be handling her situation much more calmly than Alice ever did…but it also seemed like she was already aware of what was going on as well…" I mused. My counter part looked at me confused and then turned back to where Ray had left.

"You think its possible the bitch already knew about Wonderland?" he asked. I shrugged.

"She definitely didn't seem very surprised by any of this…" I smirked. Oh this girl knew about Wonderland, that's for sure. I saw her land in the forest; I saw her reaction when she picked up the medicine of hearts vial. She knew exactly where she was, but for some reason she's playing dumb, now why would she do that?

_A new outsider who already knows the rules…the game has definitely taken an interesting turn…_

"Let's just see how this turns out…" I said. Black smirked.

"Yeah, this will be good." He laughed. "Those dumbass role holders already have enough trouble with just one outsider; I can't wait to see how they'll handle two!"

I nodded my head in agreement. "Yes, this will be fun~" I laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! I NEVER in a million years would have thought that people would actually review my story! *****continues to rant and thank reviewers*******

**Anyways, I had some trouble writing(and then rewriting) this chapter (mainly because this all in Jay's P.O.V and Jay is based off of my friend in real life) and I apparently can never get her quite right…=_=;;; So please don't hate me if it sucks!**

**Okay, now for the disclaimer: I DO NOT own Heart no Kuni no Alice! **

**Everything (except Jay and Ray) belongs to QuinRose.**

Chapter 3: Meet the Bloody Twins!

**Jay's P.O.V.**

UGHH! I'm bored again. After Gray had shown me to my room, he had to leave to find Nightmare. He said that it would probably be best if I stayed in my room to rest up after everything that had happened.

At first I thought it was a good idea, but after a few minutes in my room, I realized I had _way_ too much energy to sleep. So I tried to tire myself out. I tried running around in circles, jumping on the bed, and after that I tried pacing back and forth around the room, and hid in a _really_ big wardrobe to see if it would take me to Narnia.

When that failed I went back to jumping on the bed. So now here I was lying on my bed with nothing to do. Even after all that I still wasn't tired! _God maybe I shouldn't have had that big bowl of salt and vinegar chips and that doughnut this morning…_

I sighed and rolled over onto my stomach. I glanced over to the nightstand next to my bed, which held my 'Finn the human' backpack, glasses, and domo hat on it. I had taken them off before running and jumping around. I sat up and took my backpack off the nightstand and opened it up.

Inside I had about five stuffed animals (all made by me), my ipod, three roles of duck tape, a pair of scissors, and of course the ever so handy: 11th Doctor Sonic Screw Driver!

I sighed again and took out the sonic and began pointing it at random things. Eventually, that got boring too. I growled in frustration and rolled around on the bed trying to think of something to do, since it was clear now that I wasn't going be tired and to sleep anytime.

_Wait a minute!_ I stopped rolling on the bed and face palmed. _For God's sake! I'm in Wonderland! Why the hell am I rolling around on a bed trying to think of something to do, when a whole new world is ,literally, right outside?!_

I got up, shoved my sonic back into my bag, plopped on my Domo hat and glasses, and left the room.

I looked down the corridor trying to remember which way Gray lead me up here. I shrugged. _Oh well. It's not like I'm prone to getting lost, that's Ray's job~_

…

After a good hour or so of wandering around, I _finally_ found the staircase. I sighed with relief. I never, in a million years, would have imagined that _I_, Jay Kat, of all people could get lost in a Tower, but apparently, I did.

I headed down the stairs, only to find myself on another floor that looked exactly like the one I was just on. I groaned in frustration and repeatedly banged my head on the nearest wall.

"Umm…miss?" I heard someone asked. I stopped trying to give myself a concussion and turned around to see the person who was addressing me.

"Oh good, people!" I said excitedly. The girl standing behind me looked confused for a moment, and then started to laugh.

"Oh, I see, you were lost then?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I almost never get lost, but this hell hole like freaking maze!" I whined. The girl nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, I got lost pretty easily to, when I first came here, I can guess you're new here?" I nodded. My eyes widen once I realized who I was talking to: Alice Liddell.

_Wow, she doesn't look any different than she does in the manga_. She was wearing her signature baby blue dress and matching bow. She also looked about two or three years older than me.

"Hey, you have eyes." She awed, only just _now_ realizing that. _Way to go super sleuth…_ I thought sarcastically.

"Yep, I take it you are Alice Liddell?" I asked politely. She nodded. "Well, I'm Jay Kat, one of Wonderland's new outsiders!" I proclaimed proudly. Alice stood there for a moment staring at me in disbelief.

"You're a new outsider?" I nodded. _That's what I just freaking said._

"How did you get here?" she asked slowly. I took note of the dark aura that was now surrounding her.

"Umm…I fell down a rabbit hole that opened up beneath me as I was about to flop onto my bed…why?" I asked nervously. _She probably thought I was kidnapped and forced into this crazy world the way she had been…_

Alice seemed to brighten up after my explanation. "Oh, good. I thought you might have been kidnapped and brought here by force or something."

I nodded slowly and then remember that I was still lost. _Stupid Jay! It's important to remember these things!_

"Oh, umm by the way, Alice, do you know how to get out of the building?"

"Yeah, sure. Hey, have you been to any of the other territories yet?"

I shook my head. "Nope, I was in my room for a few hours. Got bored. Decided to explore. And then got lost." I said explaining my day so far. She nodded.

"Well, I was just about to head over to the Hatters Mansion to barrow a book from Blood, your more than welcome to join me." She offered.

_Who was Blood again? Oh, that right! The dude with the really cool top hat/mafia boss! Hmm…_I debated on it for a few moments. As I recall reading in the manga, he didn't really like outsiders, but then again I heard that he was completely different in the games…Meh, he couldn't be _that_ bad.

"Okay~"

"Great, let me just grab my book . I'll be right back." Alice said before darting down the hall.

…

The walk to the Hatters Mansion was extremely long, so to pass the time, I asked Alice what the residences of the mansion were like. She hesitated.

"Well…first there are the Bloody Twins, Dee and Dum. They're the gatekeepers of the mansion and have a tendency to kill any living thing that moves, and they slack off a lot. They can cute and sweet some times, but DO NOT be fooled.

"Then there's Elliot March. He's Blood's second in command, and loves carrot dishes. But just to be on the safe side, don't call him a rabbit. If you do, it's more than likely he'll try to shoot your head off.

"And finally we get down to Blood Dupre, the lead of the Hatter Mafia. Blood can be pretty moody at time, and I can tell you right now we didn't get along at first. But now we're on much better terms, and he can be a gentleman every now and then. But other than that, that's all you need to know about the Hatter's." Alice concluded. I nodded taking in all the information.

"Oh look we're here." She stated as we approached the gates to the mansion. Standing at the entrance of the gates were two boy around the age of 14 one was wearing a blue uniform while the other was wearing red, _both_ carrying large axes in their hands.

They were both looking really bored until they saw us approaching.

"Hey, look brother!" the one in blue (Dee) stated and poked his brother.

"Hey it's onee-san!" the boy in red (Dum) replied. They ran up to us and then hug/talked Alice to the ground.

"Hey you guys. I'm surprised to see you two _actually_ working for once." Alice laughed. They got off of her and pouted.

"Yeah, Boss and stupid chicken rabbit told us that we had to stand around and guard the gate all day while they're out," Dee started.

"Or else boss says we'll get our pay cut again." Dum finished.

"Shouldn't you two be guarding the gate anyways?" I deadpanned. They both looked up only just now realizing my presence.

"Hey onee-san? Who's this?" they asked. Alice sighed as she got up.

"This is Jay Kat, she's an outsider, like me." Alice introduced me.

"Sup'." Their eyes widened.

"Wow! You're an outsider like onee-san!"

"That's so cool, now we have two onee-sans!"

"Umm actually, Nightmare told me that another outsider was brought here as well. But he forgot where she landed and what her name was. Actually… the only thing he _did_ remember about her was that she wore a lot of green."

"What?!" Alice shouted. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

I shrugged. "When I introduced myself I did say '_one of_ Wonderland's new outsiders,' enthuses on the words: _one_ _of_""

Alice face palmed and I laughed at her reaction. Alice was going to be so much fun to tease.~

"So what you're saying," Dee started.

"Is that now we're going to have _three_ onee-sans?" Dum finished.

"Brother this is going to be so cool!"

"I know brother, now we have two _new_ onee-san to play with us!"

Alice stiffened when they said 'play' and I understood why. Despite their appearance, these two were probably some of the most dangerous role-holders in Wonderland, and they didn't get their title The Bloody Twin' for nothing.

"Hey, Jay-san, wanna see our collection?" Dee asked sweetly. "Yeah, its really cool." Dum added just as sweet. _Oh God! They're giving me the puppy dog eyes! Curse my weakness for cute things!_

I looked over to Alice who was shaking her head vigorously 'no'. I then turned back to the twins and flinched. I couldn't say no, they were just two cute.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"YAY! We show onee-san and Jay-san our collection!"

"Yeah, we just recently got some new treasures today from playing with those cards at the castle, you'll really like them~"

Alice paled looking slightly green. I shrugged. _So they killed some dudes, big deal. People kill each other in our world all the time as well. _I didn't really make too much of a big deal hearing the news that someone killed another person. It happens no matter where you go, sure it's sad and all, but that's just the circle of life for you.

I sighed. _Man, I'm being way to depressing today_…I thought bitterly as we all walked into the mansion.

…

The twins opened the door to their room and lead us inside. I stared in awe at the amount of weapons they had. _If Ray were here, she'd be in paradise…_I sweat dropped just imagining how my friend would react if she were here right now.

Now that I thought about it, my friend was a lot like Dee and Dum when it came to things like knives, guns and blades. I was going to get her a green pocketknife for graduation last year, but my mom didn't want to be responsible if Ray were to ''accidently" cut open the throat of the first teacher who got on her nerves, so instead we got her a nice shiny pair of neon green scissors and a role of white duck tap with neon green mustaches on it.

That was probably her favorite graduation present…considering that she goes _nowhere_ without either object…

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Dee and Dum laid down a pile of knives, guns and, _explosives_. I grinned and walked over to the couch where Alice was sitting on and picked up one of the grenades they had lying on the table.

"Cool." I said. Alice stared at me like I had just said we were all going to be blown up by the Death Star any second now.

"What?" I asked defensively. I was a pyromaniac, of course I like things that explode into a fiery ball of flames. She just shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose like she was having a headache.

I shrugged. _Meh, fiery explosion just aren't for everyone~_

…

After a few debates with the bloody twins on which weapon was the coolest (I said that a sonic screw driver was the best and won), Alice and I decided to leave, beings that Blood and Elliot hadn't come back yet.

Alice said that we'd probably come back tomorrow as the twins walked us to the gate.

"Well, that was fun. Can't wait to come back." I told them and they nodded.

"Jay-san a lot of fun!" Dum said.

"Yeah, Jay-sans not afraid of guns and grenades unlike onee-san." Dee added. Alice looked slightly offended by his remark but let it go.

In the end, Alice actually started to look somewhat interested in our conversation, once I told them about the sonic. We asked Alice that if she was in a situation where she needed a weapon to survive she said that if she really needed to, she would pick to sonic. I went on a fangirling rampage after that.

Alice sighed and shook her head. "We should be going no-"

"Hey you little slacker! What the hell do you think you're doing!" an angry voice shouted from behind us.

**And there you have it, chapter 3 of Two Girls in Heartland! Sorry if it wasn't that good, like I mentioned before, I'm not that good at writing in Jay's P.O.V. but still, R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so here's chapter 4 of Two Girls in Heartland. Not very much to say about this chapter, so…disclaimer: I don't own Heart no Kuni no Alice! **

**Everything (except Jay and Ray) belongs to QuinRose! **

Chapter 4: Roller Costars and Reunions

**Ray's P.O.V.**

I was wandering around in the forest for what seemed like hours before I finally got somewhere. Sadly, it wasn't the Clover Tower. Instead I ended up at the Amusement Park.

_Oh well, roller coaster are much more fun~_ I mused. Luckily, they didn't charge people to enter so I just walked right in. This was truly the greatest amusement park I've ever been to.

There were so many rides, it was almost impossible to choose. I was torn between the two tallest and apparently fastest rides in the park. The Tea Cup Jet Coaster and The Clock Stopper.

Both were at least the size of _King Kong_ at Six Flags, maybe taller. They went forwards and backwards had at least six loops and one of them stopped right at the highest point then plummeted back down to the ground.

_Oh…they both look soooo epic! How the heck am I supposed to choose which one I should go on first!_ This is truly the most conflicting moment in every young girl's life. I then noticed that even though both rides were open, no one was going on them, in fact, the faceless who walked by seemed almost afraid of those two rides.

…_Cowards! _ I huffed still torn between the two.

"Umm, is something wrong?" Someone asked me. I jumped and turned around to glare at the person who dared frighten me. But I stopped glaring when I realized who it was. Boris Airay, the Cheshire cat!

"Yes, there is a problem! I can't decide which roller coaster to ride first!" I wined. He looked at the two rides I was debating on and paled.

"A-are you sure those are the rides you want to go on?" he asked. "No one has ever ridden one of those two and lived…"

"Yep~" I said cheerfully. Boris looked at me for a minute then smiled.

"You got guts kid, what's your name?"

"Ray Carson, you?"

"Boris Airay." He proclaimed proudly. I nodded and stuck out my hand.

"Nice to meet you Boris, are those real?" I asked pointing to the cat ears on his head. I already knew the answer, but I decided to play dumb for now.

"Yep. Are you a new role holder?" he asked curiously. I shook my head and his eyes widened. "So you're an outsider!" I nodded. _Noooo, really? I am? Who not Sherlock Holmes could figure that out genius._

"Yes, yes I am! Now am I aloud to ride the roller coasters or not?" he laughed at me and nodded. I fist pumped and ran over to the Tea Cup Jet Coaster first.

…

Boris waited for me at the bottom looking kind of nervous. I skipped over to him and gave him a thumbs up. He blinked in surprise.

"You're sure you're alright?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, well, my brain is where my stomach used to be…but other than that, I'm pumped and ready to go!" I said. I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my vanes as I ran over to The Clock Stopper.

The faceless worker running the ride gave me a weird look and then turned to Boris as if silently asking 'is she serious?' Boris nodded and he shrugged.

The worker strapped me in and then pushed the button and sent me off.

…

This time after the ride I felt only a little light headed. But other than that I felt pretty good. Boris wasn't alone when I walked up to him. He was chasing a man with mouse ears, who looked like he was ready to shit himself.

I recognized this person as the sleepy Door mouse- Pierce Villers. Boris stopped chasing him when he saw me approaching.

"So?"

"…It. Was. EPIC!" I fist pumped. Boris sighed and then glared at the door mouse. Pierce sweat dropped and hid behind me. I sighed and glanced back behind me.

"Who are you and why are you hiding behind me?" I asked him. The mouse flinched and glanced up at me.

"P-pierce Villers, and I-I-I'm hid-d-ding f-f-from-m-m the scary c-cat." He flinched when Boris pulled out a knife and fork. I sighed again and turned to Boris.

"I would very much appreciate it if you didn't chase him _while_ I'm around." I said blankly.

"So…I can resume chasing him when you're _not_ around?" I shrugged.

"You would probably will anyways." I shrugged. Boris blinked at me and the smiled.

"Wow, you're really different from Alice. She normally just tells me not to chase the rat period."

"Well, you're a cat, it's in your nature to chase the mouse." Pierce flinched from behind me. I sighed. "I would just prefer it if you didn't chase him while I'm around, that is all." I said Boris nodded in agreement and I turned to Pierce. "Now, would you please stop using me as a human-shield?"

If there was one thing that I hated more than clowns (besides zombies) , it was being used as a human-shield. Pierce nodded and stepped out from behind me and I smiled.

"Good, now let's have some fun!" I shouted running over to some more roller coasters, with the boys following not to far behind.

…

After riding almost every ride in the park, we needed a break. I pulled my hood on my hoodie down and drank a mango smoothie. _Who would have thought they would have mangos smoothies in Wonderland?_ I thought to myself.

"Hey, Ray?" I glanced behind me to look at Boris.

"Hmm?"

"Are amusement parks in your world as fun as they are here?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Not by a long shot. The roller coasters here practically deify the laws of physics and are much faster." I said.

"Really? The old man would love to hear that~" I gave him a confused glance. _Old man? Oh! Right he means Gowland!_

"He's the park owner, Gowland. If we meat him be sure to say no if he asks if he can play a song on his violin for you, got it?"

"Why?"

"H-he's horrible, and tone deft." Pierce said joining the conversation, Boris nodded his head in agreement. I blinked. _He really must be bad if Pierce and Boris are actually agreeing on something…_

"Okay then, anything else I should know?"

"You don't want to mention his first name." I gave him another confused look.

"The old man _hates_ his first name. It was a secret until the Hatter found out and spread it all across the country, wanna know what it is?" he asked mischievously I shrugged and continued to sip my smoothie.

"His name is 'Mary Gowland'." they both started at me intensely as if waiting for something to happen.

"So?" I asked and then took another sip of my smoothie. They blinked in confusion.

"You don't want to laugh or something, do you find it in the slightest bit funny?" Boris asked almost disappointed. I shook my head.

"Name is a name. It's nothing more than a title in my eyes." I said blankly. Pierce sighed with relief and Boris just shook his head.

"Well, I can tell right now that the old man will definitely like you." Boris smiled his trademark grin. I smiled back.

Just then we heard what sounded like and explosion not to far off. I turned to the direction. I laughed when the faceless started to freak out and scatter the streets like ants running from a foot.

"What was that?" I giggled as I continued to watch the crowd panic.

"You don't laugh at the funniest name in the world, but you laugh at people running in terror after an explosion?" Boris mumbled. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'll repeat my question: what exactly was that explosion?" I asked again. Boris shrugged.

"Probably the old man and the hatter going at it again." He shrugged. "I highly doubt you really want to get mixed up in it though."

"Your right I don't to get mixed up _in_ the fight, but I definitely want to watch it." I said getting up and walking in the direction of gunfire.

"Wait a minute," Boris said as he and Pierce ran to catch up with me. "I thought outsiders hated this kind of stuff!" I shrugged.

"Some do, so don't. Everybody has different opinions on this sort of stuff in my world, besides I just want to see what a real gun fight looks like up close. Not like the fake ones on the TV." I grinned.

…

We were at the gunfight in no time at all, and frankly, it wasn't what I expected. It was a lot more chaotic and wild than on the TV. There were faceless getting shot in every direction, people firing at each other and everyone here (except me) probably had a gun. Most of the firing was coming from a man in a bright yellow jacket and a man with a top hat.

"Is that the old man?" I shouted over to Boris. He nodded.

"Yep, he goes on a rampage every time the hatter shows up." He shouted back and I nodded. One of the bullets whizzed right by me and hit a faceless worker. I watched emotionlessly as the body turned into a clock.

I pulled on Boris's boa getting his attention he looked at me curiously and I pointed to the clock.

His face hardened and he pulled me over so that we could talk.

"Why did that person turn into a clock?" I asked He sighed.

"The people here have clocks in stead of hearts. That's what makes outsiders so special, you can't be replaced like we can, if one of us dies, there are about a million other replacements for us. But not for you." He explained sadly.

I nodded in understanding. The gunfire started to go down and we decided to head back. We saw Pierce holding back Gowland from strangling the man with a top hat.

_That must be Blood…_ I then noticed another man with brown rabbit-no hare ears walking up to him.

The man with the top hat-Blood- noticed Boris and me walking up first.

"Hmm and just who might you be young lady?" he asked me.

"Ray Carson, you?"

"Blood Dupre, are you an outsider?" he asked. I nodded.

"Boris, there was outsider here and you didn't tell me?" Gowland asked completely forgetting about strangling Blood. Boris shrugged.

"I was going to introduce you after we finished up at the Juice Bar." He said. Gowland sighed and glared at Boris and Pierce, who let him go. He then stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Ray, I'm Gowland owner of this park." He stated proudly.

"Nice to meet you" I said politely.

"So tell me, how long have you been here exactly?" he asked I shrugged.

"Maybe an hour or two." I didn't really keep track.

"Did you go on the rides?" I nodded and Boris patted my head.

"Hey old man, she road the Tea Cup Jet Coaster and the Clock Stopped and was perfectly fine." Boris said. Gowlands eyes widened with wonder.

"What? Really? You're the first person to ride those two rides and live!" he proclaimed and I nodded.

"Well _Mary_, it seems like your rides aren't total death traps after all." Blood teased. All eyes turned to me and I pointed to Boris.

"He already told me." I said blankly and he shrugged.

"We got no reaction." The role holders eyes widened and the turned to me.

"I just didn't find it funny."

Gowland grinned.

"I can tell right now, you and me are gonna get along well kid." Gowland said.

"Don't call me kid." I said blankly. He apologized.

"Well, it seems like we aren't going to get anywhere with territory negotiations today," Blood stated and looked to me. "Would you like to visit the Hatters Mansion being that you have already visited the Amusement Park?" he asked me. I thought it over for a minute and then shrugged.

"Sure." I said. He smiled and the dude with hare ears walked up to me.

"Your name's Ray, right?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you, I'm Elliot March!"

"Well, we better get moving; we don't want to have another outburst, right, _Mary_?" Blood taunted. Gowland snapped and started shooting again. Blood said something to Elliot and then Elliot picked me up over his shoulder and we began to walk away.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked after a few minutes. I got the feeling I was going to picked up like this a lot during my stay here. Blood shrugged.

"We wouldn't want you to get hit by a bullet, now would we?" Blood stated calmly. I stared at him blankly.

"But we're now out of the rang of fire…" Blood nodded to Elliot and he put me down.

"Thanks…" I mumbled. "No problem at all." Blood stated cheerfully. I glared at him but brushed his arrogance aside. _It's no wonder he one of the more hated role holders among fangirls…_

Boris and Elliot asked me questions about my world and what not and I asked them questions about theirs. It pretty much went like that for the entire trip until we reached the mansion.

Outside the gate were four people, I recognized three of them to be Alice, Dee and Dum, and then there was another girl I didn't recognize.

Her back was turned to me, but I could tell she was from my world. From what I see, she had caramel brown hair that ended just past her shoulders; she had pale skin and wore a yellow tee with jeans and…_rainbow_ _converse_? I also took note of the brown domo hat on her head along with the 'Finn the human back pack she wore'.

Elliot's ears twitched with annoyance and ran up to approach the group.

"Hey you slacker, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he shouted. Blood sighed and shook his head following the pissed off hare.

"Did I miss something?" I asked Boris. He shrugged.

"Dee and Dum are the Bloody Twins, but they tend to slack a lot, which causes the rabbit to get all pissed." He said putting his hand s behind his head.

The group turned around to face us and my eyes widened. I stopped walking and stared at the girl in the yellow tee.

"J-Jay?" I asked. The girl looked at me and she smiled.

"Ray!" she shouted and ran up to me. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh you know, fell down a rabbit hole, road on some roller coaster, you know the usual." I said casually. She laughed and patted me on the back. Hard.

"Oi, watch it!" I shouted at her and she stopped. I glared at her as she smiled back. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the group of role holders and Alice.

"You must be the other outsider." Alice said as we approached. I nodded. "Well I'm Alice Liddell, and you are?"

"Ray. Ray Carson, it's nice to meet you, Alice." I smiled. I then noticed the twins and Elliot still fighting and sweat dropped. "Do they always do that?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes, but you learn to get used to it." She giggled. Blood then approached us and looked to Alice.

"I take it you're here to barrow another book?" he asked and she nodded vigorously.

"Yep, I need to read the next book to find out what happens. This one ends in a cliff hanger." She said. Blood laughed at her enthusiasm and nodded.

"Of course." He then looked to Jay and me. "You both may come as well if you like." Jay and I looked at each other for a moment and shrugged. We all then followed Blood and Alice inside the mansion.

…

After an hour or so of book browsing, night had fallen and we all went outside to garden where a tea party was set up.

White explained the whole day switching to night and then back to morning at random thing, so I didn't need to ask. I also tried not to stare at the faceless servants, which was harder than it looked, so I tried to think of something to distract myself.

"So, Alice?" I asked she stopped sipping her tea and looked to me. "How long have you been in Wonderland?"

"Umm…hard to say, with the random time changes, it's almost impossible to tell." She shrugged. I nodded and ate some cake.

"Hey, Ray where did you end up? I landed at the top of the Tower." Jay said and I sweat dropped.

"The Circus…" I mumbled. Alice started coughing up her tea and Elliot and the twins stopped arguing. Everyone was starting at me in shock. Then Jay burst into laughter.

"Ha ha ha! You end up in a place full of clowns." She chuckled and I glared at her. "It's not funny." I mumbled, but she continued to laugh.

"Did you run into the Joker?" Alice asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, White explained the game to me, and Black managed to piss me off within the five seconds I met him." I said.

"That's new recode. Someone actually managing to piss you off in less than five second." Jay mused happily as she sipped her tea. After that everything presumed as it was before. The twins showed me their new treasures and asked me if I had a favorite weapon.

"Umm…I guess scythes are cool, yeah, definitely scythes." I told them. Alice gave me a weird look but said nothing. Man this girl really _does _hate violence; I'm not sure how well we're going to get along.

The rest of the night pretty much went on like that. Jay and Boris chatted and she told him about Green Day and _a Very Potter Musical_. I threw a piece of cake at her when she tried to sing a song from _Holy Musical Batman_, and then got scold by Blood for throwing food. But it was worth not having to listen to 'Super Friends'.

I sided with the twins in the argument against work and how it was boring, while Elliot argued with me that _homework_ was completely different from _actual_ work.

"Work is work no matter what you say and either way, it sucks!" I told Elliot and he face palmed giving up on the argument.

Eventually, the time switched to day ending the tea party. Blood had offered for Jay, Alice, and me to stay at the mansion and we agreed.

Elliot showed us to the guest rooms and then left. I said good night to Alice and Jay before going into my room and instantly falling asleep the moment my head hit the pillows on the bed.

**Well, there you guys have it, chapter 4! I luckily didn't have to rewrite on this one quite as much as I did the last one and hopefully it turned out well and I didn't make the characters to ooc. But I'll let you guys be the judges out that.**

**R&R~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update! I've been sick and had a lot of school work to catch up on =_=;;**

**I would like to thank anyone who reviewed, cause you guys rock! :)**

**SOOOOO….here's chapter 5 of Two Girls in Heartland^^**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HNKNA! Everything (except Jay and Ray) Belongs to QuinRose!**

Chapter 5: Early Morning Wake Up Calls and A Date With A Cat~

**Jay's P.O.V.**

I was so excited to see my best friend here in Wonderland. But I was even more excited to meet Boris. Out of all the characters for the manga, _he_ was my favorite. We talked a lot at the tea party and right before he left, he invited me to hang out with him at the Amusement Park!

I was soooo flipping excited! I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I sighed as I changed into a nightgown. I now understand why nightgowns went out of style fifty years ago: they were so flipping annoying!

I mean really! Why couldn't they have just given me some shorts and an over sized tee? But hey, I guess beggars can't be choosers, so I put the damn thing on and hopped into bed.

They bed was so soft that I fell a sleep instantly. When I woke up I was in a world that looked like a five year old had colored. Though I'll admit it was kind of cool, but not as cool as bow ties, because bow ties are cool!

_...Damnit! Now I want a bow tie…and a fez…and a TARDIS…plus Matt Smith…_

"Your mind is a very…strange place." I looked up and noticed Nightmare floating above me. I frowned at him.

"DON'T INVADE MY MIND!" I shouted. He flinched and started to cough up blood. My eye twitched as I stared at the sickly incubus._ What the fuck?!_

"Go to a flipping hospital!" I shouted. He looked at me and glared. "No I hate hospitals! I don't want them sticking needles in me!" He shouted. I nodded my head in understanding.

"Yes, yes I know, I have a fear of needles and hospitals as well, but I would go if I started coughing up blood." I deadpanned.

"Traitor…" he mumbled using a handkerchief to wipe up the blood. I sighed and shook my head.

"So tell me, Nightmare, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?" I asked changing the subject.

"Oh, not much. I just wanted to see how you and the other outsider are doing so far." He shrugged. I nodded.

"Well, I good right now, and I pretty sure Ray doesn't mine being sucked into another dimension either." I shrugged. If anything, Ray was probably _glad_ to be in another universe, considering she hates, no-_despises_ ours, and almost anything in it.

Nightmare raised an eyebrow at me. "She really hates your world that much?" he asked me as I reminisced about all the times she told me about everything she hates in our world, which, was basically every day, and also how she planned to conquer and then destroy it as well…_such a violent child~_

I nodded. "Yep. She basically hates our reality and everything in it, well not _everything_, but a lot of things." I said. He nodded.

"And what about you? I see you're off to a good start with the Cheshire cat~" he smirked. I blushed.

"STOP READING MY MIND OR I WILL MURDER YOU TO DEATH!" I shouted as he laughed at my threat. "Well, I wish you all the best of luck with that, but not even Gray succeeded in killing me, and he was a professional assassin."

I raised my eyebrow. _Gray tried to kill Nightmare? I have a very hard time picturing that…_

"Yes, well I would suggest you don't bring it up, Gray doesn't really like to be reminded about the times when he was an assassin." I nodded my head understanding.

Suddenly the world began to crumble and collapse. "WHAT IS THIS?" I shouted and Nightmare laughed.

"You're waking up, silly. See you later, Jay~" he smiled and waved at me as the floor began to crumble beneath me and I feel into a deep, dark pit of nothing.

I sat straight up in bed clutching my chest. _Man falling in a dream is never fun._ I thought bitterly as I got out of bed.

I did all my morning things such as brushing my hair, washing my face, brushing my teeth, and getting changed out of the ridiculous nightgown. Once that was done, I put on my domo hat and glasses and walked in to the hallway.

I went over to Alice's room first and knocked on the door. It opened and Alice smiled at me.

"Morning Jay." She said while putting on her apron.

"Good morning fellow homosapian!" I proclaimed happily. Alice looked at me like I had grown to heads. "What? It's the scientific term for human."

Alice just sighed and shook her head, but smiled. "Slept well?" she asked as she walked over to the mirror to put her signature blue bow in her hair. I shrugged walking in the room.

"Okay I guess. Nightmare popped in to say hello." I told her and she giggled.

"I take it he's as sick as ever?" I nodded. "Yep." She sighed and turned to face me.

"He really needs to see a doctor." I nodded in agreement.

"No kidding. Hey, do you know when breakfast is?" I asked changing the subject. I was hungry, even though I was always hungry, but I was _really_ hungry this time.

"Yeah, well just go back out to the table where we had the tea party last night." She said. "Is Ray already up?" I stared at her for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

Actually I was holding my sides and on the floor with in only a few seconds. _Ray? Awake? Not in this lifetime, or the next._ "I take it that's a no?" Alice asked looking slightly disturbed by my sudden outburst. I nodded as I sobered.

"Yep~ you have to wake her up by force, or else she'll _probably_ sleep until the next millennium." I said. "Maybe longer." Alice giggled now getting why I was laughing like a madman before.

"But no, seriously though, we should probably wake her up." I said. Alice nodded and we walked over to her room directly across the hall from mine.

Alice knocked on the door, but got no reply. I sighed and kicked the door opened and saw Ray lying on top of the bed, still in her clothes. Alice and I sweat dropped. _She must have been really tired last night…_

I sighed and walked over to the sleeping girl and yanked her off the bed.

"Jay! You could have woken her up a little bit more nicely!" Alice wined. I rolled my eyes as Ray got up to glare at me. She stood up and held up five fingers. Four. Three. _Oh! She's counting down~_ I smiled and ran out of the room with the sound of footsteps fallowing me.

I really pissed her off this time. She never does the count down thing unless she's serious. We whizzed right bye Elliot as he carried a huge stack off papers, accidentally knocking him over. I took a quick peak behind me and saw she had Bert (her sharpest pair green scissors) in hand. I sweat dropped, but continued to run. _Oh shit!_

I knew she couldn't keep this up for as long as I could, considering the fact that she probably wasn't even fully awake yet, and that she wasn't a good runner. _She'll probably just slow down and give up._ I thought. But I then bumped into someone and fell over.

"Sorry "I mumbled.

"That quite alright, young lady." I looked up and saw I had run right into Blood and despite how calm he sounded, I could tell he was really pissed. "Might I ask why you are making such a ruckus in my mansion?" he asked me as I stood up.

"Well you see-'' I started but I was then tacked to the ground by Ray. She hovered above me and was just about to stab me with Bert, when she was effortlessly yanked off of me and was then being held back by Blood.

He sighed as I got up again. "Was that really necessary?" he asked. She looked him and nodded.

"Yes! She yanked me out of bed." She told him and I laughed. Blood sighed and let her go.

Ray crossed her arms to glare at me with half open eyes. Even after all that running she was _still_ tired? _What the hell does it take to get this girl moving?_

Once Ray had calmed down, and forgot the whole ordeal, she let me guide her back to her room (with Blood's guidance begins on how we got lost) so she could continue to sleep.

…

After breakfast, Alice asked me if I wanted to head back to the Tower with her, but I told her I was heading over to the Amusement Park to hang out with Boris. She nodding in understanding and said that she would wake up Ray.

_PFFFSSSHHHHH! Good luck with THAT!_ There was no way in hell Alice was going to get that girls lazy ass out of bed and live, _especially_ after that little morning wake up call~

I laughed quietly to myself. _Oh its so much fun to tease and annoy people~_ I sighed putting my hands behind my head and started randomly humming Holiday. _Oh Green Day~ is there truly any greater band than thee? …psh! Of course NOT!_

I was snapped out of my Green Day fan girl obsessing thoughts when I heard the sound of people screaming. I looked up and sure enough, I saw the tops of the roller coasters. I also took note that the temperature was starting to rise. It wasn't _too_ hot, but it was definitely warmer than it was back at the Hatters Mansion.

I began to pick up my pace a little and stopped when I finally arrived at the front gates. I saw Boris looking around and smiled.

_Dawww! He was waiting for me~_ I smirked and decided to sneak up on him. I quickly walk around him hiding behind the large crowd of moving faceless people. I then hid behind a near by trashcan, only to find that he had disappeared.

_What is this! He was just stand right they're a few sec-_

"Trying to sneak up on me, eh?" a voice whispered into my ear. I jumped and turned around to find Boris standing right behind me.

"Where the hell did you come from!?" I shouted. He laughed putting his hands on his hips.

"Haha! I'm the Cheshire cat, Jay! No on can sneak up on me!" I smirked and hit him playfully.

"I'll take dat as a challenge!" I proclaimed.

"Well then, I wish you the best of luck, my dear outsider!" he laughed while bowing. I flicked him and then grabbed his arm leading him into the park laughing with him.

…

It was official. I was in haven! This was the greatest park in the world! We had already road on twelve of the fastest, biggest, and longest roller coasters I had ever been on. (and I'm not even really that much of a roller coaster person) We road the bumper cars at least three times in a row, and went on the teacup ride!

Boris was even able to get me to go into the hunted house with him. At first I was like: Psh, can't be _that_ scary, but when I came out I was clinging to Boris and _officially_ scared for life. _How the fuck did he manage to convince me to go in there again? Well, now I know what I'm forcing Ray and Alice to go on next time we come here~ _Man, I'm evil.

We were now sitting on one of the park benches eating some ice cream. We had both gotten chocolate, since it's _truly_ the mother of all ice cream flavors and began to chat about completely random things that just pop into our heads.

"So, you have a dog at home?" he asked sounding a little irked. I nodded.

"Yup! But she's just big chicken by heart." I laughed. I loved my doggie. Actually, I love all animals and can be _very_ opinionated when it comes to them.

Boris laughed with me sounding more pleased. I can understand if he would be a little annoyed by me having a dog. He _is_ a cat after all.

"What's your favorite ride at the park?" I asked. He sighed pondering on it.

"No way to choose. I can't pick." He shrugged. I nodded continuing to eat my ice cream. I looked over the rows of strange looking buildings and smiled.

"Hey, Boris? Can we go on that one next?" I asked pointing to the big ferries wheel. He looked at it and smirked.

"Sure." He said getting up. "Great, ferries wheels are probably my favorite rides of all time! Though I hardly get to go on them since Ray's such a chicken." I said. Boris laughed at my comment and helped me up.

I (unwillingly) throughout my chocolate ice cream, and we made our way over to the giant wheel. Luckily there wasn't to long of a line so we didn't have to wait long.

The ferries wheel spun around a few time, and then stopped at the very top. I got up, despite safety regulation, and looked out the window.

"Wow." I said in awe. From up here, you could see all of Wonderland. I smiled. This was so epic! I heard Boris get up and walk over next to me.

"Isn't cool?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, the view is amazing!" I exclaimed. He laughed and nodded. "We should do this again sometime." I said. He nodded agreement.

"You should also come by some time at night, if were lucky enough to be at the top again, we'll have the best view for fire works."

"Really? That sounds awesome!" I fist pumped. "Then it's a date!" he teased. I laughed a bit and nodded in agreement. _ASDFASDFASDF! This is the BEST day of my life!_ I mentally fan girled.

The sky suddenly changed to sunset and the cart began to move again. "We better sit down." Boris said. I did as he said and waited for the ride to end.

…

"I guess I should head back to the tower." I told Boris as he walked me to the gate. He nodded looking kind of sad. "Don't worry! I shale return my feline friend, as soon as Alice shows me Heart Castel." I declared. Boris looked at me strangely but then laughed. I laughed with him.

"Well, see ya later." He said when we had reached the gate. I nodded and waved goodbye.

"Later!" I shouted and began to make my way back to the Tower of Clover.

…

I had made it back a few minutes after it had turned dark. When I came in I was hounded with questions from Alice.

"Where have you been? Did you make it back okay? You're not hurt are you?"

"Alice, give her some room to breath." Gray stated blankly as he walked by with a huge stack of papers. Alice sighed and apologized.

"To answer your questions; I told you I was at the Amusement Park with Boris, I'm here so 'yes' I made it back alright, and 'no,' I am not hurt." I said as Alice sighed with relief.

"Sorry, I got worried when it changed to night and neither you nor Ray came back." She said. I blinked.

"Ray did come back?" I asked and she nodded. "Yeah, after I had waken her up, the twins asked if she wanted to play with them, so she decided to stay. I can only assume that she's probably staying over there tonight." Alice explained.

I gulped when she said 'play.' I recall reading; that the last time the twins tried to 'play' with Alice that they nearly slit her throat open. But then again…it was very unlikely that Ray would ever let something like that happen.

"Well it should be nothing to worry about, I asked Elliot to check up on them to make sure the twins didn't hurt her." I nodded and began to head up to my room.

"Oh, and by the way, we're going to Heart Castle tomorrow." Alice called, but I didn't respond. I was too tired.

I sighed when I finally reached my room. I quickly got changed and jumped into bed. Immediately falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Well, there you have it: CHAPTER 5! Hope you guys enjoyed it and please R&R**

**~Thanks!^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY! Chapter 6 is up! So yes, I finally made it to Chapter 6, never would have ever thought I would ever get this far with a story, but I have! **

**So anyway, hope you guys enjoy Chapter 6 of Two Girls in Heartland~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heart no Kuni no Alice, everything (except Jay and Ray) belongs to QuinRose!**

Chapter 6: Tea at Heart Castle and the Annoying Knight

**Ray's P.O.V.**

Yesterday, I got to sleep in a few more hours, before Alice (gently) woke me up, unlike Jay. Since I slept in my clothes I didn't need to worry about getting changed, I just did the simple things like brushing my chocolate brown hair that went a few inches past my shoulders, brushing my teeth, and then applying my green mascara, that _never_ leaves my side.

After that was done I ate some lunch, cause it was apparently noon. Alice asked me if I wasn't to head over to Clover Tower with her and meet the people there. I was about to agree, when the twins popped out of nowhere and pulled me aside asking me to stay and play with them.

Normally, I'm the coldhearted type who would say 'no' and walk away without a second thought, but they than gave me the cutest, biggest puppy eyes I've ever seen and gave in. Alice sweat dropped as she watched the twins drag me to their room to play.

…

The twins for most of the time just showed me their insanely large collection weapons, making me feel _really_ jealous. I hate having to wait until I'm 18 to purchase a weapon. They were quite shocked when I told them that and we all agreed that it was the most stupid rule in the world.

Later on, they taught me how to use a gun and throwing knives, and laughed at my horrible aim. No, seriously, my aim is _terrible_. I could throw a knife forward and it would some how end up hitting something _behind_ me! _It's official. I defy the laws of physics no matter what I'm doing…_ I thought depressingly considering the fact that it _was_ true.

After that interesting little lesson in weaponry, we sat down and played some video games (never would've guessed they had video games in Wonderland.) thought most of the time they were teaching me how to use a controller, and just my luck, _right_ as I was actually getting the hang of it, Elliot came barging in and yelling at Dee and Dum for slaking off.

So, I spent the rest of the day in Blood's room reading my _Mark of Athena_ book, which I had in my bag and got almost a year ago but never picked up.

So yes, that was my day yesterday, fun with the twins, getting yelled at by Elliot, and then reading a year old book in Blood's room while he did work. Of course, afterwards I forgot to mention that Blood threw another tea party and I spent the whole night, along with Blood, observing Dee, Dum, and Elliot argue over Elliot being a rabbit, or a hare, and then carrot dishes..._oh joy…_

…

Today Alice and Jay came by around lunch (breakfast for me since I woke up only and hour ago) to go to Heart Castle and meet the Queen of Hearts, the Prim Minister, and (if he's not lost) the Knave of Hearts. I was excited to finally meet Vivaldi; she was one of my many role models, anime/manga wise. But I wasn't looking forward to meeting Peter, or Ace for obvious reasons.

"So, what happened yesterday at the Amusement Park?" I Jay. She shrugged and looked away trying to hid her blush. It was really obvious when Jay was blushing, cause her skin is so damn pale, and it was super funny to watch.

"Nothing happened. We just went on some rides and ate ice cream. That's all." She deadpanned. Alice and I just giggled. Jay rolled her eyes and began to walk at a much quicker pace.

_Awww! She's embarrassed. Now I finally have something to tease her with~_ I thought evilly.

…

The walk to Heart Castel was longer than I expected, but we eventually made it. I also noticed that some cherry blossoms were on the trees and the weather was a bit warmer than it was back at the mansion, but no quite as warm as it was when I went to the Amusement Park. _I always thought April Season just happened. I didn't think the territories just gradually grew into the season. Oh well, I guess QuinRose can't get everything perfectly right._ I thought as we made our way threw the maze and to the entrance of the castle.

The faceless guards happily let us in. "Welcome miss Alice and guests." The two guards greeted us in perfect sync. It was kind of creepy-no-it was _really_ creepy.

"Thank you, is Vivaldi in the audience chamber?" Alice asked the two guards politely. They nodded.

"Yes, her majesty is currently judging the trials right now. She will be most pleased to see you, miss Alice." The one guard, number 3, said. Alice nodded and thanked the guards again, before gesturing for Jay and I to follow her.

Alice then had one of the maids lead us to the audience chamber and told us to wait outside as she announced our arrival.

We waited a few seconds and herd a loud voice say, _"Well, what are you waiting for then? Bring them in!" _Jay and I flinched but Alice looked calm, so I took it that this was completely normal.

The two large pink painted doors opened and the same maid who had guided us here before gestured for us to come in.

"Her majesty will see you all now." She said in a timid voice. We thanked her and she scurried off to finish whatever work she had left to do.

The thrown room was large and consisted of mostly reds, pinks, and some purple. A woman with purple, curly hair wearing a red dress sat on a large thrown resting her head on her chin in a bored sort of manner.

The man to her right had short white hair, rabbit ears and wore a checkered coat and had a large pocket watch strapped to his side looked up from some papers and grinned when he spotted Alice. "Alice my dear!" he shouted and Alice grimaced in disgust. I tried my best not to laugh.

The man left of the woman in red was leaning back against the wall. He had short, messy brown hair and wore a red jacket with a sword strapped to his side. He perked up when he saw us enter the chamber and smiled.

"Yo, Alice! Long time, no see!" he, Ace, laughed. Alice smiled and waved to him.

"You stupid knight! Don't talk to my dear, Alice, so casually!" the white rabbit (Peter) barked at the knight. Alice just glared at him and then turned her attention to the woman in the red dress, Vivaldi.

"Hello Vivaldi, I came here to introduce you guys to my new friends, Jay Kat and Ray Carson, the new outsiders." Alice said cheerfully. Vivaldi perked up when Alice mention "outsiders" and looked at Jay and I.

"Oh? So you two are the new outsiders we have heard so much about, hmm?" Vivaldi stated. Jay and I nodded.

"Well a friend of Alice is a friend of ours. Come, we wish to get to know you two more over tea." Vivaldi clapped her hands and a faceless maid walked us all to the rose gardens where a long table with a white cloth was set up.

Vivaldi sat at the head of the table, while Peter and Ace stood on either side of her. Alice sat next to Vivaldi on the right along with Jay, while I sat to her left. A maid came with tea and set it down in front of us before leaving.

"So tell us," Vivaldi addressed Jay and I, "How have you two been fairing so far in this new world?"

Jay shrugged. "Pretty well, it's a lot of fun." I nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah this place is _so_ cool." Vivaldi and Alice laughed at my enthusiasm.

"Well, we are glade to see you like it here, have either of you decided where you are staying?" We both shrugged.

"Not sure, we're going to have to visit all the territories before we decide anything." Jay stated for both of us. I remained silent. Actually, I kind of wanted to stay at the mansion. I really liked it there, but I kept quiet, not wanting to voice my opinion.

"Oh, is that so? Well then we'll have you know that you two are always welcome here at the Castle since we have taken a liking to you two already." Vivaldi stated. Jay and I nodded.

"Thank you, your highne-" "Call us Vivaldi." "Right, sorry, thank you for the offer Vivaldi." Jay said sweetly and I nodded.

"Hey, which territories haven't you two visited yet?" Ace asked.

"The Tower.'' "The Circus" we said at once. Ace turned to me surprised.

"Wait, are you saying you've already been to the Circus?" he asked. Everyone, but Jay and Alice's eyes, were on me. I nodded.

"Yes, I ended up in the Joker's Woods, when I first came here." I explained.

"Then we take it you have already met _him._" Vivaldi said darkly.

"If you're referring to jingles and smiley, then yes, yes I did." I said blankly. Everyone but Peter started creaking up at my statement.

"Oh, Ray Ray…" Jay sighed shaking her head back and forth. I smiled at shrugged.

"Haha! You're one weird outsider!" Ace exclaimed. I turned to Ace and glared.

"Ace if there is one thing you should know about me, and your life may or (most likely not) depend on this one bit of information; I. Am. A. Weirdo." I deadpanned. _If I had a dollar for every time someone called me "weird," I'd be a millionaire by now._ I thought quietly to myself as I sipped my tea. Ace just laughed at my comment.

After that, Alice and Vivaldi began to chat about random things. Peter tried to throw in a word or two here and there, but glared at Jay and I for the most part. Jay was arguing with Ace and I continued to disappear into the background…as always.

Nothing really exciting happened, except for when a faceless maid dropped the tea set and Vivaldi said 'OFF WITH HER HEAD!' I automatically perked up when she said this and Jay face palmed at my reaction. Unfortunately, Alice convinced Vivaldi not to go through with the order.

"Umm, Vivaldi?" I asked. Vivaldi looked to me curiously, probably surprised that I had spoken at all.

"Yes, what is it?"

"When you order for someone to be beheaded, do the soldiers use an ax or a guillotine?"

There was a _very_ awkward silence after I stated my question. Alice sighed and shook her head, while Jay once again face palmed and mumbled something inaudible. Ace and Peter just started at me, probably _also_ surprised I actually said something.

"Hmm…in all our years as Queen, we have never been asked such a question…still we have the soldiers use an ax. What may we ask is a guillotine?"

"Oh that's easy! A guillotine is a wooden devise with a sharp steel plate inside of it and is used for beheading. _Very_ popular in Europe from the 14 century to the 18th, I think they even have a whole museum, or at least part of a museum dedicated to the contraption in France. But my information could be a little spotty." I said. Vivaldi nodded, interested in this conversation.

"Hmm…how does it cut off someone's head?" she asked. I paused, not really sure how to describe it.

"Umm, here I can explain it better with a diagram. " I said pulling out my GIR bag and pulling out my mini sketchbook and pencil. I then flipped to a random page, made a quick but realistic sketch of the mechanism, ripped out the page and handed it to Vivaldi.

She looked at it in surprise. "You see, you stick someone's head in that hole, than another person let's go of a rope bringing down that slate and cutting the head clean off and into that little basket bellow." I said pointing out every little piece of the process.

Most of the faceless soldiers and maids tensed as I was explaining it to Vivaldi. Don't know why though, I was just showing her how a guillotine worked. I highly doubt she will consider using it.

"It's interesting, but it looks like something that would be a pain to clean, so we shale stick with the ax." Vivaldi declared. I nodded, yup, I was right.

"Hmm…I guess that sound reasonable. It probably would make more of a mess than an ax would, and I can tell, you're not the type of person who likes messes." I said agreeing with her. And she nodded.

"Yes, messes are most annoying. Tell us do monarchy's in your world use this contraption?" I shrugged.

"Well, monarchy is not quiet as popular as it use to be. Most countries have switched over to a democracy, or something along those lines. Communisms is also a big thing, but I think that might be dying down as well, but I do believe there are still some countries with a king or a queen ruling them. And along the lines of a beheading, well, it's very unlikely since the death penalty is hardly ever used any more. The court will most of the time will just throw a person in prison for the rest of their life." I explained from what I knew.

Vivaldi nodded. "We see. Is your country ruled by a king or queen?"

"Nope, I'm an American! We have democracy!" I said giving her a thumbs up. She started at me for a moment, and then started laughing. I laughed along with her. _It's official. Vivaldi is the most awesome I've met so far!_

…

Vivaldi and I had eventually moved on to topics _other_ than beheading, or any kind of execution. I told her about my world and Alice added in a thing or two and we both compared some of the things that had changed over the years since she came here.

Apparently, Alice had been in Wonderland for a good five years, even though to her it only felt like one, and was surprised by the change in technology and how drastically violence had risen over the few years she had been gone.

But unfortunately, our tea party was ended when the time changed to night. Vivaldi looked up at the sky in disgust.

"How dare the night ruin our tea party. Oh well, there is no helping it." She sighed clapping her hands. The maids appeared and cleared the table and we all got up.

"White! Lead our guests to the guestrooms." Vivaldi ordered. Peter nodded and gestured for Alice, Jay, and I to follow.

…

Peter showed each to our rooms that were a few rooms a part from each other. He first dropped off Alice and offered for her to sleep in his room.

He only got punch and called a pervert in response.

He then dropped off Jay, who thanked him and closed the door without looking back. If she had, she would have noticed the little glare he gave her. I frowned. _What the hell is this guys problem?!_

Finally we made it to my room at the end of the hall. I turned to Peter and nodded. He just stared at me in response.

"If you have a problem with me and my friend than say it." I said blankly. He huffed.

"I don't trust you two around Alice. I was with Nightmare when he was picking out two new outsiders to play the game, but why he picked you two, I'll never understand." I blinked.

"And why do you not trust us?"

"Because, whether the other role holders realize it or not, you two are more dangerous and violent than you two seem, and if put in a bad position, you can both do a lot of harm and could possibly hurt Alice. I don't want to see that happen." I just stared at him, before giving him a quick flick on his forehead.

"Baka! Jay and I would never hurt Alice, she's our friend, and I refuse to hurt my friends in any sort of violent matter that would cause them serious harm. The same goes for Jay. We _know _when to hold back." I growled.

Peter rubbed his forehead and clicked his tongue in response before walking away. I opened the door to my room.

"I hope you can live up to your words." Peter whispered. I stood in the doorway for a few seconds, before closing it behind me.

"That's one annoying rabbit." I sighed and got changed into a nightgown and hopped into bed.

"_Because whether or not the other role holders realize it or not, you two are more dangerous and violent then you two seem…_ I frowned as I thought about Peter's words. Did he know about what I did? What really went down at that conference last month?

…_No, that's not possible._ I shook my head I snuggled further into the soft pillow. _It's all in the past and won't ever happen again._ I thought as I closed my eyes.

…

The next morning, I learned that Alice and Jay got tired of waiting for me and went on a head leaving me alone in the castle. Apparently both Alice and Jay tried to wake me up at least three times on their own, and when that didn't work they went as far as to get Peter to fire off a few gun shots in my room and I _still_ slept soundly. Vivaldi came in screaming when she herd the gunshots go off and I slept threw it all.

Realizing that I wouldn't be waking up any time soon, Alice and Jay headed back to the tower while Vivaldi, just to make sure I didn't fall into a coma, had ordered a doctor to come in and check on me. I woke up only a few minutes after he left and saw that it had just changed into evening.

I left my room and met up with Vivaldi who was relived that I had woken up. When I asked her why she was so relived she explained to me the whole ordeal and that I should get an alarm clock. _Believe me, an alarm clock wouldn't solve anything if I was able to sleep threw all that…_I sweat dropped.

So now here I was lost in the maze at heart castle trying to find my way back to the mansion. After all I had promised I would play with Dee and Dum today, but it didn't look like that was happening any time soon.

I sighed in defeat. _Damn! Why the hell is this maze so flipping big?! I mean they could have at least put in one of those maps with a 'you-are-here' sign on it!_ I thought bitterly. _I should have asked Vivaldi for directions before I left…_

Don't get me wrong! I'm _not_ directionally challenged like Ace; as a matter of fact I'm pretty damn good with direction. Just not with maps or anything and I only get lost when I'm in a new environment, like right now…

I tried to jump high enough so I could see over the hedge but I always come a few inches short. _Damn my height! Why can't I be tall like Jay or Alice?_ I mentally sobbed. Jay's about 5'6" or 7" mean while I only come up to a good 5'4"! _On a good day that is…_and today was not one.

I growled and tried to climb the damn hedge, which was much harder than it looked. I had a hard time getting a good grip on some of the branches in the hedge, but I was successful. Then using my limited knowledge of gymnastics, I lifted myself up and was actually able to get onto the top.

I steady the upper half of my body onto the clean cut top of the hedge and looked around. I scanned the area but saw no sign of the exit. I sighed and shook my head. _I must be heading in the opposite direction._ So I tried to slowly turn around, lost my footing, and fell.

I quickly shut my eyes waiting for the hard impact but instead I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and shoulders. I opened my eyes and saw that I had been saved.

"Oh, thanks!" I said turning around only to find Ace smiling down at me. I shuddered. _Damn! It had to be Ace of all people! I rather have been saved by Black! Or not saved at all!_

"No problem. Saving a damsel in distress is a knights duty." He said cheerfully. Still smiling I might add. I honestly have nothing against Ace other than how annoyingly cheerful he is, and his smile. Even when I was reading the manga; I always found how optimistic he was _really_ disturbing.

I then realized how he was holding me with one arm wrapped around my waist and the other crossing my chest and holding my shoulders. I blushed and glared at him.

"You can let go now."

"I know~" my eye twitched. Was this guy _trying_ to piss me off? Cause that won't go over well with me. That last time someone did that I landed them in the hospital and the only person who can piss me off and get away with it would be Jay. Mostly because I know she can beat me up without a second thought.

"Well, I would very much appreciate it if you would let go now." I said trying to remain calm. _No, I won't let this guy get to me. Remember Ray; he's pervert likes to piss people off for his own amusement. Don't give him the satisfaction._

"Aww~ but I don't want to~" he said pulling me closer to him. I growled and tried to get Bert out my pocket so I could stab this pervert. I struggled to try to escape but his grip was too strong.

"Let go now! Damn it Ace this isn't funny!" I shouted. He just laughed like I said a funny joke.

"But I'm having so much fun watching your expressions change from being mad, to scared, to desperate. And what's the rush anyways? Got a date?" he teased, but I didn't hear it. I started seething in anger when he said I looked "desperate".

I was not desperate. I was pissed off and now he was going to pay the prices. I quickly turned my body around and falcon kicked him on the side of his head leaving a large red mark. He quickly dropped me and fell.

I landed on my feet and quickly took Bert out of my pocket, pinned him to the ground (well more like sat on top of him) and held Bert to his throat, drawing a little blood to show him I was serious.

"Let's get a few things straight between the two of us: one. Never deliberately try to piss me off for your own amusement. Jay is the only person I allow to do that. Two. If you _ever_ try to sexually harass me again I will kick your ass into next week. Three. Don't _ever_ call. Me. Desperate! Got it?" I shouted.

He looked at me for a moment but then smiled and nodded. "Good." I said getting off him and slipping Bert back into my pocket. I then went back to trying to climb the hedge and find the exit.

"What are you doing?" Ace asked standing up and brushed the dirt off his jacket.

"Looking for the exit, why? What does it look like I'm doing?" I sassed. My eyes widened realizing what he might say. Ace smiled and opening his mouth to reply but I stopped him before he could.

"You know what; don't answer that. I have you were about to say something really weird and perverted that might make me to kill you." I said quickly. But he just continued to smile away watching my futile attempts to climb the stupid hedge.

I growled. This was getting me nowhere and that annoying knight wouldn't stop staring at me. It was beginning creep me out. _Damn it Jay! Why couldn't you and Alice have waited for me to wake up?_ I mentally sobbed.

I stopped trying to climb and looked around for something that might be useful in my escape. But I saw nothing but Ace, and I knew very well I couldn't trust him for directions. If I were Alice this would be around the time Peter would jump out from behind a random bush and lead the way out.

But I'm not Alice and it didn't look like Peter was about to randomly pop up out of nowhere and save the day; mainly because it was quite clear he didn't really like Jay or me.

I looked up at the sky realizing that even if I found the exit now I still wouldn't make it back to the Hatter's Mansion before night fall and I will have broken my promise to Dee and Dum. I frowned feeling really guilty. I hated breaking a promise to someone; it was one of the many things I could never stand!

A few minutes later, Ace and I both perked up at the sound of gunshots going off. And they didn't sound to far away. _OMG PEOPLE!_ I almost cried with joy as I ran to the gunshots point of origin with Ace not to far behind.

…

It only took a few minutes to find Peter surrounded by a bunch of dead card soldiers. His back was to us so when he heard us approaching he immediately turned around and pointed his gun at us. But even though he saw that we weren't some random soldiers, it didn't look like he was going to put the gun down.

I sweat dropped. _I'm starting to think my chances of finding a way out of this maze alive would have been much larger if I didn't come rushing over here…_ Peter continued to point his gun at us; watching to see if we did anything. When we didn't he just sighed and lowered his gun. I let out a sigh of relief I didn't even know I was holding.

"What do you two want? As see I'm very busy here." Peter asked coldly. Ace just shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm just following her." Ace laughed pointing to me. I growled and stepped on his foot. Hard. But he didn't seem to react.

Peter then turned his gaze to me. "Well?"

"I forgot to ask for direction out of the maze and since I am well aware that this one," I pointed to Ace. "Will be of no help, so when I heard the gunfire I came over here to see if there was anyone who could give me some directions." I explained calmly. Peter sighed and shook his head.

"Please don't tell me that you are just as directionally challenged as him." Peter said transforming his gun back into a pocket watch. I shook my head.

"No, like I said; I just forgot to ask for directions. This is just a new environment for me and I need to get used to it. That's all.'' He nodded and gave Ace and I directions out of the maze.

When we got to the exit Ace said that he was heading to the tower and said goodbye. I nodded and watched him walk off in the wrong direction probably heading for the Amusement Park and sighed.

I looked up at the sky and could already tell it would be nightfall very soon so I ran in the direction of the mansion hoping it wasn't to late.

…

I reached the mansion gates a few minutes after nightfall and saw Dee, Dum, and Elliot all head inside. _Good, I didn't miss them._

"Dee! Dum!" I shouted. The twins quickly turned around to see me and smiled and then ran up to me. Elliot turned to see me and walked up as well.

"You came!" Dum said excitedly.

"Yeah, we thought you weren't gonna come." Dee added sadly. I nodded trying to catch my breath. I had _never_ run so much before in my entire life. _NEVER_. So I was really out of breath. After a few minutes of wheezing and trying to catch my breath I was finally able to explain my absence.

"Sorry about that. No one at the castle was able to wake me up. Not even Vivaldi's screaming I might add, so I didn't wake up until sunset and since I forgot to ask of directions, I got lost in the maze and then I spent the next half hour or so trying to get out along with Ace. Then we ran into Peter who us the direction out of that labyrinth, and here I am." I explained in one breath.

The twins and Elliot just stared at me trying to process what I had just said.

"Well must not have been fun." Elliot mumbled. I nodded.

"Yes being lost and alone with Ace almost half an hour is not something I wish to experience _ever_ again." I said darkly. He nodded.

"Well, it's to late to play now, so" Dee started.

"We'll all play tomorrow!" Dum finished. I nodded that sounded like a good idea.

"Hold on a minute! You two slackers have work tomorrow!" Elliot shouted. Dee and Dum just glared at the hare and pouted.

"No fair!"

"Yeah! We didn't get to play with Ray-san today!"

"Well that's to b-"

"Umm…Elliot? Would it be okay if I hung out with them at the gate tomorrow, while they work?" I asked. Elliot thought about it for a minute and shrugged.

"Only if you make sure they don't leave their posts." I smiled and the twins cheered.

"Thanks Elliot." I said happily I felt really bad about not showing up until just now. He blushed a bit but nodded.

"Yeah well whatever…but if they ditch I'm not letting you do this again!" he shouted. I nodded and looked at thee twins. They swore that they wouldn't ditch, though I highly doubt they meant it.

I sighed, knowing that they were probably already plotting something right now and from the look on his face, Elliot knew it to, but he didn't say anything.

"Now that _that's_ settled," he said turning to me, "you might as well stay the night since you're already here." I nodded

"Thank you, Elliot." I said even though I wasn't really tired. I mean, _had_ slept for a little over half the day. So when I got to my room I got changed into a nightgown and looked through my bag for something to do.

**And there you have it Chapter 6! Took me a lot longer to type, upload, and edit than I expected, so sorry about the late update! And also please excuse any grammatical errors!**

**Anyways as always: **

**Please R&R~**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY! This is AIWF88 bringing you another chapter of Two Girls in Heartland! Yay for chapter 7!**

…**yeah not much else to say really…**

**I don't own HNKNA! Everything, except Jay and Ray, belongs to QuinRose!**

Chapter 7: Seasons Settle

**Jay's P.O.V.**

When we got back to the Tower, the temperature was beginning to drop rapidly so I felt like a human popsicle when I got inside. The inside of the tower was quite for the most part. I saw a few faceless workers running around here and there, but it was nothing like when I first arrived here with all the busy workers running around. Nope, it was calm, peaceful, and quiet.

_Damn it! It so boring here!_ I thought sipping some hot coco in front of a fireplace I never noticed before. Well then again, I only just got here two days/time periods ago and only stayed here for a few hours so I could have missed this place.

Alice sat next to me reading a book she barrowed from Blood and looked like she was almost done. I looked at the title for a minute and then turned my attention back to devouring my hot coco. _Mmmm! Coco~_ Sadly though, with in a few short minutes it was gone.

I got up and asked Alice where the kitchen was. She told me it was just down the hall and right across from Julius's workshop. I frowned. _Julius? Wasn't he the guy who fixed the clocks? I don't think I've met him yet…_

"Umm he's the clockmaker, right?" I asked. Alice looked up from her book and nodded.

"Oh, that's right, you haven't met him yet. Sorry. But yes, Julius fixes the clocks. He should be in his office right now working, but I wouldn't disturb him." Alice warned. I nodded. _That's right, he's a workaholic…_ I thought remembering how in the manga he was almost always at his desk fixing the clocks that Ace delivered in a blood stained cloak.

I shivered trying to picture it now. Alice gave me a weird looked as I walked out of the room and to the kitchen. I looked behind me and saw the door was open. I took a quick peak and saw that the desk was empty. I frowned. _I wonder where he went…_

"Can I help you?" a gruff voice asked from behind me. I jumped and turned around to see a man with long navy blue hair, glasses, wearing a black coat standing behind me.

"Umm no. I was just looking," I said nervously before walking into the kitchen. Gary was also in the kitchen signing some papers; don't know why he was signing them in a kitchen though. I said 'hi' and he nodded acknowledging my presence, but didn't look up from his work.

I shrugged and froze. _Wait. Why did I come to the kitchen again?_ I mentally asked myself. _Oh that's right! HOT COCO!_ I smiled and found the coco powder, milk and boiled the water.

"Yo Jay! Whatcha making?" Ace asked smiling as he entered the kitchen with his blood stained cloak and carrying a small bag that was also dripping blood. I pinched my nose to block out the nauseating smell of blood. Gray looked up from his work and glared at the knight.

"You're getting blood on the floor." He said.

"Sorry about that mister lizard~ just came back from another job." Ace laughed.

"Ugh Ace. You reek!" I exclaimed. He just laughed. I then noticed an odd red mark on the side of his face and frowned.

"By the way, what happened to your face?" I asked blankly.

"Oh, I got lost in the maze with your friend Ray and sexually harassed her. Then I said she looked desperate. And after I that, she kicked my face sat on top of me and held a pair of scissors to my throat and started making out with me!" he said happily.

Gray and I both started at him blankly.

"Yeah…I believe everything except that last part." I said blankly. He laughed and nodded.

"Haha yeah, I just wanted to see your reaction when I said that." He said casually. I walked over to him and flicked his forehead.

"No harassing my friend, or you'll have to deal with me." I deadpanned. Ace nodded rubbing his forehead. Gray walk over to get a closer look at the giant red mark Ray had left on the side of Ace's face.

"Your friend must be a pretty good fighter." He mumbled. I shook my head.

"Nope~ She's not very good in fights." I said remembering all the times I would pick on her and then she's try to hit me, but then instantly shy away when I threaten to punch her. _She can be such a coward_. I thought happily. Gray just stared at me like I had grown another head and then back to the red mark.

"Haha Mr. Lizards all confused~" Ace teased and Gray glared at him. I tilted my head to the side slightly confused as to why there were now sparks flying between them. _Do these two hate each other or something? I'll Ray sometime, but for now…_I walked back over to the steaming teapot and poured it into a mug filled with more coco powder than there needed to be. I poured the milk into the cup to help it cool off a bit and walked out of the room, hearing the sound of metal clashing behind me.

…

That night I found myself with Ray in the dream realm. Nightmare was floating above us looking a little concerned, but it soon vanished and he smiled at us.

"Ah, Ray. I believe this is the first time we've met." He said happily. She looked at him blankly but nodded.

"Yes, I take it you're Nightmare." She said monotonously. He frowned.

"Well, someone's not in a good mood." He mumbled. Ray's eye twitched.

"I just spent half the day with a perverted knight trying to find my way out of a maze." She growled and looked to me. I put my hands up in defense.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" she just rolled her eyes and shook her head. She looked like she was about to start ranting, but didn't.

"Nothing." She mumbled and crossed her arms. Nightmare just sighed and shook his head and continued to look at Ray.

"You do realize blaming her and Alice for that is a bit childish…" he said. Ray instantly looked up and glared at the incubus. If looks could kill…

"Wait that's what you were thinking?" I asked a little pissed off by that. She shifted her weight and looked away. I just rolled my eyes. _Always someone to blame…_

"Well let move on from this before you two start fighting. How are you two enjoying Wonderland?" I shrugged.

"It okay, I guess." I replied.

"It's different. Definitely more interesting than our world." Ray said smiling. Nightmare nodded seeming pleased with her answer.

"Have you two decided on staying or leaving yet?" he asked.

"Stay." Ray said immediately. I looked at her weird and shook my head. _Already decided on that…that's very much like Ray now isn't it?_

"I'm not really sure yet." I said telling the truth. I'm not like Ray who gets bored of reality and spends every waking minute trying to destroy our world, I for one actually don't mind it. Sure this world is fun, but I also miss my family. I still need sometime to decide.

Nightmare nodded. "I see, not everyone can make their decision quiet as quickly. As a matter of fact, I don't believe their has ever been an outsider who as ever made their decision quite as quickly as you did Ray…" Nightmare mumbled out the last part.

She just laughed. "I highly doubt there's ever been an outsider who want to escape their world quite as much as me."

"True that." I laughed along with her. Nightmare smiled and shook his head.

"I also have one more thing to ask you two: just how much did you two know about Wonderland before you came here?" Ray and I both stopped laughing and looked at Nightmare. He looked half serious and half amused.

"I'm Nightmare, I know about these things, I'm already aware that you both knew about the game before you both came here. Well you more so than your friend." He said turning to Ray. I looked at her as well.

Her expression was blank and emotionless as she stared at the incubus. Just what is she thinking? It's true that she knows more about the game than me, and she was already a fan of the book and had seen every 'Alice in Wonderland' or 'Through the Looking Glass' movie ever made, even the crappy ones they put on Netflix.

"A lot." Was her only reply. He nodded. "Yes, I can see that." Nightmare than turned to me.

"It seems you're waking up Jay." He smiled. Sure enough, the world around me was starting to collapse but when I looked over to Ray, she seemed unaffected by the dream world cracking up around me, as if I was the only one who saw this.

"Also I have to add one more thing before you wake up Ray," he added turning back to my now emotionless friend, "I suggest you learn how to play card games."

And with that I fell. That last this I saw before waking up was the look of sheer terror on Ray face.

…

I sat up in bed and shivered. _Learn how to play a game of cards? What do cards have to do with anything?_ I wondered. A cold breeze blew past me. I looked over to my bedroom window, which I was sure I had closed and frowned. Underneath the window was a pile of water and slush.

"What the hell?" I mumbled getting up to close the window. My eyes widened at I looked outside. The world around me was like something out of Narnia. Everywhere I looked there was sparkling white snow and long icicles. I smiled. Winter was one of my favorite seasons. They only downside was the cold.

I love snow; it was one of the best things in the world. And for the past three winters, the area where I lived had been getting a lot of it. I had more snow days over the past few years than I have my entire life!

I quickly got changed, ran down stairs and then went outside. I paused for a moment then jumped head first into the nearest snow bank laughing. Alice, Gary and Julius all looked out the open door to the Tower and stared at me like I had finally lost it. _Please~ I lost my sanity when I was in the first grade and accidentally ran into a brick wall._

No, seriously, that actually happened.

Julius looked at Gray and Alice. "Whose the insane girl with the weird hat and glasses that just ran down the stairs and jumped head first into the snow?" They both sighed.

I got up out of the snow and walked over to the three tower residence. "Sorry about that, I saw the snow and just had to jump in it. Oh, and to answer your question, I'm Jay Kat. One of the new outsiders." I said introducing myself to Julius.

He stared at me for a moment then turned around and left to get back to his work. I frowned. "Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning…" I mumbled. Honestly, Julius's foul mood is ruining my good one.

"Don't worry he's always like that." Gray mumbled glaring down the hall. _Does Gray hate both Ace and Julius?_ I wondered.

"Umm Jay?" Alice asked. I turned my attention back to her and smiled.

"Yeah?" "I know you wanted to go into the snow and all, but did you really have to dive head first into a snow bank?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"Yep, what else was I suppose to do? Just lie down in it and make snow angles?" I laughed. Alice just shook her head. Suddenly we all heard another small crash. We turned around to see Ace pop out of the nearest snow bank.

"Yeah! Snow bank diving! This is much more fun than cheery blossoms diving!" Ace said happily. I turned back to Alice and Gray grinning widely.

"You see! Ace has the right idea!" I said. They both just stared at the two of us and walked away. Ace came up next to me looking puzzled.

"What's their problem?" He asked. I just shrugged.

"I guess they don't like snow." Ace nodded.

"Wanna go dive in more snow banks?"

"Fuck yeah!"

…

**Ray's P.O.V.**

I stared at the incubus realizing what he meant. _Shit! How the hell did I forget such a Goddamn important fact about April Season!?_ I mentally slapped myself. Nightmare shrugged.

"Not sure, but I would recommend finding someone that can teach you how to play at least one card game like 'Go-Fish' or 'War' or even 'Old Maid'. " Nightmare suggested. I glared at him before sighing.

I knew he was right. I haven't picked up a deck of cards since I was five. And even then I hardly ever played. I _hated_ card games, I don't know why, but they always annoyed me. Probably because I never had the patients to sit through one.

I looked around and saw the dream realm starting to crack. "I guess I'll be waking up now." I mumbled. Nightmare nodded.

"Until next time, Miss. Carson." He said. I closed my eyes and felt myself fall. When I opened my eyes again and found myself in the guest room at the Hatter's mansion.

I sat up in my bed and looked around. Everything looked the way it had when I fell asleep. I got up and walked over to the window and slowly opened the curtains. My eyes widen as I gazed at the beautiful scenery around me.

All the leaves on the trees had turned bright rich shades of reds, oranges, yellows, and browns. The grass didn't look as green as it once did, but still held a certain charm. And I also noticed some pumpkins popping up here and there.

I smiled taking in the view. Fall wasn't my favorite season, I was more of a summer person, but I could still appreciate it. But my favorite thing about the fall, the one thing that summer didn't have: Halloween. I love, love, _love_ Halloween! It was my favorite holiday. Hell, I loved it more than my own flipping birthday!

I tried looking beyond the tops of the trees to see the other territories, but only the Circus tent. I frowned. It was almost like the other territories never existed. I couldn't see the top tower like I used to, or the tips of the roller costars and Ferris Wheel of the Amusement park, or the towers of the Heart Castle.

I frowned. _April Season really has come…_

I heard a nock at the door. I turned around and before I could say 'enter', the twins followed by Elliot came barging in. I felt my eye twitch as the twins ran up to me. _ I didn't even tell them to come in._

"Hey! Ray-san! Did you see? Did you see?" Dee asked excitedly.

"Yeah! It Autumn!" Dum shouted sounding just as excited. I nodded.

"Yeah. That means that the land has settled, right?" they nodded. I mentally cry/sobbed. _I_ _really don't wanna go back to that creepy Circus! And I especially don't want to play a stupid card game! But I also want to see Jay and Alice again…why do these sort of things only happen to me?_

"Oi! Raaayyy-saaannn!" Dee said waving his hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"What? Oh, sorry! Deep in thought." I said laughing nervously. They frowned.

"Are you alright Ray-san?"

"Yeah, you seem a bit 'out-of-it'"

"Well, I did just wake up." I laughed. They didn't look convinced and continued to stare at me. "Seriously guys, I'm perfectly fine!"

They looked at each other and shrugged. I sighed and looked back out the window. Elliot crossed his arms.

"What's wrong Ray? Do you not like Autumn?" The hare asked sounding a little disappointed. I looked at him and quickly shook my head.

"No, no! I love Fall! I mean sure; I'm more of a summer person, but Fall has Halloween and Thanksgiving! Well…actually I'm more excited about Halloween… since it's my favorite holiday… you Wonderlanders celebrate Halloween, right?" I couldn't remember weather or not they had Halloween in Wonderland.

Elliot frowned. "_Wonderlanders_?"

"Of course we celebrate Halloween!"

"It's the best holiday ever!" the twins shouted answering my question. I fist pumped.

"Yeah!" I said happily. They have Halloween here! I guess I pick the best territory to stay at. Haha Jay would be so jelly right now.

"Well, you seem happy this morning, Miss. Carson." Blood said entering the room. I nodded.

"Wonderland has Halloween! Of course I'm happy! Fall is the only season when I can Cosplay as much as I want without my parents or anyone else criticizing me." I said proudly. They all stared at me strangely.

"Ray-san, what's Cosplay?" Dee asked. I blinked and looked at each of the role holders. They truly don't have any clue what Cosplay is? Well this is sad…

"Well 'Cosplay' means 'costume-play' or as in you dress up in the outfits your favorite amine, or TV show characters wear for no reason. There are even big convention where a bunch of Cospayers can get together hang out read manga, or even some times people can put on some plays or act out cretin scenes from the manga or anime." I said giving them a crappy explanation.

They nodded trying to make sense of what I just said, but I think they got it.

"I see. Do people in your world do this 'Cosplay' thing quite often?" Blood asked. I shook my head.

"Nope~ " I chirped. Blood looked like he wanted to say something else, but didn't. I looked outside one more time and sighed.

"Well I need you all to get out of the room now." I said remembering I was still only in my nightgown.

"Why?" Dee asked.

"Because I need to get changed, _duh_!" I shouted. Blood left immediately, while Elliot had to drag the twins out. I sighed and shook my head. _Those two…_

I walked over to the nightstand where I kept my outfit, only to find it missing. My eye twitched. And I ran back outside.

"Oi! Blood?" I asked catching up to the mafioso.

"Is something wrong young lady?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I can't find my outfit, do you know where it might have gone?"

He thought for a minute and then nodded. "Yes, one of the maids must have come in while you were sleeping and taken it down to get washed."

"Where would it be now?"

"Hmm…I'd check the laundry room on the fifth floor, but you might want to put on some cloths first." He said pointed to my nightgown. I sighed and walked back over to my room and opened the wardrobe.

My twitched as I stared at the arrangement of frilly dresses. All pinks, purples, yellows and pastels. _Of all the things why must it have been pastels?_

"Oh joy…" I mumbled stepping into the large wardrobe trying to find a dress that would best suit me.

After about an hour or so of dress browsing, I found a cute black, grey and purple-checkered dress with black lace trimming that ended at my knees. It had two black leather straps just around the waist and black and grey straps with black lace. I found a pair of knee high black boots and a black chocker to complete the look.

_Not bad…_ I shrugged. I quickly brushed my hair and tucked my side bangs behind my ear and ran up to the laundry room on the fifth floor.

Unfortunately, my cloths were still being washed and had yet to be dried so it would be some time before I ever got them back. And with that in mind I went down stairs and outside to find the Hatters arguing with Peter.

The stopped arguing as I approached. The twins ran up to me and hug golmped me to the ground.

"Dang it! Please don't do that while I am forced to wear a dress!" I shouted trying to push the twins off.

"Aww!" Dee stated.

"Yeah! No fair! No Fair!" Dum finished, but they obediently got off. Elliot walked over and helped me off.

"That's some outfit you picked…" He mumbled looking at my punk goth dress. I nodded.

"Yeah, it was the only one I could find that wasn't frilly of pastel." The twins came over to us carrying a basket of mushrooms. I also took note of the purple and black powder on there hands as they held the basket up for me to see.

"Look Ray-san! We found a lot of mushrooms!" Dum said holding up a red one with yellow dots.

"Yeah and there poisonous too." Dee said with glee. I smiled and picked up a bright green mushroom with dark purple spots.

"Really? How do you know it's poisonous?" I asked interested. Dum reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red book and handed it to me. I took it and looked through it. On each page it described each mushroom and the effects it had on people.

"Coo!" I said handing the book back Dum. "Did you guys note all these yourself?" I asked. They nodded proudly.

"Yeah, it took a while and we had to use up a lot of the faceless people to get our results, but it was worth it." Dee explained. He also went into further detail on how they were able to test each of the mushrooms and what they were going to do with them.

I listened with great interest on how each poison worked and how they were going to grin them up into powder.

"Wow! That sounds like fun." I said happily. They blinked.

"Really? We thought all outsiders hated violence." Dee said.

"Yeah, onee-san does." Dum finished.

"Well I'm not Alice. And no, not all people from my world hate violence. It's not the answer to everything, but I think everyone needs a little violence in our life's, if we didn't; everyone would be a bunch of hippies." I shrugged. I had nothing against violence or murder or anything of that sort. It was wrong, yes, but it was going to happen. There's really no way to stop it.

"Well that interesting and all, but check out these." Elliot said holding up a basket of carrots. Blood looked like he was about to get sick while the twins just stared at him like he was a idiot. Peter just rolled his eyes. I looked over the basket and smiled.

"That's cool to Elliot, are planning on making carrot dishes with those?" asked sweetly. He nodded.

"Yep, you wanna help?" he asked. I shook my head vigorously.

"No thanks. The last time I tried to cook something it grew eyes walked off the plate and tried to eat my dog. It wasn't the best mother's day, but probably better than most." I said recalling last year's mother's day. The police had to come in and said that I should stay away from all cooking utensils.

Elliot just stared at me before slowly moving the carrots away from me. I laughed and told him that he doesn't have to worry about something like that ever happening with his carrot dishes.

…

After a few minutes of watching Blood debate with Peter for negotiations, nothing was really solved and he left saying he had to go look for Ace.

Blood left to get done some work and Elliot had a bunch of papers he needed to sign. So that left me alone with the twins.

After a few minutes of sitting around and doing absolutely nothing, I began to realize why these two always ditched work; _It was the most boring thing in the flipping world!_

"Oi Ray-san?" Dee asked. I glanced over to him.

"Hmm?"

"Can we grin the mushrooms into power so we can use it for poison?" Dum asked. I shrugged.

"I guess it would be okay as long as we do it here. Technically you wouldn't really be ditching work." I mumbled.

"Yeah!" they both cheered. I just laughed as Dee went to get something to grin up the mushrooms, while Dum stayed with me by the gate and explained the process of making mushrooms into poison. Not the best thing someone should be teaching me, by hey; this _is_ Wonderland.

…

**That's Chapter 7 it's not as good as I hoped it would be but it's the base for the rest of the story building up with some plans I have for later chapters. So yes, Ray can't play cards-not even Go Fish-and you will see her lack of skills later on in the story XD **

**And snow pile diving! Oh Jay Jay…I think I mentioned earlier that she was based off of a good friend of mine, and the sad thing is if she was in Wonderland and saw freshly fallen snow, that would be the first thing she would do… So yeah…**

**Well, let me know what you think!**

**Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO! HELLO! THIS BE AIWF888 BRINGING YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER!*fist pump* **

**Sister: *****stares blankly at insane older sister***** I feel so terrible for all those people who actually pay your stories any mind…**

**Me: …hurtful…**

**Anyways I come bringing you all Chapter 8 of Two Girls in Heartland! The last chapter way the base for most of my story featuring the season settlement in April Season. **

**Hope you all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice! Everything, except Jay and Ray, belongs to QuinRose!**

…

Chapter 8: Changing the Seasons

**Jay's P.O.V.**

I sat in front of the fireplace along side Ace soaking wet. Gray came over and plopped a towel on my head and then gave me a cup of hot coco. _Yummy!_ I thought happily as I sipped probably the best hot chocolate I have ever tasted in my young life.

"Why don't I get one?" Ace asked smiling. Gray looked over to the knight and glared.

"Because I want to make sure Miss. Kat doesn't get a cold and I could care less about your well being so if you want a hot chocolate go and make one yourself." Gray replied darkly. Ace just laughed as his hand went for his sword.

"Aww. That's mean Mr. Lizard~"

"I could care less." Gray mumbled walking away. Ace quickly got up and followed the lizard out of the room. Not even a minute later could I hear the sound of metal clanging against each other.

"They always do that." Alice said coming into the room and sitting down beside me. "As you can clearly see they don't exactly get along very well."

I nodded. "No kidding. Why do they hate each other so much anyways?"

"I'm not entirely sure I think Gray just finds Ace annoying, and he's also the only one who can match Ace's skills, so Ace likes to "train" with him." Alice clarified. I nodded and took another sip of my hot coco. **(A/N: I don't know the really reason, but I thinks it something along those lines)**

"Hey Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you guys mean when you say 'the seasons have settled'?" I asked. Alice looked at me for a moment before sighing and shaking her head.

"I thought that Nightmare would have already explained this to you."

"He probably did, but I just forget." Alice just face palmed. I laughed at her reaction.

"Jay you _really_ don't want to forget such important information. Your life could very well depend upon it. Especially in Wonderland, and during April Season of all things." Alice said in a very serious tone. I just shrugged.

"I can't help that I have a short memory. There's just to much junk shoved up here." I joked pointing to my head.

"I'm serious Jay."

"So am I. Now are you going to tell me or not?" Alice sighed again and leaned her head on the back of the couch so she was looking up at the ceiling. It was a few minutes before she replied.

"You're going to have to remember this until April Season ends. Got it?" Alice asked sternly. I nodded my head vigorously and sat cross-legged on the sofa to face her.

"In April Season; outsiders cannot move freely between territories, unless accompanied by a role holder." She started. "The only way for us to go to another territory and visit people is by changing the season. The only way to change the season is by betting the Joker in a game of cards."

My mind instantly went back to Ray conversation with Nightmare last night before I woke up.

_And I also have on more thing before you wake up Ray," he added turning back to my now emotionless friend, "I suggest you learn how to play a game of cards."_

Is that what Nightmare meant when he said she should learn to play a game of cards? Did she already know this fact and not know how to play a card game? That would definitely explain why she looked so scared back there.

"Hey, Jay are you paying attention?" Alice asked annoyed waving her hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled.

"What, oh a no. I was lost in thought. I have a question. What would happened if say, there was an outsider who didn't know how to play a game of cards, and she needed to change the season?" I asked nervously. Alice gave me questioned look and shrugged.

"Are you saying you don't know how to play a game of cards?"

"No, I was thinking figuratively, like if that ever did happen." I said quickly. Alice nodded.

"Well, I think they would have to get someone to teach them how to play, or they would be stuck in their current territory until April season ended."

"But lets say this outsider was to embarrassed, or prideful to ask for any sort of help and they _had_ to go to another territory?"

"Well, they would be stuck playing a card game until they won. Any more questions?" I shook my head glumly.

"No, that pretty much sums it up." I mumbled. _God damnit Ray! What the hell have you gotten yourself into now?_

Suddenly an idea came to mind. I quickly got up and set my unfinished hot coco on a small table and ran out the room.

"Wait Jay where are you going?" Alice as quickly. I ran back and smiled cheerfully at her.

"I'm changing to season of course!" I said happily and ran out of the Tower before she could say anything else.

…

It wasn't hard to find the Circus. I just followed the sound of music and the tops of the giant tent over the snow covered trees. When I got there, it was still cold, but I seemed to be the only one experiencing cold. There was no snow on the ground or any place else. Now that I thought about it, the moment I stepped into the woods with weird doors, windows, and signs on them, the snow just seemed to disappear, but the cold winds stayed.

I shivered slightly and looked around. The Joker was a role hold so he shouldn't be too hard to spot. I'll just change the season to…_wait! _

_What season was the Hatter's going through?_

I mentally slapped myself repeatedly for not asking before I ran out of the Tower. I sighed deciding to head back and ask Alice, she'll probably know. I turned around only to see someone standing behind me.

I jumped back in surprise and put my hands in front of my face in a defensive position. I looked at the man who dared surprise me and saw that he had a face. _Oh, this must be the Joker…he's a lot taller than I imagined…_

"Is something wrong miss?" he asked. I lowered my arms and shook my head.

"Are you the Joker?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled. "Good. I'm Jay Kat, and I came here to change the season." I proclaimed putting my hands on my hips.

"You're an outsider?" he asked me looking very confused. I nodded.

"Yeah, you already met my friend, Ray, right?" he nodded and smiled.

"Yes I did. Though she didn't really seem to like me or my counter part very much." the Joker said laughing nervously. I blinked and tilted my head to the side a bit.

"There's two Jokers?" I asked blankly. He nodded. _Damnit Nightmare! Why didn't you tell me that?!_

"So, which season did you wish to change to?" he asked happily. I sweat dropped.

"Actually…I kinda forgot to ask what season the Hatter's were experiencing before I rushed out of the Tower, so I was going to head back , ask and then come back here." I mumbled scratching my cheek.

"Oh, don't worry about the season, as long as you know what territory you're going to, you don't even really need to know the season." He said happily. There was something off about this guy. It was a lot like Ace. That smile; it's fake and really weird's me out.

"So, shall we?" he asked gesturing for me to follow him. I nodded and he guided us over to a small wooden table just outside the main tent. I sat down on one side and he took the other.

He then pulled out a deck of cards and began to shuffle them. "Got any game you want to play in particular?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't feel like playing anything to complicated, so I'll just settle with Go-Fish." He nodded and handed me my cards and then put any remainders in the middle after taking his.

"Well miss. Kat, let the games begin~"

…

"Yay! I win!" I shouted happily. It had taken me quite a few tries, but I finally won. It's very unnatural for me _not_ to win a game of card within three tries, but at least I won in the end.

"Alright then, it was the Hatters you wanted to go to, right?" he asked putting away the cards. I nodded and the temperature rose a little, but not too much. I looked around but everything looked the same, but at the same time it didn't.

"Fall…" I mumbled. The Joker nodded. "Yes, that would seem to be their current season."

"Well thanks Mr. Joker!" I said happily .

"Call me White, 'Mr. Joker' is far to formal." He laughed I nodded.

''Well then, just call me Jay, see ya!" I said as I turned around to leave.

…

After a few minutes I reached the front gates of the mansion and, surprisingly, I saw Dee and Dum at their posts. I then saw Ray with them wearing a punk-goth dress the suited her well. It just need some green, then it would be an official 'Ray Dress'. The were all sitting in front of a basket as Dee smashed whatever was in there with a mallet.

_Oh God! What are those three smashing so happily?! Maybe it a squirrel! Oh my God they're killing a poor little squirrel! DON'T WORRY LITTLE SQUIRREL! I SHALL SAVE YOU!_ I thought running up.

"DON'T KILL THE SQUIRREL!" I shouted from behind them. Dee and Dum instantly turned around and pointed their guns at my face. They stopped pointing their guns at me when they saw that I wasn't an enemy.

"Or 'hello' as people used to say." I mumbled in a fake British accent as they lowered their weapons.

"Sorry Jay-san." Dee mumbled putting his gun back in his pocket.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on us, it'll get you killed one day." Dum added turning back to the basket. I nervously peaked over and just saw a bunch of purple and orange powder with a few clumps that Dee was smashing out.

"What are you smashing?" I asked nervously. Ray looked at me blankly.

"Well, it's not a squirrel." She deadpanned. I put my hands up in defense.

"Hey! Knowing your violent tendency and how happy you looked smashing what ever it was in that basket, I thought it was a small animal, like a squirrel, or someone's skull." The three of them looked at me with deadpanned expressions.

"Jay-san, why would we want to kill a squirrel?" Dum asked blankly.

"Yeah, we find them amusing. And besides, if we were smashing someone's skull, we would have left it attacked to the corpse, and there would be a lot more blood every where." Dee explained. Ray just shrugged.

"I like squirrels, and as for the skull thing; I would put it in a basket, light a candle on top of it and put a bunch of flowers ever wear along with the victims blood and practice black magic, I could never let a perfectly good skull go to waste."

We all stared at her like she had finally lost it (which she already has), before she started laughing. "Just kidding. Just kidding!" she giggled until she was silent with laughter. I got the joke and laughed along with her.

"But no seriously; what are you smashing?" I asked in a serious tone. They all smiled and I involuntarily shivered.

"Poisonous mushrooms!" They shouted happily. My eye twitched.

"Where teaching Ray-san how to make poison!"

"Yeah, she's a fast learner." I stared at the twins in pure horror and then looked back to Ray who was smiling innocently. I face palmed and took away their mallet and basket.

"Hey!" they shouted. I shook my head.

"Nope! Don't you two know better than to teach this one," I nodded to Ray, "to make poison?"

They shook their heads clearly not understanding. "Ray, is a psychopath. And a very dangerous one at that, and should not be trusted with things such as poison." I said, but they just shrugged.

"So?" Dee asked blankly.

"Big deal. Everyone in Wonderland is a dangerous psychopath, it really doesn't make a difference." Dum shrugged. Ray smiled at the two and I frowned. _Damn. They have a point._

"So can you please give us back the basket of smashed up poisonous mushrooms?" Ray asked in a bored tone. I glared at her suspiciously.

"Only if you, Ray Carson, solemnly swear not to poison anyone, unless you are in a life or death situation." I declared. She face palmed and stood up.

"Fine." I smiled and gave them back the basket.

"Why did you only make Ray-san swear?" Dum asked curiously as Dee started to smash the mushrooms again.

"Because you two will go around poisoning people no matter what I say. Ray here, on the other hand, would never _willingly_ break a promise, and do whatever it takes to fulfill it." I said patting my brown haired friend on the back. Hard.

Ray growled and smacked my hand away. "Any particular reason _why_ you came here?" I frowned as my mind drew to a blank for a moment, but the I snapped my fingers and nodded my head.

"Yep. I came here to teach you how to play a game of cards!" I declared loudly. Ray looked at me surprised.

"H-how did you know I couldn't play cards? I never told you or anyone that. Did Nightmare tell you? I'll kill that worm if he did." She mumbled as a dark purplish aura began to form around her. The twins looked very afraid of her and I shock my head.

"No~" I said casually. "I forgot how to change the seasons so Alice explained it to me. Then, I thought back to Nightmare's last words to you before I woke up. And by putting two and two together, I came to the rather obvious conclusion that you had absolutely no idea how to play cards." I explained in a scientific like tone. Ray stared at me blankly before looking away embarrassed.

"The one time you're not oblivious to things…" she mumbled.

"Well, what were you going to do all April Season if you didn't know how to play card games? Where just gonna wait around until April Season ended, or for someone to come and get you?" I questioned. She didn't reply. "Geez.."

"You don't know how to play card games?" Dee asked. Ray nodded crossing her arms, still refusing to look anyone in the eyes. She gets so easily embarrassed by the simplest of things, like Mio from K-ON!

"Yeah, so?" she asked trying to sound tough. I sighed and patted her on the shoulder.

"You're to easily embarrassed by the smallest things. It's really not that much of a big deal." I told her. Dee and Dum both nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, if you wanted to know," Dum started.

"We could have teach you. All you have to do is ask." Dee finished. Ray looked up slightly and gave a cute little "R-really?" that would make anyone blush. I smiled and slung my are around her shoulder.

"Now there's the adorably moe Ray-chan that we all know and love!" I teased. She quickly turned to glare at me and removed my arm.

"I'm NOT adorable or moe! Wait-what does _moe_ mean?" she asked innocently. I smirked not wanting to tell her.

"Oh nothing~" I said happily. She pouted and started banging her fists against me in a childish manner.

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" she whined repeatedly. I just shook my head as she continued to hit me. It didn't hurt since she wasn't trying. Dee and Dum were cracking up at the scene in front of them.

Eventually Ray calmed down and Dee got a deck of cards from the mansion without being seen by Elliot. Dee and Dum continued with their poison making, while I did my best to try and teach Ray how to play a game of Go-Fish…

…

We continued to play the game for a few hours until I finally gave up. We had probably played a little over a thousand games and I had won every single one. Its no flipping wonder why she's so damn nervous about playing the Joker. Ray _sucks_ at cards games. And that's just _sugar coating_ it.

I slammed my cards down in defeat and glanced up at Ray. She looked really annoyed. Her eye was twitching like crazy and the cards were shaking in her hands. She looked ready to snap. Dee and Dum had moved away from Ray, in fear of her rage and that she might kill the very next persons she sees without mercy. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was already sunset. _I need to head back…_ I thought miserably.

I stood up and collected the cards. Ray took a deep breath and handed me hers. I felt really bad for her, anyone would. She got up and brushed of the dirt from her dress and started to walk inside the mansion. I thought about stopping her, but then decided against it and turned to the twins.

"Make sure she's okay." I mumbled before heading back. They nodded and ran after her. There was no making progress with Ray when it came to cards. I guess its just one of those things when no matter what you do, you just can't get any better.

I sighed and put my hands behind my head. _Damn. I'm one of the best card players she knows, and it took _me_ several tries to beat White…she's gonna have a tough time playing the game that's for sure._ I thought head back to the Circus.

…

I played a few rounds of poker with White before heading back to the Tower. I shivered as a cool breeze went by. The only down side to winter is the cold, but at least it keeps all the bugs away.

I entered the Tower and was immediately greeted by Alice. She asked where I went and if I was okay. _Jeez this woman worries a lot._ I sweat dropped as she put a towel over my head along with several blankets.

"You could say that again." Nightmare said blankly randomly appearing from behind me. I jumped back.

"What are you supposed to be, a ninja?" I asked. He laughed and shook his head.

"No, but I could be. I'm very good at hiding." Nightmare said proudly trying to sound impressive. Which he wasn't.

"But, not good enough." Gray said monotonously appearing from behind Nightmare. I clapped my hand completely impressed. _Wow I never saw him coming!_

"Wha! But you didn't see me coming either!" Nightmare whined. I shrugged.

"I dunno, something about Gray appearing out of no where is just…seems to impress me more so than you Nightmare, no offense or anything."

"How was that _not_ offensive?!" Nightmare shouted as Gray dragged him up the stairs. I smiled cheerfully and waved goodbye before heading to my room.

I quickly got changed into my nightgown and looked out the window. _Hmm…let's see now; there's winter at the Tower, and fall at the Hatter's. So that leaves Summer and Spring! I wonder what the Amusement Park has?_ I mused looking up at the stars. _I'll find out tomorrow~_

I sighed happily before hopping into bed and falling asleep.

…

**So yes! That was chapter 8! Jay has officially been to all the territories and Ray sucks at card games! I wonder what will happen next…**

**JK! I already planned that out…sort of… **

**So I hope you all liked this chapter, and I apologize if it wasn't any good!**

**Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter for Two Girls in Heartland! Hope you guys like it. I've been meaning to type this up for a while now, but sadly I am one of those people forced to have a life nor can I type up a chapter in one day like most people can so my updates are slow =_=;;**

**Plus I'm **_**way**_** to easily distracted by the TV in the room I am currently typing in. *****glances at TV***** must…resist…temptation…**

**Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter and also I don't own Heart/Clover/Joker no Kun no Alice! Everything except Jay and Ray belongs to QuinRose!**

**If I did own this manga/game it would either suck, or we would all have had an anime by now!**

…

Chapter 9: Jobs and a Card~

**Ray's P.O.V.**

It's been a few weeks since Jay came by to teach me how to play 'Go-Fish' and she hasn't come back since. It was really annoying that the seasons have settled so I can't go around and visit people. I mean sure there was Blood, Elliot, Dee, and Dum, but they were always so busy.

By now I had already memorized the entire Hatter estate, memorized each faceless servants face and had finally be reduced to pretending to be shooting imaginary targets on the ceiling with hair ties.

I was annoyed that the only other way for me to visit another territory would be to ask one of the role-holders to escort me. But I would feel too guilty or cowardly doing so, and I'm also pretty damn prideful. I hadn't told Blood or Elliot that I couldn't play something as simple as 'Go Fish' and I had asked the Twins not to say anything either.

It was just to embarrassing. I knew from the way he acted in the manga that Blood would never let me live that down, and I'm not too sure Elliot would either. I sighed staring up at the ceiling of my bedroom wondering what to do next.

I wrapped my last hair tie around my hand in a gun position and fired. Great. Now I was out of hair ties. I didn't feel like picking them up so I just continued to lay on the floor in silence listening to the sound of footsteps that would pass by every so often.

After a few minutes I rolled over on to my stomach and stared at the wall in front of me. _Yep. It's official. For the first time in my life, I'm bored._ I thought blankly. There was always something entertaining me back in my world, so I never really got bored. But now…

I sighed again and glanced up at my bag. I had gone threw it at least a hundred times and found nothing. I had finished my _Mark of Athena_ book and now couldn't wait for the next. Which I was never going to get and had already made thousands of guesses for what was going to happen.

I got up and sat on my knees looking around the room. There was too much white in here. Like a doctor or dentists office. _Or a classroom…_ I growled and shook my head. I got up and walked over the wardrobe closet and went in it. I walked all the way to the back hoping to find Narnia, but sadly I didn't.

"Damn…" I mumbled and sat down in the dark with my arms wrapped around my knees as I stared at the back boarded. _So this is what Jay feels like when she grounded…_ I thought absent-mindedly. I rested my head against one of the many dresses in the closet and closed my eyes.

Then a brilliant idea popped into my mind. I smiled happily and ran out of the wardrobe and then open the door to my room. I stopped smiling when I bumped in to Blood who was just about to knock on my door.

He looked surprised and helped me off the floor. "Are you alright young lady?" He asked as I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Yeah, I'm fine, actually I had something I wanted to ask you." I said happily. He smirked and nodded.

"Well you can ask me at the tea party, I was just coming to get you." He said not even giving me a chance to speak. I sighed and nodded. I pulled back the hood on my green panda hoodie, which I had _finally_ gotten back from the maids, and walked with Blood outside to the garden.

Elliot and the Twins were already seated and eating when we arrived.

"Hey Ray-san!" the twins greeted. I smile and waved as I took a seat right across from them. Elliot sat left of me and Blood, of course, sat at the head of the table. A maid came by and poured me a cup of mint tea. I thanked her as she walked away and I then cut myself a slice of vanilla cake. It was the only cake that thankfully _wasn't_ carrot cake. I now understand Blood's displeasure of carrot dishes.

"So Ray have you gone to any of the other territories yet?" Elliot asked. I shook my head.

"Nope." He frowned looking a little shocked.

"Why not?" I just shrugged not wanting to give them my real reason.

"'Cause I'm lazy." I said blankly. Wasn't a total lie. Even if I did know how to play a game of cards, chances are I still wouldn't go. Mainly because I don't wanna go to the Circus and see all those _evil_, _evil_ clowns!

"That isn't very much of a reason." Blood said simply taking a sip of his tea. I frowned and crossed my arms.

"Well not everything needs to have a reason." I pouted. Blood just shook his head and chuckled.

"With you around miss Carson, I guess not." He said smirking.

"Should feel insulted by that comment?" I asked blankly. Blood just continued to smirk and sip his tea, not giving me an answer. I growled and took my anger out on the cake by stabbing my fork with it. If Jay was here she just pat my head and tell me: "Now, now Ray-Ray; there's no reason to take your anger out on the cake~" I'd then probably threaten to stab her with my fork and then she'd threaten me with a knife. We'd probably continue to do this until Blood stopped us.

I laughed quietly without even realizing it. "What so funny miss?" Blood asked snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up.

"Hu? Oh, nothing." I said quickly. He nodded and the sky suddenly turned to night. It was sunset before, which was quite odd. Normally that was Vivaldi's thing.

"Oh, young lady, I believe you said you had something you wanted to ask me?" Blood said finishing his tea. I paused for a moment trying to remember what it was and then snapped my fingers remembering.

"Oh yeah! I wanted to ask you if I could start working here." I said cheerfully. There was an awkward silence as everyone stared at me. I frowned. _Was that not as good of an idea as I thought it was?_

"Why might that be?" Blood asked looking a bit taken back by my request.

"Oh, I don't really have anything better to do, plus it'll keep me busy so that I won't be reduced to shooting hair ties at the ceiling or climbing into the wardrobe waiting for Narnia to appear." I explained simply.

"N-narnia?" Elliot asked confused.

"It's a movie reference." I said quickly. He nodded and continued to eat his carrot cake. Blood thought about my idea for a moment before shrugging.

"I don't see why not. Is there any job you had in mind particularly?" He asked.

"As long as it doesn't have to do with cooking or paper work, I'm fine." I mumbled. Blood nodded.

"I see, well, I'll have some sort of idea for you tomorrow, will that be alright?" He asked. I nodded.

"As long as it keeps me from having delusions that there's a whole world living in the back of my wardrobe closet it fine with me." I said happily tacking a bite out of my cake. The twins laughed at my comment and Blood and Elliot creaked a smile.

…

The next day I headed over to Blood's office. He gave me a job my job was basically helping out the head maid. Frankly I was slightly disappointed that I wasn't given a job that involved using a gun, but Blood said that if I did, I would automatically be considered a Mafioso and would be targeted by the Hatter enemies.

"Now that that's settled, you'll need a uniform. I'll have a maid uniform brought in-" Blood started but I cut him off.

"Actually, can I wear the guy's uniform?" I asked. Blood looked at me oddly.

"Why might that be?"

"Because I refuse to wear dresses or skirts for anything other than a special occasion, plus I feel for comfortable in pants. There much easier to move around in." I replied happily. Blood sighed and shook his head.

"You truly are one strange outsider miss Carson." He chuckled. I nodded.

"Yes, yes I am." And with that I got changed into my Hatter work uniform and started assisting the head maid doing whatever it was that I was told to do.

Things went on like that for a few days. I learned that the head maids name was Roselyn, she looked like all the other maids, but she did have her own individual qualities that all faceless have. Like for instance: Roselyn had higher check bones and her hair was closer to blond that it was to brown like the rest of the workers.

I also noticed something about each of the worker's I met; even if it was for a second I swear I could see eyes. I remembered reading in one of the manga's that it said that the workers and other background characters did have a face, but they just faded away due to their role. Outsider, like me, could see their eyes, but only if you looked hard enough.

I saw that Roselyn's were a bright shade of green, like mine, and the head butler, Alfie, had a bright shade of blue. I saw this with each of the faceless and suddenly, they didn't seem so…faceless. It was a weird yet exciting discovery.

…

_The next day:_

I sighed trying not to look up. _I've gotten myself into some dangerous situations, but this, is by far the worst…_ I thought to myself. I sighed trying to keep my grip on the curtain rode I was cling to for dear sweet life.

Earlier today Roselyn had asked me to clean the all the windows on the fifth floor. Each one was a good two stories high and about 15ft wide. It didn't seem like such a hard job since I didn't have a problem with heights, so Roselyn got me a really big latter and left me alone with my work.

About an hour or so later I was about half way done. I was now standing at the top if the ladder holding onto the railing trying to get this one spot that was just out of my reach. I leaned out a bit and the ladder wobbled. But I paid no mind to it. I had done this about 5 times now. _Just a little further…_ I thought to myself. "_Got it!" _ I shouted happily. My right foot was the only part of my body that was still on to the ladder and was about to slip off. _Oh shit!_ I carefully brought my left foot around and was able to place it back on the ladder as well.

_Good! Now all I have to do is-_ suddenly a crowd of faceless was storming down the hallway carrying large stacks of paper work. I sweat dropped and continued to make my way back onto the ladder. Then one of the faceless bumped into the ladder causing it to wobble and then the whole ladder came down itself.

I quickly caught the bucket of water with my feet and my rage fell on top of my face. Both my hands were griping onto the curtain rode. And to make manners worse I was wearing white gloves that were causing me to lose my grip. The ladder landed with a large bang, but the crowd of faceless servants were long gone. The bucket was weighing me down making it even harder to hold on. I felt like I was being stretched out.

"Well this is just bloody perfect!" I cursed in a fake British accent. I glanced around but there was not a single person in sight. "I thought these things only happen in anime…"

I slowly wrapped my arms around the pole. That helped a bit but it was still pretty damn painful. I also had to be carful not to drop the bucket of water that was nearly full. I looked out the window and I could see Elliot and the Twins arguing.

I sighed. There was no way they'd see me. They're far to busy arguing…

…

I felt like hours had passed before I heard the sound of footsteps coming down one of the near by hallways. _Yes!_ I thought happily. The person turned the corner and I saw it was Roselyn.

"Ah! Roselyn!" I shouted. The women turning in my direction and almost dropped the tray of tea she was carrying. If I could see her eyes now, I bet they'd be the size of Texas. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I know. Do you think you could get the ladder either before I fall, or this bucket of water that's sliding of my feet?" I asked, still in a fake British accent. I don't know why, but I love talking a fake British accent!

Roselyn just sighed and shook her head. "How did you..?"

"Bunch of people with paper work came running by here, probably looking for Elliot." I mumbled. She nodded and looked around, probably for someplace to put down the tray.

"Oh, Alfie!" she shouted. "Can you hold this for a moment?" Roselyn asked. Alfie turned the corner and stopped. He looked at me then the ladder and at Roselyn.

"Umm…sure…" He mumbled taking the tray. "Do I want to know?" he asked as Roselyn started to lift up the giant ladder. From my perspective, it looked like Roselyn was putting in no effort at all lifting up that giant ladder and placing it under me. _She must be very strong…_

I sighed when I put the bucket down onto the ladder. You really have no idea how good it felt not having that thing dragging me down. I then carefully lowered myself onto the ladder and took the cleaning rag of my head.

I then took the bucket in one hand, rage in the other and slid down the ladder and on to the ground.

"Thanks. I know officially get a sense of how people in mid-evil stretching, torture felt." I said stretching my arms. Roselyn chuckled at my statement and nodded.

"No problem. Boss would probably kill me if anything happened to you, while you were on a task I assigned you to." She said.

Why do I suddenly get the feeling that if she had the option that she would have let me fall?

"Oh well. Your safe now." Alfie said giving Roselyn a look. I nodded.

"Well, sorry to disrupted both your work. I'll get back to mine now." I said cheerfully picking the bucket back up. Roselyn and Alfie both flinched and quickly glanced at each other.

"You know what? How about we give an assignment that won't get you killed. Like…" Roselyn trailed off looking around then grabbed the tray from Alfie's hands and gave it to me. "Delivering Boss his tea. Hopefully it's still warm."

I looked at weirdly before sighing. "Fine." I pouted walking away.

…

I walked down the hall and came to a pair of large wooden doors that lead to Blood's office. I knocked quietly and waited for a few moments.

"Enter." An annoyed sounding Blood mumbled. _Well he doesn't sound like he's in a good mood…_ I thought opening the door.

I walked in and saw Blood sitting at his desk talking to Elliot and…Pierce? I stared at them for a moment before walking over to Blood's desk and pouring him some tea.

"Ah, I was wondering when my tea would get here." Blood said sounding less annoyed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Roselyn decided to give me a job that I most likely wouldn't get myself killed doing." I sweat dropped handing him his tea. Blood frowned.

"What were you doing before this?"

"Cleaning windows~"

"…" There was a very awkward silence as the three role-holders stared at me with deadpanned expression.

"Need anything else, before I leave?" I asked ignore the awkward stares of the role-holders.

"Oh, yes actually…" Blood stared pulling out an envelope from his desk, "I need you to deliver this to Mary Gowland; it's for negotiations tomorrow. You won't have to worry about changing the seasons, since you're on official business." He said handing me the letter. I nodded.

"Sure, no problem." I said taking the letter and heading out.

Pierce decided to tag along since he was going there anyways and I couldn't help but notice the spots of blood on his cheek and a few dabs on his clothes. _I highly doubt that's red paint…_

"Hey, Pierce?" I asked. He looked over to me cheerfully.

"Yes? Chu~"

"Do you work for the Mafia?" I think I remember reading that somewhere, but I wasn't really sure.

"Yes. Chu~ I used to live at the mansion, but the scary twins and cat chased me out. Chu~" he said sounding terrified just recalling it. I nodded.

"Hmm…I guess that makes sense I was curious as to why you were here. I figured it was either that or negotiations." I said looking down at the letter. Pierce nodded.

"Yes. I just came back from a job Chu~ I'm considered the undertaker of the Hatter's Chu~" He explained. I nodded thinking about the Undertaker from Black Butler. He was one of my favorite characters.

"That's cool. What's an 'undertaker'?" I asked.

"Oh! I clean up the messes when we finish a job. Cu~" I nodded thinking about just what sort of "messes" Pierce cleaned up.

The temperature stared to rise and I noticed that the trees were no longer browns, red, yellows, and oranges. But bright shades of green and I could see the tops of the roller coasters just fade into view.

I felt like I had just crossed some unseen barrier that separated the territories.

Pierce didn't look surprised, and I began to wonder if this invisible barrier that stopped outsiders, like me, from crossing between territories simply didn't exist in the minds of the role holders, there for, it wasn't there for them. _That would be an interesting thing to research…_ I thought absent-mindedly.

We walked through the gates and I ignored some of the looks I got from the workers. One of the male workers walked up to me and put up his hand to stop me. He crossed his arms and glared down at me trying to look intimidating.

"I'm sorry miss, but Hatter's aren't aloud here unless-" He started but I cut him off.

"I'm here on official business." I said coldly making the guy flinch. I held up the envelope. "I was asked to deliver this Gowland for territory negotiations happen tomorrow." I glared up at the man who looked he just saw a ghost. "Is there a problem wit that?"

He shook his head quickly before walking away with his tail between his legs.**(figuratively)**

I smirked cruelly before turning to Pierce who flinched and hid behind the nearest person. Which just so happened to be Boris.

Boris looked down at Pierce annoyed, but he didn't seem to notice. Pierce was to busy being terrified by me. I realized this and frowned.

"Sorry about that Pierce." I said trying to sound as sweet as I could. Boris looked me up and down before crossing his arms and smirked.

"You're working for the Hatter's now? And you managed to make Pierce more scared of you than me in less than a few seconds? You truly are the strangest outsider I've met." He laughed. I smiled nervously.

"Sorry about that, I didn't think they would let me deliver this letter if I didn't." Boris nodded.

"Your right, they probably wouldn't. I'll take you to the old man, now before the worker start up anymore trouble." Boris said happily escorting me over to an arrangement of odd looking buildings.

We walking in and went to Gowlands office. Boris knocked at the door and opened it before Gowland could say anything.

"Yo! Old Man delivery for ya!" Boris said casually walking in. Gowland looked up from his desk and glared at Boris.

"Can't you wait for me to-" Gowland stopped when he saw me. He looked quite surprised by my new uniform.

"You're working for the Hatter now?" Gowland asked. I shrugged.

"Yeah…it's been keeping me from trying to find Narnia in the back of my wardrobe." I said casually. They all looked at me weird not getting my reference.

"Movie reference." They nodded finally understanding.

"I see, well then, why the male uniform?"

"I refuse to wear a dress or skirt unless it's for an important even of occasion. Plus pants are _much_ more comfortable." Gowland laughed and nodded.

"I can agree with you there, even though I've never worn a dress or anything like that before, but pants are definitely comfortable." I smiled and handed him the envelope.

"Blood asked me to deliver this to you. It's for the territory negotiations tomorrow or something." I said. Gowland sighed nodded.

"Thanks, hope you and your friend come around and visit more often." Gowland smiled. I shrugged.

"I'll try." I said waving and walked out of the office. I made my way out of the Amusement Park without any troubled and walked down the path that lead to the Mansion.

_At least I don't have to worry about changing the seasons…_I thought happily breathing in the fresh summer air. I passed by a bunch of sunflowers and stopped for a few minutes to admire them, before making my way into the woods.

…

After a few minutes I began to grow weary of my surroundings. _I should be back at the Mansion by now…maybe I took a wrong turn?_ I looked back and noticed the path had disappeared.

"What the?" I frowned and looked around. None of this looked like it had back when I came here with Pierce. But that's not possible. There were only fours paths that lead to the Amusement Park and I took the one that lead to the Hatter. I was sure of it.

I turned around and decided to just keep going until I saw something that looked familiar. To pass the time I decided to hum to myself.

"_I found a grave, brushed off the face, felt your light and I remember why I know this place."_ I began to hum along to Evanescence "End of the Dream" _"I found a bird, closing her eyes, one last time and I wonder if she dreamed, like me~"_

"_As much as it hurts, ain't it wonderful to feel?" _I started to get a little louder as my favorite part came up. _"So go on and break your wings! Follow our heart till it bleeds as we run towards the end of the dream!"_

I laughed happily trying to remember the next verse.

"Nice song. What's it called?" a voice said from behind me. I shrieked and jumped around to face White. My heart was beating at about a thousand miles per hour due to the little scare he just gave me.

My eye twitched as I glared at the Jester. "Damn it White! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I shouted.

"**Yeah, but your reaction was so fucking funny we couldn't resist." **I heard Black laughing from the mask. I growled. And crossed my arms.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly turning my gaze back to White. I hated it when people herd me sing or when they sneak up on me without warning.

"Huh? Didn't you come here to change the season?" White asked confused. I blinked.

"What? No, of course not. Why would you…" I trailed off remembering that Blood had said that I didn't need to change the season since I was _on_ official business, but now I'm not so…

I face palmed and shook my head. "Got to pay more attention to those things…" I mumbled.

"Are you alright miss Ray?" White asked I nodded.

"Yeah, just forget what I just said…" I mumbled. White nodded.

"Well then, shale we?" White said leading the way while I trudged behind.

We made our way to the Circus and I sped up and hid behind White as some clown that dared pass by. White had led us over to the table where we sat at when I first came here.

I took a seat on one side and White sat on the other. He took out a deck of cards from his sleeve while I looked around trying to remember the rules of Go-Fish. _Damn it! I can't remember anything!_ I thought hysterically. Jay played me a few weeks ago and I hardly remembered the first thing about Go-Fish how the hell am I supposed to change the season?

"Miss Ray?" White asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hu? What?" I snapped my head up and looked around. White laughed a bit at my reaction.

"Do you always tend to space out this much?" White laughed. I nodded blankly.

"Yes, as a matter a fact I do. What were you saying?" I asked. White continued to shuffle the cards.

"I asked you if you had a game you wanted to play in particular." I shrugged.

"I guess Go-Fish." I mumbled tugging on the hem of the white jacket I had on.

"That seems to be a popular game among you outsiders. When ever Jay comes here that seems to be her favorite game." White said in a sing-song voice and began dealing out the cards. I nodded and saw White pick up his cards, so I did the same.

_50 thousand games later:_

"Miss Ray?" White asked shakily. My eye was twitching as I looked at my cards.

"What?" I seethed.

"Do you even know how to play Go-Fish?" He asked setting down his cards and looked at me seriously.

"…" I refused to respond. White sighed.

"I see, if you didn't know how to play then why didn't you pick a different card game, perhaps one that you already knew?"

"…"

"**Don't fucking tell us that you don't fucking know how to play a **_**single**_** fucking game of cards!"** Black shouted. I lowered my cards and looked away embarrassed.

White just shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why didn't you say something earlier?" White asked calmly. I just shrugged. _Because it's so damn embarrassing that's why!_ I mentally shouted. The day suddenly turned to sunset.

White got up and crossed his arms. "Normally I would teach you how to play Go-Fish or something but I need to manage the Circus, so Black," White looked at the belt, "You're going to teach her~"

"_**What!"**_ Black and I said in unison. White just waved his hand.

"I have to manage the Circus right now and Miss Ray needs to get home, and besides, it's not like your doing anything right now, Black." White spoke to the belt.

"**There's no way I'm going to fucking deal with that little-"** White put his hand over the belt and sighed.

"I truly am sorry about this Miss Ray. And I apologize for my partner's language."

"I've heard worse." I said blankly. _And said worse._ I mentally added. White nodded.

"Very well then, you two behave then~" White said and the world around me started to fade into the Prison.

I was standing up and I looked around quickly. The Prison looked exactly like it was in the manga and games. I sighed and crossed my arms. I was starting to get the feeling I was going to be here for a while.

"Jeez you look even more stupid in that outfit than you did in the outfit you came here in." Black cursed from behind me. I turned around and glared at the warden, who glared back.

"Let just get this over with." I mumbled. Black just clicked his tongue and pulled me over to a wooden table like the one at the Circus. There was a small light hanging over it that made me feel like I was being interrogated.

I saw a few blood stain on the table and realized this _was_ where Black interrogated people. I sighed looked back at the warden who shuffling the cards and cursing something under his breathe.

He dealed out the cards and explain how to play the game. I nodded taking in all the information and after a few minutes we started to play.

_A couple thousand card games later:_

"Bitch, are you just naturally horrible at card games?" Black asked annoyed. I sighed and looked up from my cards.

"I'm starting to think that. And don't call me 'bitch.'" I said darkly. Black just rolled his eyes plopped his feet up on the table.

"I'll call you whatever the fuck I want to, bitch, got it." Black sneered.

"Whatever you say, smiley." I said sarcastically. Black stood up and walked over to me. He grabbed me by one of my pigtails that my hair was in and pulled me up out of my chair.

"OW!" I shouted trying to pry my hair out of his grip. "LET GO!" Black grabbed the collar of my shirt and lifted me and inch or so off the ground and forced me to look at him.

"Listen here you little whore! If you ever call me 'smiley' ever again, I will have you in a cell before you know it and beat the living shit out of you until the day your pathetic little heart gives out." Black said darkly. I just glared at him.

"No." I said. I refuse to be intimidated by this asshole. Black's eyes widened looking a bit taken back, before letting go of my hair and took out his wipe.

"You're going to regret that." He said before throwing me to the ground and putting his foot on my stomach so that I couldn't get up. I didn't try. I just stared at him blankly waiting.

He just stood there as if waiting for something to happen. I crossed my arms.

"Well?" I asked in a bratty tone. Black sneered, but still didn't do anything.

"Aren't' you going to try to resist? Scream? Beg for mercy?" he asked looking slightly confused as to why I wasn't reacted.

"And give _you_ the satisfaction, _as if_. I refuse to be intimidated by and ass hole like you." I sneered glaring up at the warden. Black just stared at me for a minute and then took his foot off me. _Wasn't he going to try to kill-_My thoughts were cut off when Black kicked my side. I bit my lip refusing to scream.

"Tch. What the fuck is it gonna take to get you to scream?!" he shouted as he continued to kick me. I continued to bit my lip until I drew blood. Just when I was about to give in White suddenly came in on the little mask on the side of the belt.

"**Hey how's miss Ray doing?"** White asked cheerfully. Black stopped in mid kick. My eyes that were squeezed shut opened.

"She's can't play cards and she insulted me, so I'm in the middle of punishing her. The damn bitch won't scream!" Black yelled. I rolled my eye and slowly got up. I stood up strait and held my side that was throbbing like crazy.

"You're just horrible at torturing people." I said just to annoy Black.

"Why you little-"

"**Black I would recommend you stop. There are some angry people here from the Hatter's who would very much like to have miss Ray back in one piece."** White said sounding nervous. I sighed. _If it's Blood I'm so dead…_

"Tch fine! Just get the bitch out of my place!" Black shouted. And with that the Prison faded away and I found myself back at the Circus.

White was being held up by the scarf he was wearing by a guy in a black pin stripped suit with black hair tied back in a short pony tail, while another guy looking exactly like him only with short hair held a giant ax at White's throat.

I stared at the two me who had there back to my. I tilted my head to the side. "Dee..?Dum..?" The two men turned around, dropped White, and ran over to me.

"Ray-san are you alright?" the one with the long hair-Dee-asked. I nodded looking up at them. _I completely forgot they could do that…_ I blushed looking away.

"Are you hurt?" the shorthaired one-Dum-asked noticing I was holding my side. I flinched and shook my head.

"No, no, no nothing I couldn't handle. Really, I'm alright!" I said trying to sound cheerful. White got up and brushed himself off.

"But we heard the stupid warden say that he was trying to hurt you!" Dee said darkly. I shrugged.

"Yes because he was being an asshole and I refused to be intimidated by him. He only kicked me a few times, nothing more. Besides my sister kicks a lot harder than he did." I said trying to brush off their concerns.

White sighed and walked over to us. "I must apologize for my partners rude behavior miss Ray, I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again."

I just shook my head. "It fine, _I'm_ fine. There's nothing for anyone to really worry about so long as _smiley_ stays out of my way." I said glaring down at the belt.

"**That's it bitch! The next time I see you, your ass is mine!"** Black shouted. I made a face that clearly said that I interpenetrated the _wrong_ way. **"Gah! Not like that you little pervert!"**

I just shook my head and sighed. "Tch whatever. I'm ready to go." I yawned. Today has been far to long.

As if on cue it turned to night. White nodded and held something out to me. "This card will allow you to go threw the seasons freely, so you don't having to come here each and every time you want to go to a different territory. Just don't lose it." White said.

I took the card and looked it over. On the front was a black joker on a white background like the symbol from the game. On the back was the same symbol only reversed as in a white joker with a black background. "Thanks…" I mumbled and slipped it into my pocket.

"No problem, until next time." White said walking away. Leaving me alone with Dee and Dum who were silent the entire conversation.

I should probably feel happy that I no longer have to change the seasons anymore, but some how I feel as though this card was just a nice way of saying: "yeah we don't feel like playing 5 million games of Go-Fish with you everyday, so were giving you this card so don't need to come back any time soon."

The three of us headed out of the Circus and on to the path that led back to the mansion. I yawned again and felt my eyes starting to close.

I squeezed my sore side to keep myself awake. Yet that started to fail as well. I was so tired I hadn't even noticed Dee had picked me up bridle style at some point on our way back until we arrived at the mansion.

Blood and Elliot were standing in front of the gate waiting for us. I told Dee he could put me down now and he did.

"Thanks." I muttered and walked over to Blood who didn't look all that pleased. _Time to face the music…_

"I would have very much like to have known that you were incapable play cards." Blood started. I could feel a lecture coming on.

"Sorry…" I mumbled looking at the ground. I waited for Blood to say something like: "That was very irresponsible of you," or "Sorry isn't going to cut it", but instead I felt a pat on my head and I looked up at Blood shocked.

He chuckled a bit and shook his head. "Just don't do it again." He said and walked away. _Well that seemed a bit…out of character_ I thought. Elliot said he was going turn in for the night so that just left the twins and me.

I turned to them. "Oh! That's right I forgot to ask." I said looking up at the two of them. "Why are you two grown ups? I know guys tend to have bigger growth spurts then girls but this…" I trailed off.

Dee and Dum laughed at my statement and shook their head.

"No Ray-san, it's nothing like that." Dee started.

"Because we have clocks for hearts, we can move them forward of backward, so we can be bigger or smaller." Dum finished. I nodded.

''Hmm…I guess that's makes sense." I mumbled. When you don't really think about it, it really does make sense along with everything else in this messed up world. I yawned and shrugged.

"Well I'm ready to go to bed. Oh, umm thanks, for…rescuing me." I mumbled awkwardly. They smiled and walked up to me. My face for whatever reason was starting to heat up and my heart was starting to beat faster and faster.

Before I knew it, Dee had already wrapped his arms around me from behind while Dum did the same from the front. They way they were staring at me only made me blush even more.

"It's no problem at all Ray-san~" Dum said before giving me a quick kiss on the lips. Dee did the same on my cheek. By now my face was aflame and my heart felt ready to explode with an emotion I wasn't familiar with. I was just frozen there, not knowing how to respond to this.

_What do I say? What do I do?_ I asked myself when they let go. "Umm…I…uh…" I stuttered and looked away. "Thanks…" I muttered quietly and before I even realized it, I had run off into the mansion and into my room closing the door behind me.

I just stood there replaying what had just happened over and over again in my head. Every time I did my heart started to pound again and my face once again lit up with an emotion I just could think of. _Love…_

I just shook my head in denial and got changed into my nightgown. _That's just not possible. There was no such thing as love…right?_ I asked myself as I slipped under the covers and turned out the light.

…

**I never in million years would have thought that I would be capable of writing that last scene. I suck at writing romance, don't know why, but I do. And please don't hate me if I didn't do a good job at typing it up. It looked **_**so**_** much better in my head.**

**Moving on from that; this was so far my longest chapter yet and so glad that I got it up. Hope you all like this chapter and Please Review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyya! Heyya! This be AIWF888 bringing you guys yet another chapter of 'Two Girls in Heartland'**

**Chapter 10! Oh wow I cannot believe it!**

**No.**

**Seriously. I'm having a lot of trouble believing I actually got as far as chapter 10. **

**Sister: *****bluntly***** I didn't even think you'd get past chapter one…**

**Me: YOU'RE MY SISTER YOU SHOULD BE TRYING TO CHEER ME ON AND SUPORT ME! I know I always do….**

**Sister: no, no not really.**

**Me:…okay then…moving on to the disclaimer: I don't own Heart/Clover/Joker no Kuni no Alice.**

**If I did, we would have had an anime out by now! =_= **

**(no seriously this **_**needs**_** to be an anime!) I DEMAND IT!**

**Sister: just get on with the story already you stupid otaku.**

**Me: RIGHT!**

…

Chapter 10: Girls Day out!

**Jay's P.O.V.**

I was eating breakfast with Alice and Nightmare in the Clover Tower kitchen deciding what I was going to do today. _Hmm…let's see now I've gone to the Amusement park at least a thousand times already and when I'm not there, I'm here, so that leaves the Hatter's and the Castle…_ I pondered. Well, I hadn't seen Vivaldi in awhile maybe I'll visit her!

"Hey Alice!" I said happily. Alice perked up from her pancakes and looked at me.

"Hmm?"

"Let's go visit Vivaldi today, we can also bring Ray along since I highly doubt she's gone anywhere since April Season began." I said excitedly. Alice pondered on the idea for a moment before nodding.

"That does sound fun-wait, why wouldn't Ray have gone any place other than her current location?" Alice asked. Nightmare and I exchanged glances before sighing.

"She couldn't play a game of cards if her life depended on it." I said blankly recalling my last visit to the Hatter's mansion. Nightmare nodded in agreement.

"But wait, if she can't play cards then how are we suppose to get her to the Heart Castle?" Alice questioned. I paused for a moment before face palming.

"Gah! I didn't think of that! Ray! Why you no play cards?!" Nightmare chuckled and waved his hand to silence me from further ranting and shouting.

"You won't have to worry about that. The Joker Card has been put into play this April Season, so you all wont have to worry about that." Nightmare said. Alice and I both gave him confused glances.

"The Joker Card?" Alice asked.

"What's that?"

Nightmare sighed and started to explain.

"The Joker Card is something only used in extreme situations for outsiders, like Ray. If it's completely futile for an outsider to change the season, the Joker is to give them a card that will allow them to pass freely into any territory they please, without having to play the Joker himself."

Alice and I both nodded.

"So Ray was handed the card?" I asked. Nightmare nodded. I couldn't help but smile and try to hold back my laughter. _Something like this would happen to Ray, I mean I knew she was horrible at cards, but this is ridiculous._

"I agree, there have _barley_ been a handful of outsiders who weren't able to change the season like Ray, it's like a one in a million chance." Nightmare laughed and soon Alice and I had joined him.

"Yo! What so funny?" Ace said happily walking in. I shook my head.

"Oh nothing Ace~" I said cheerfully getting up to put my plate away. I washed my hands and walked over to Alice.

"Ready?" she took a last bit of her pancakes and nodded.

"Yeah just let me put this away and we'll head over." Alice said getting up.

"Where you guy's going?" Ace asked leading against the doorframe.

"Oh, Heart Castle to visit Vivaldi, but first we were going to stop by the Hatter's Mansion to pick up Ray." Alice said brushing her hands on her apron.

"Cool, can I come? I was just about to head over to the castle anyways?" Ace asked. Alice and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure, I don't see why not, just try not to get lost." I said. Ace laughed and gave me a thumbs up.

"No problem! I never get lost!" the knave laughed. The three of us stared at Ace blankly before shaking our heads.

"Ace…there's _never_ a moment when you aren't lost." Nightmare deadpanned. Ace just continued to laughed and Alice and I lead him out of the Tower.

…

We didn't have to stop by the Circus to change the season since Ace was with us. Which I didn't really mind too much, it's a nice break for once…even if it was Ace.

We arrived at the mansion quicker than I had thought we would, since Ace normally has a habit of wandering off on his own, but this time he stayed with us just smiling and taking in the view.

We were surprised to see Dee and Dum at their posts, but they looked…different. Well for one thing they looked older-no they were older. Dee had long hair tied back in a low ponytail. Dum had short hair with two clips. They both wore identical black business looking suits and had their axes out, which wasn't really that different. But it was still quite shocking.

I glanced over to Alice and Ace who didn't look very surprised by this. We walked up to them and they ran over to us. The twins looked happy to see Alice and I, but not so happy to see Ace…

Actually, the moment they saw Ace, they pointed their axes at him and started threatening him.

"What do you was stupid knight?" Dee (I think) growled. Dum (I think) nodded in agreement. Ace just laughed and put his hands up in defense.

"Hahaha! Relax I asked Jay and Alice to take me to Heart Castle after we pick up Ray." The knight said, smile never fading. "_But_ if you want to fight, I'll be more than happy to beat you two up, _again_~" Ace smirked reaching for his sword.

Alice ran in between the three and putting her hand up to stop them from charging at each other. I walked over to Ace and hit him up side the head.

"Aww~ what was that for?" Ace asked smiling. I just glared at him.

"For provoking the twins." I growled. Ace laughed and we all just sighed and shook our heads. Alice turned to the twins and smiled.

"Hey guys, we came here to pick up Ray, is she here?" Alice asked. Dee and Dum smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, her shift should be over in a bit, I'll go check." Dee said as he ran inside the mansion to go look for our strange little friend. I frowned when he said, "shift."

"Ray has a job, jeez, I'm surprised the whole mansion hasn't burned down yet." I said blankly. The sad thing about that statement is I was completely serious.

"No, Jay, I'm pretty sure that would be you." Alice deadpanned. I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, she said it would keep her from searching for something call _Narnbia_ or whatever in the back of her closet." Dum shrugged.

"_Narbia? _Oh! You mean Narnia! -Dang it she did find it either!" I pouted. Ace laughed at my reaction and I just glared at him

"Don't make me punch you."

"What is Ray doing?" Alice asked moving on. Dum shrugged.

"I think Boss said that she was working for the head maid or something. She's allowed to do anything as long as it doesn't involve cooking, paper work, and clean windows." The red-eyed twin listed off. I snickered a bit when he said the things that she wasn't allowed to do.

"Why windows?" Alice asked confused. Dum sighed.

"A little while ago, she was put on the task of cleaning the windows on the fifth floor, some how when she was near the top, the latter got knocked over and she was hanging on to the curtain railing while also trying not to drop a bucket of water for a good hour or so."

Alice stared at him blankly even Ace's smile faded for a few seconds, but then quickly returned. I just face palmed. _I thought that stuff only happened in animes!_

"As for the other things, she just to trust her not to do those." Dum finished. I nodded. Ray couldn't do paper work, she would end up exactly like Nightmare-_minus_ the whole being sick thing, and as for cooking…well…she could bring a cake to life with her very presence, we all learned that from last Mother's Day.

I shivered slightly just thinking about it. _Worst Mother's Day ever! _We all turned to the entrance of the mansion when Ray and Dee came walking out. Ray smiled when she saw us and ran over. She was no longer in her gray-black punk-goth dress I saw her in last time. Now she was back to her normal green panda hoodie and jeans.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked cheerfully. Alice shrugged.

"I wanted us to go over to Heart Castle and hang out with Vivaldi, since we haven't seen her in so long, plus _you_, young lady need to get out more." I said dramatically pointing to Ray. She looked at me with a deadpanned expression before slapping my hand away.

"Fine whatever, sounds like fun, I want to see what the castle looks like during spring time anyways." She mumbled. I blinked curiously at her.

"How'd you know the castle had spring?" I asked. She shrugged.

"It just seemed like the type of season that the Heart Castle would have, I mean when you don't really think about it, it does make sense." Ray stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Alice and I just stared at her blankly.

"When you _don't_ think about it?" We asked simultaneously. She smiled innocently and nodded.

"Yep, when you don't really think too hard about the stuff here, it kinda makes sense~" she chirped. Alice just sighed.

"That answer is so you Ray." I mumbled. She blinked and titled her head to the side a bit looking very confused by our reactions.

"Hu?"

"Never mind. Now let's stop talking and get going! We're burning daylight here!" I fist pumped. Alice, Ray, and Ace nodded in agreement.

We started to walk away when the twins pulled Ray back for a minute. Alice and Ace started to go on a head but I stayed back and watched. I smirked slightly when they both hugged Ray and said something to her. She immediately started blushing. _Aww~_ I thought happily as Ray walked over to me blushing.

No.

Seriously, if her face were any redder, it would be purple.

"Hmm~ Now what was that about?" I teased and Ray's face went maroon.

"S-s-shut up! It's nothing!" she shouted and punched me in the arm. Ray was always so much fun to tease when she's embarrassed…even though she always ends up punching or kicking me.

"Okay~ But I'm so not letting this go~" I laughed and ran ahead as she started to chase me. I quickly used Alice as a human shield, who protested and Ace eventually separated us.

…

After a few minutes we managed to reach the entrance of the castle. Ace said "bye" and we made our way into the heart-covered palace. The three of us walked down a few halls before running into a maid. She told us that Vivaldi was in the throne room giving the orders for executions, and gladly lead us to her.

Luckily, the executions had only just begun, so Vivaldi put them on hold in order to hang out with us. Thankfully the poor faceless servants were let go free of their charges, whatever stupid little thing they may have been.

"Come with us, there is something we wish to show you two." Vivaldi said leading us down a certain hallway. I noticed there were very few faceless the further we walked, before we reached a large pair of pink doors.

I frowned at the choice in color. I was never a fan of pink, I preferred blue. _TARDIS_ blue to be specific. Vivaldi opened the doors to one of thee most amazing, yet horrible things I had ever seen.

The secret room filled with plushy toys!

I let out a fan girl squeal of joy and dived head first into one of the many mountains of stuffed animals. Vivaldi and Alice laughed at my reaction while Ray wandered around staring in awe at the cute little stuffed animals. I emerged from the mountain of toys I was in with a plush puppy in my arms.

It was a cute little beagle with black button eyes. I hugged it and looked at the amazing toy that I had just found. _I SHALLE NAME HIM: FLUFFY THE III!_ I thought proudly and rolled down and off the pile of toys, which was a lot of fun. It was like rolling down a grass-covered hill, only of soft, fluffy plushies.

Vivaldi and Alice were sitting on the floor laughing. Alice was holding a cute little tiger, while Vivaldi was holding an old, worn out looking bear. The color had faded, probably from years of playing and had black little buttons for eyes.

I could have sworn I had seen that before in a few of the pictures Ray had shown me from the game.

"What do you think?" Alice asked happily playing with her little stuffed tiger. I hugged Fluffy The III tightly and stared at them blankly.

"I flipping love this place." I said dead serious. I was in heaven. The only thing keeping this from being _my_ heaven was the girly pink walls. Other than that, yes, I would have thought I had died and ended up in heaven.

Ray came over with what looked like a skelanimal panda. It had a few bright neon stitches and a cute little red heart right in the center. It suited her. She sat down with us and started to play with the little skull panda.

"Hmm, we forget when we got that, but it's cute, so it's acceptable." Vivaldi frowned looking at the stuffed panda Ray had. Alice looked at kind of scared of it and went back to her tiger.

"There are toys like this back in our world called skelanimals. I absolutely love them; I have at least 12 in my room, and a few key chains, along with the skelanimals calendar~" she squealed with delight.

"When did you get all them?" I asked. I only show her one skelanimal puppy and she was hooked. _Maybe I shouldn't have done that…_ I thought thinking I may have just signaled for the Mishapocalypse.

"Oh, I ordered them off of _Amazon_ for my birthday last year, but you've never seen them since I keep them in my closet and only take them out at night when I start to voodoo-I mean when I want to play with them without my dog nearly chewing them to bits~" she laughed cheerfully.

We all just stared at her, before returning back to our toys. Vivaldi said that this was her own personal room, which she kept all to herself.

"Very few maids know of this room, so you must keep it a secret!" she said harshly and we nodded instantly.

"Sure no problem. I wouldn't want to boy's ruining this." Ray said darkly. Vivaldi nodded in agreement.

"Yes, they can be very annoying, and if they were to find out about this, it would ruin our reputation and we would no longer be taken serious." Vivaldi said in a tone just as dark as Ray's.

"Don't worry about it, it'll be our secret!" I said cheerfully. We all laughed at this and started to talk of girl stuff.

After a few minutes I realized that Vivaldi was so flipping cool. I now understand why Ray sees her as a role model. Not only dose she not mind beheading people, she's also really awesome and understanding, like…one of those cool older sisters or cousins.

The time turned to noon a few hours later and Vivaldi got up and looked out one of the large windows. She dropped the stuffed bear and frowned. She then turned around and crossed her arms looking at Ray and I. We both flinched as she looked between the two of us.

"Hmm…the events will be starting soon…" She mumbled.

"The events?" I asked looking to Ray and Alice for answers.

"Did either one of you get cloths to wear for the events?" Vivaldi asked seriously. Ray and I shook our heads. Vivaldi smiled and clapped her hands together happily.

"Good, then we shall go into town today and start shopping for you two!" the queen declared happily.

Ray and I both paled the moment those words left her mouth. _Shopping?! This heaven has just become a living hell!_ I thought grimly. Ray's face has a bluish tint to it and I'm pretty sure mine's did too.

Alice just smiled, like she didn't mind it at all. _Damn your annoying female mind! _

"If were gonna go shopping can we at least stop by a book store?" Ray asked blankly. Vivaldi pondered on it for a moment before shrugging.

"Sure, we do not see why not. We have been meaning to check if the next book in our favorite series has out yet anyways. If it has not, we shale behead the author." Vivaldi said with an odd look of determination in her eyes.

I shivered slightly while Ray looked up at her in awe. _I pray for that poor author whom ever they may be._ I thought giving them a silent prayer in hopes that they wrote the queens book.

…

Vivaldi had to get changed into something other than her normal clothes and told the three of us to wait outside the room.

We stood in silence waiting for Vivaldi to finish changing. I looked out one of the large glass windows and gazed around at beautiful scenery. Everywhere you looked were soft pink cheery blossom petals on pure white tree bark.

The sky was light blue without a cloud in the sky and the grass was a lush shade of green that would probably make Ray swoon. I mentally laughed at the thought and leaned against the glass.

But, my smile soon faded as I continued to gaze around. There was nothing else but the cheery blossom tree. Sure, there was a mountain or two, but…that was it. I could no longer see any sign of the other territories other than the Circus. It made it seem like they the Amusement Park, Tower, and Mansion never even existed in the first place. I hated thee feeling in the pit of my stomach that I felt whenever my thoughts wandered over to this subject.

I was a mix of sadness, isolation, and…well…loneliness. I felt as though I had been cut off from civilization other than the people around me. It made me feel hallow inside and began to wonder if Alice and Ray felt the same thing when they looked out the window. Did they see what I saw? Did they feel like this also?

I shook my head brushing a side such depressing thoughts. That wasn't me. I walked back over to Ray and Alice who were casually leaning against the walk.

Ray was tapping her foot impatiently and crossed her arms glaring at the floor. Alice was just staring at the ceiling lost in thought.

It was another few minutes before Vivaldi immerged from her room in a business like suit. Her curly hair had been brushed out into soft waves and she wore a cute little hat that sat off to the side on her head.

"Well? What are you three just standing there for, let us be on our way!" the queen demanded.

We followed her around sneaking down the hallways trying not to be seen. I felt like a flipping ninja with all this sneaking around and pulled down my domo hat so it was just above my eyes. _Now I feel like a really ninja!_ I thought proudly.

We were leaning against the wall as a few faceless maids came running by probably looking for Vivaldi. Alice looked to be the only one _not_ enjoying being a ninja.

Both Ray and Vivaldi were smirking viciously and rounded the corner and Vivaldi came up to a certain candleholder hanging on the wall. She looked to the three of us and put her fingerer to her lips.

"_This is our secret passage way in and out of the castle. You cannot tell anyone of it. No one but us knows of its existence."_ Vivaldi whispered. The three of us saluted her and gave a quick "Rodger." Before Vivaldi pulled down on the candleholder and it quickly opened up to a dark musty staircase.

…

After a few minutes of walking down the dark passageway, Vivaldi pushed a small pile of rocks that opened up to the outside world. I squinted at the sunlight and held my hand up to my face and blinked rapidly trying to get my eyes to adjust.

In front of us were a bunch of trees that leaned in to form a path. It was dark and eerie, but also kind of cool. I looked around but saw no guards. _We must have ended up on the other side of the castle…_ I mused.

Vivaldi led us down the darkened trail and then stopped when the path broke off into five different sections.

"Each path led's to either the Amusement Park, The Clover Tower, The Hatters Mansion, The Circus, or the town. We discovered this when we were much younger and have continued to take it ever since. No one else but us and you three is aware if its existence. We planned on using it in case of an emergency, or a path to sneak into one of the other territories. So do not inform anyone of this!" Vivaldi ordered.

The three of us nodded and agreed not to say anything, since we didn't feel like being beheaded today. The Queen of Hearts led us down the path that led into town and we emerged into an ally in the middle of the shopping center.

I looked around slightly awed by what I was seeing. It was like a mall, yet at the same time, it wasn't. There were stores that stacked up on each other, that stood net to each other, and there was also what looked to be escalators that reached the stores on the second or their floor. The buildings themselves reminded me of the ones I would see in the Amusement Park.

There wasn't a street or anything just big crowds of faceless people mostly consisting of women, or men holding women's shopping bags. They had my sympathy.

We walked over to a near by bench, one of the few that weren't taken. Alice, Ray, and I sat down, while Vivaldi stood up to go over the plan with us.

"There are ten event in total you will only need four different outfits for each. The first event will be the Circus; it is there that the Joker will decide which territory will go next. Then, there will be another performances and the Jokers shale then decides the next territory to hold an event. The process shale continues until the final event, which shale be The Jokers last Circus performance and April Season shale end. You will need something to where to Tower and Circus event, a costume for the Hatters, and swim suit and cover up cloths for the Amusement park, and finally a dress for our ball. In between shopping time, we shale also look at other stores other than clothing ones, like a book or cute toy store that we approve of, any questions?"

The three of us shook our heads and Vivaldi smiled. "Good. Now let's go~"

…

We started off with something to wear for the Tower and Circus event; since it would be the outfit we wore the most often. Vivaldi said it must be stylish, yet comfortable at the same time. Which was a lot harder than it looked. _Especially when you're someone who is against fashion!_ I thought bitterly browsing down the racks of frilly dresses.

I had gone through several different outfits, _all_ disapproved by Alice and Vivaldi, who were judging for Ray and I. I told them both that I was against dresses and I would die before they got me to wear one for anything other than the ball. Vivaldi said she wouldn't let me wear anything other than a dress for that.

I continued to brows, and then found a cute plaid skirt with black ruffle underneath and blue belt that matched the plaid pattern. There was a plaid bow on the skirt as well and I then noticed the black shorts that were underneath it as well. _A skort! That could work~_ I then found a cute black tee with printed words like "Rock Star" and a skull with a few blue zebra strips crossing over it. I then found a cute black hoodie with white wool inside and around the bottom and around the hood. There was also a cute blue sash that was pinned to left sleeve, like Haruhi Suzumiya. I picked up a blue headband, some tights and a pair of blue and black converse and rushed into the changing room.

I came out with my hair in pigtail and Vivaldi and Alice stared at me a little shocked by my choice in outfit. Vivaldi stepped towards me and had me turn around and then smiled.

"It looks nice one you. We approve." Vivaldi declared and Alice nodded in agreement. I smiled happily. _Finally!_

Ray also came out of the changing room wearing a cute black and purple Goth-gothic Lolita punk rock corset dress. The corset was back with a black string that tied it together down the middle. Just above that was a black and purple-checkered pattern that looked like it continued underneath the corset and connected to the skirt. The shirt itself, looked like the ones from a sailor school Cosplay outfit. It was black with purple and black paid indents and one of the panel of the dresses skirt looked like a bat with the words "Punk Rave" and cursive writing around it and ended about 3 inches above her knees.

She also wore a cute black leather choker and ripped stockings that ended just below her knees with white boots and a black crop hoodie to complete the look.

"I couldn't find it in green so I went with purple, how dose it look?" She asked shyly. Alice and Vivaldi stared at her for a moment before catching her in a tight, bone-crushing hug.

"Absolutely adorable, you _must_ wear this to the event, we refuse to let you wear anything else!" Vivaldi said with a serious face. Alice nodded in agreement.

"O-okay…just…please…let go…now I-i-…can't b-breath…" Ray coughed out starting to turn blue. I sweat dropped at the scene in front of me and just shook my head.

Vivaldi and Alice eventually let go and we changed back into our normal cloths and checked out. Next we moved onto more summery cloths for the Amusement Parks event.

I got a cute dark blue one piece with a white little skull and cross bones on the side. Cover up wise, I had chose a simple light blue hoodie with white shorts and white flip-flops. Ray got a green and black plaid two-piece with removable straps. Her cover up was a bright green tee with black shorts and sandals. Alice also got a light blue two-piece since she said she was in need of a new swimsuit, Alice also got a cute little light blue sun dress with yellow flip-flops. After that we at down at a little near by café to relax a bit.

"Okay, so we shale take a break from cloth shopping for a few hours and look around for some books and stuffed animals. After that we shale then presume to look for Halloween costumes and a dress for the ball." Vivaldi said as our waitress came back with our drinks.

I had gotten a hot-chocolate, _extra hot,_ while Vivaldi got tea, Alice ordered coffee, and Ray ordered what looked like green soda with a scoop of vanilla ice cream on top with a weird heart shaped straw.

I happily started to drink my hot coco, which wasn't as good as Gray's, while Vivaldi and Alice started to chat about other things that I didn't understand, or even bothered trying.

I sighed happily and looked around at the people who were walking by. I've never really had this much fun shopping before, maybe it because it the first time I was shopping without my mom or older sister and instead with friends, which was indeed something I had never done before. _Meh. Whatever._

I smiled to myself and glanced over at Ray who looked a little dazed and was playing around with her heart shaped straw. I then took note of the light blush on her cheeks and smirked now knowing what she was thinking about~

I carefully leaned over to her making sure she hadn't noticed and stared at her only a few inches from her face, waiting for her to notice. Vivaldi and Alice had taken notice to this and were trying there best not to laugh out loud.

After a few minutes of her not doing anything, I moved her glass a little and then poked her waiting for her reaction. Few seconds later, she had a delayed reaction a moved her glass back. She turned to glare at me and then nearly fell out of her chair only now realizing the close proximity.

Vivaldi and Alice, no longer being able to hold back, stared laughing their hearts-er clock _and_ hearts out. I smirked in victory and Ray just growled and sipped her soda looking drink in embarrassment.

"What the hell was that for, you idiot." She demanded. I just smirked and shrugged.

"You were spacing out so me, being me, I had to snap you out. So annoying you seemed like the best answer." I said happily while she just continued to glare draggers at me. I then leaned into her ear and whispered about what in knew she was thinking about. Ray's face turned red on spot and tried to punch me in the arm.

"I was not!" she shouted. I just shook my head smiling happily.

"Liar~" I mused and took another sip out of my hot coco.

"We are lost, what are you two arguing over?" Vivaldi asked.

"Nothing!" Ray said, but I put a hand over her mouth to stop her from saying anything else.

"Oh no, you were not thinking of _nothing_. You see, our flustered little friend here was on cloud nine, just thinking about a certain pair of twins at the hatter's mansion~" I tease while Vivaldi smirked happily with this new information.

"Hoho, is that so?" the queen said happily while Ray's blush deepened. I nodded.

"Yep~" I said happily while Alice just drank her coffee seeming happy with the conversation.

"There is nothing going on, you three are just imagining things!" Ray denied crossing her arms looking away. But we all knew better and we continued to tease her until we thought she had enough and moved on to book shopping.

…

The bookstore looked very much like a library. Each genera was organized in alphabetical order and there were several floor filled with books on old looking wooden shelves.

I felt a tear come out of my eyes. It just so…so…BEAUTIFUL! I took a deep breath taking in the papery smell of books and started to look around. By the time we were done, I have gotten over ten or twelve (possibly twenty) new books, while Alice got about four or five, Ray got two or three, and Vivaldi got one. Luckily the next book in her romance novel had indeed come out, so that poor author, whom ever they may be, was spared.

We then went to the toy store and looked over all the cute little dolls and stuffed animals, but Ray ran out of the store when I showed her a cute little clown doll, so we didn't get much browsing done there. Mostly because we had to chase and track Ray down.

…

After a few more hours we resumed shopping for cloths. We walked into a Halloween store that had two floors, one for women, and the other for men. The female floor was at the top so we took and elevator to get there.

We got off the elevator; Ray ran rushing out browsing all the rakes searching for the perfect costume. Alice and Vivaldi also went looking for costumes as well, instead of just watching Ray and I pick something out.

A few minutes later, Alice had picked out a cute red riding hood costume which was a white dress that ended at her knees with a red apron and red hood that went down to her ankles.

Vivaldi had picked out a witch costume. It was a blackish-purplish dress that ended at her knees, a black cape and a witch's hat with a cute orange ribbon that wrapped around the base. Simple yet elegant.

Ray had gone _completely_ Cosplay and had some how found a Haruhi Suzumiya outfit, which included the headband and brigade leader sash. How she found it is beyond me, I guess something's are better left unknown…

I one the other hand think I had the best costume ever. I was going to be: a bunny vampire! Yup, awesome, right? It was basically a white suit with bunny ears and a vampire cape and fangs. The other three stared at me with deadpanned expression but said nothing. They knew that they couldn't change my mind not matter what. **(A/N: my friend asked me to make her a bunny vampire. DO .NOT. ASK. WHY. I honestly have no clue what goes on in that girls mind! O.O)**

After we checked out our costumes, we came to our last store of the day. The Dress Shop. This store had dresses in all shapes and sizes. Some of them made Lady Gaga's outfits look normal.

We all branched out into different sections to look for cute dresses for the ball. I don't like dresses that much, but even I have to admit, they had some pretty cute ones here. Once we found our dresses, we would have to get them fitted and then we would have to try them one and see if the measurements were correct.

Vivaldi said they were pretty good at stuff like that here and only takes a few minutes. I looked mostly at the blue ones, since blue was my favorite color, but sadly there weren't a lot of dark blue dresses.

Eventually I found a beautiful light blue dress. The top was plain with gray, silver, white, and dark blue beads sown together to form a beautiful pattern that wrapped around the waist area, and the bottom flowed down to the ground. The texture of the dress was smooth, soft, and silky. I pulled it out and held it in front of myself in the mirror and I smiled. _This…could actually work._

I had someone fit it for me and the other had found their dresses as well. Alice had gotten a cute purple dress, which had two straps on either side with purple bows. It bunched together at the top and at the hips. The purple stopped at the hips and black replaced it and flowed down to the ground. Alice also got a pair of purple gloves that went up to her elbows.

Vivaldi wore, according to Ray, the same dress she wore in the Heart no Kuni no Alice movie, Wonderful Wonder World during the ball scene. The only difference was that instead of wearing red gloves that reached her elbows, they were black. I personally had never seen the movie so I was just going to take her word for it.

Ray had chosen a light green strapless dress with a few beads at the top of her dress. There was a light green flower on the left hip from which the res of the dress flowed down into a beautiful ball gown, which suited her perfectly and the color was a nice break from the bright, blinding, neon colors that she usually went for.

We had gotten our measurements and then went to a near by coffee shop while we waited for them to be altered.

Our seats were on a balcony over looking the streets below. The Dress Shop was right across from us, while the busy shoppers ran around beneath us. I enjoyed the view while trying to ignore my aching feet.

I've _never_ shopped so much before in all my fifteen years alive. I asked Vivaldi if this was normal for her to sneak out and go shopping like this.

"Of course, being in that castle with all those useless faceless all day is most annoying. We sneak out to entertain ourself for we know that if we didn't, we would go mad." She responded.

"Hmm, I can imagine that." I mused. When she put it like that, it did make sense. I guess being Queen doesn't really give you a lot of free time to yourself, especially in the middle of a power struggle.

I then heard the sound of music ringing through the streets and the busy crowd down below started to get louder. We all perked up and look down to see what looked like a…parade?

"A parade?" I asked confused.

"W-with _c-c-clowns_." Ray hissed and hid behind me. But I ignored her.

"Yes, the Circus is in town, this is just advertisement for the Jokers show." Vivaldi said sipping her tea calmly. Alice didn't really look too surprised either.

"Oh, I see. This is just giving the people a little taste of what will actually be happening in the show?" I asked looking around in wonder. Vivaldi nodded.

"Yes, and this is only the beginning…" She said in an ominous tone that sent shivers down my spin. I continued to look around before spotting a familiar red head with a jingly hat. I smirked and looked down at Ray who was still hiding behind me.

"Hey, look, there's White!" I said cheerfully. Ray glared at me and peaked out from behind my shoulder a bit.

White looked up and spotted the four of us. He smiled and waved. Alice and I waved back while Ray gave him a simple two-finger salute before hiding behind me again and Vivaldi did nothing but gaze down at him blankly.

White glanced down at his belt before sighing and moving on. I frowned. Wasn't that how he communicated with Black? I had never met the darker Joker of heard him talk, but from what Alice told me, I wasn't really sure I wanted too.

The circus had finally moved on and we went back to the shop. Our dresses were put on hangers that were covered by a white plastic sheet for protection. They were then folded carefully into cute little boxes and handed to each of us.

And with that, we gathered all our bags and headed back down to the ally way from which we came from and into the woods and down the little paths that connected to each of the territories. I sighed, a little disappointed that our fun together was over.

The day switched to sunset and Vivaldi said she had to go back not being able to hid from the staff any longer.

"We should do this again sometime, we very much enjoyed your company." The queen said happily. Ray nodded in agreement

"Yeah, I need to head back and get some sleep, my shift starts again tomorrow morning, see ya!" Ray said and then headed down the path that led to the hatter's mansion.

Alice and I nodded as well.

"Goodbye Vivaldi!" Alice said starting down the trail that led to the Circus. I sighed suddenly remembering that we needed to change the season to get back to the Tower.

"See you soon!" I waved back and started to follow the older outsider. I glanced back quickly and noticed that the other paths had disappeared other than the one we were heading down.

"Curiouser and curiouser…" I mumbled before continuing on.

…

**Well, I know that this wasn't the best chapter, it as actually more of a filler than anything else, but I needed to put it in because there were some things in there that will come in handy later.**

**Also this is just a little heads up: My updates (unfortunately) will start to get a little slower than usual. Why? Because I only have a two or three weeks left in school before I get out and I'm also graduating and there's May Procession, and exams so I'll be extremely busy trying to cram everything in.**

**Also please note that for those of you who have read me story 'Hello Again' I not going to be updating it for a while, but that DOES NOT mean that I'm not continuing it. I refuse to give up on a story, I'm just one of those people who can't type up more than two stories at once **

**So I'm sorry this chapter wasn't that good, but like I mentioned earlier some of the stuff will come in handy for later on in the story**

**Until next time; Please Read and Review! ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, this is chapter 11 of Two Girls in Heartland! My lazy ass teacher finally gave me back my flash drive (who I have named Tim)! *celebrates* THAT MEANS I CAN FINALLY TYPE AGAIN! Well…I could before but it didn't feel right without my favorite little turtle plugged into the computer ;3;**

**That didn't sound weird at all XD**

**I don't own Heart/Clover/Joker no Kuni no Alice!**

**If I did, the games would be in English =_= **

**WHY CAN'T I READ JAPANESE! WHY!**

**Sister: Get on with the story you blubbering idiot! (-_-+)**

**Me: Right!^^**

…

**Chapter 11: The First Event! And Complications**

**Ray's P.O.V.**

I sighed and stretched my arms. It's been a good two long time changes since my shopping trip with Vivaldi and my feet were still sore I was also still sore from my last encounter at the Circus/Prison thanks to Black. I checked in the mirror and I black and blue marks all over my left side!

The Hatter's mansion was busy preparing for Halloween and I was helping with the decorations outside.

Apparently after the Circus makes its grand announcement each territory is to start preparations for whatever event was going to take place. Since the Joker picks the next event randomly, every territory had to prepare ahead of time and after the Circus is given two time changes to finish.

I was just putting out the last box of Halloween decorations when the time changed into night. I looked around and noticed that everyone was putting down whatever they were doing and going inside. _Well that's odd…_ I thought curiously as Roselyn rushed everyone to get in.

I was really tired and missed the announcement she just made. _Meh. Probably wasn't anything important._ I yawned and went to my room.

I didn't even bother to get out of my uniform and just plopped into bed and curled up with my skelanimal panda, which Vivaldi had let me keep. _Another day gone by…_ were my last thoughts before I fell into a deep sweet slumber.

…

"_Ray-san!"_ I heard a voice shout. 'Grr it's too early to be woken up!'

"_Ray-san! You really need to get up! We're going to be late!"_ Another voice similar to the first but slightly different. 'Wait-late? Late for what?' 'Oh no! I don't wanna go to school!' I mentally cried.

"I don't…wanna…go to school…" I mumbled half asleep. I heard someone chuckle in the background.

"_Miss. Carson, will you please get up already. You're going to make us late for the Circus."_ Said an amused voice. 'Circus? That's even worse than school…sort of…'

"I…rather go…to school…" I mumbled and turned my head away from the voices nagging at me. I heard someone sigh.

"_Hmm…well it seems we have no choice. Boys get Miss. Carson's clothes out of her wardrobe. We're going to have to get her ready ourselves."_ My eyes snapped open and my head shot up.

"Wait what!?" I shouted and the four role holders standing in my bedroom laughed at my reaction. I frowned and glared at Blood.

"Real funny. You're a comedian." I said sarcastically. Blood chuckled and shook his head.

"Why thank you, but I was only _half_ joking." Blood said crossing his arms. My eye twitched and my head flopped back down on to my pillow.

"Gah! It's too damn early for this sort of harassment!" I cried into the pillow.

"It's noon." Elliot deadpanned.

"Shut up!" I whined. Blood sighed and lifted my head up from the pillow forcing me to look at them.

"What?" I asked bitterly. I wasn't in a good mood after I woke up, particularly by force.

"The Circus is today; didn't you hear the head maid make t announcement last night?" Blood asked looking at me blankly.

"Oh…_that's_ what the announcement was…yeah I was too tired to pay any attention and completely missed it." I said bluntly. Blood just let go of my hair causing it to fall roughly back onto the pillow.

"Hey!" I whined and rubbed my nose and pouted at Blood.

"You really aren't a pleasant person in the morning, are you, Miss Carson." Blood said blankly and I nodded.

"Yes, I hate being woken up by force, or just waking up at all." I said darkly, but my boss just brushed it off and started head towards the door.

"We'll give you a few minutes, if you're not out of bed by then, we _will_ force you to get ready." He smirked before heading out the door. I don't know how Blood meant that to sound, but me being me and having sacrificed my innocent young mind to the odd and sometimes perverted world of anime, interoperated that the wrong way and instantly got out of bed once the door closed.

I quickly changed into the outfit that I would be wearing to the Circus events and Clover Tower events and then moved on to my hair and make-up. Simple enough, just some green mascara and then put my hair up into pigtails. I picked my GIR bag off the bed and put it on my back. I also hid Bert up my sleeve, 'cause you never know when you might need a pair of scissors. That and it made me feel dangerous.

I looked myself over in the mirror and sighed. _I know I'm a cosplayer and shouldn't feel weird in strange clothing…so why do I feel so…I donna know shy?_ I questioned myself. I looked down onto my bureau and saw my vial. I hadn't even checked since I got here.

I lifted it up and saw that it hadn't even reached the half way point. _That's odd. I could have sworn I've met every-Oh! Wait a minute! I haven't met Julius or Gray yet! Oh well, I'll probably see them today anyways~_ I mused as I slipped the vial into my pocket and left my room.

I stepped out into the hallway were everyone was waiting for me. They all stared at me for a moment and I blushed looking at the ground refusing to make eye contact.

"W-well…how do I look?" I asked nervously glancing up. Blood blushed slightly and looked away. Same with Elliot who scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously.

"You look very nice Miss. Carson." Blood said quickly and started walking away. Elliot nodded in agreement.

"Y-yeah, it suits you." The hare said giving me a thumbs up and then following Blood down the hall. I sighed. _Were those reactions positive or negative? I can't tell…_ I wondered.

I then looked at the twins who were just staring at me. I blushed heavily under their gaze and looked away. "What do you guys think?" I mumbled. I didn't get a response at first and I took it as they didn't like it, but then I felt to pairs of arms wrap around me, trapping me in a tight hug.

"Ray-san looks _very_ cute~" I heard Dee mused into my ear. My face heated again and I squeezed my eyes shut. I felt my heart start to pound in my chest as I tried to think, but I couldn't. _Damnit! There's that weird feeling again. Curse you teenage hormones! _

"Yeah, Ray-san looks _extremely_ cute~" Dum agreed with his brother. My eyes were squeezed shut but I could tell his face was very close to mine. I couldn't move I was trapped and could only wait for what they were going to do next.

"Hey, Ray-san, why's your face so red?" Dee asked. _Oh no, they've noticed._

"Maybe she's sick brother. Don't worry Ray-san, we'll make you feel all better~" Dum whispered into my ear. I cracked my eyes open to see his face barely a few centimeters apart from mine. _Wait. Is he going to-?_

But he didn't. "Dee! Dum! Miss. Carson! Will you three please hurry up!" Blood shouted from downstairs. The three of us flinched at the annoyance in Blood's voice.

The twins frowned looking disappointed. And for some reason, I felt slightly disappointed too. Wait-why would I be disappointed? _Gah! Why didn't I understand these things? _From every manga and anime I've watched, the signs that I'm showing indicating that I'm…in_…love? _

I paused walking down the hallway and looked up that the two twins by me sides. I just shook my head and kept going. _No, that's just not possible…wasn't it?_

We reached downstairs and found Blood looking very annoyed. He said something but I wasn't paying attention, I was still replaying what nearly just happened upstairs over and over again in my head. Making my heart bet a little fast every time.

"Well, let's get going." Blood said finishing up his lecture. _Ah! I wasn't paying attention again! I need to work on that habit…_ I mentally cursed myself as we made our way to the Circus.

…

The walk to the Circus was short, but we were still the last ones to arrive thanks to me. I hadn't said anything to entire walk, just listening to the sound of the twins and Elliot arguing, Blood cursing at them to stop, and the few faceless servants that were required to come along chat amongst themselves.

I was slightly surprised to see quite a few role holders waiting at the entrance, all looking very pissed. _Oh shit. I feel a gun fight coming on…_

Vivaldi glared at the four role holders and then smiled joyfully when she saw me. "Ah Ray! You look absolutely adorable! We knew that outfit would suit you well!" She ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "Besides we would have beheaded you if you wore anything else."

"Comforting to know, now can you please let go. I'm loosening oxygen!" I squeaked out. Vivaldi just shook her head.

"No. You are too adorable to let go~" The queen said happily. Alice walked up and nodded as well.

"Yeah, you and Jay look _so cute_~ I wish I had a camera!" she squealed.

"And I'm glade you don't." I deadpanned as Vivaldi let me go. The queen then took my arm happily.

"Come now. We wish to play so games before this dreaded event begins. You shall accompany us." She said happily and I frown.

"Aren't carnival games rigged so that you can't win and basically waste all your money?" I asked innocently and a few people chuckled. White frowned looking offended.

"How rude. That isn't true at all. Everyone who plays the games wins a prize!" White declared.

"Aren't you required to say that?" I asked blankly and he stiffened. _I knew it._

Despite the fact that the games were rigged, we played them anyways, or at least Ace did. Peter and Ace along with a few card soldiers were required to accompany Vivaldi as protection, despite her protests.

Ace won Vivaldi all the prizes since he was very good at this stuff how he played these games and won, I'll never know. I eventually got bored of watching Ace boss the carnival games and started to chat with Vivaldi.

"So, I didn't see Jay around, do you know where she went?" I asked.

"Oh, she and the cat went off to "have fun" while waiting for your arrival. Though sadly, we don't know where they are." Vivaldi sighed. I nodded and looked up at the sky absent mindly.

A bunch of balloons were passing overhead in various different colors. I smiled slightly and then turned back to face Vivaldi only find she wasn't there anymore.

Panicked, I looked around widely but I didn't see anyone I knew. _Oh shit! Of shit! Oh fucking shit!_ I repeated over and over in my head. I ran in a random direction jumping up every now and then to see beyond the ocean of people. _Curse my height!_ I thought bitterly and walked over to a near by bench.

I sat down and sighed. _Now what? There's no way I'm going back into that sea of people, I hate crowds. _I thought bitterly feeling the claustrophobia starting to set in. I always felt claustrophobic and angry in crowds. People just stop randomly or bump into you and make you drop your things and they just keep getting closer and closer. _UGH! IT'S JUST SO ANNOYING!_ I almost screamed. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a minute.

_No Ray, this is no time to loose your temper. You don't want to scare the little children…like last time…_I had accidently lost a good job the last time I lost my temper at a daycare center I was working at. I made a couple of babies scream and maybe mental scared a few 3 year olds. _I'm such a horrible person…_

I looked back at the crowed and saw an ice cream stand handing out _free_ ice cream. _Oh! Ice cream! Yay!_ I thought happily completely forgetting my moment of self-pity. I hopped of the bench I was sitting at and ordered coffee ice cream in a cone. 

I happily licked my frozen treat as I tried to find one of the role holders again. I weaved my way through the crowd trying to remain calm and not freak out. This one idiot bumped into me and nearly made me drop my ice cream. I glared at the man as he kept running. _Some people just have no manners!_

I huffed and noticed that the crowd began to thin until there was no one left. I looked around but there were no game stands or people selling food or little kids running around. The place looked so empty. I got goose bumps as a cold wind blew past me and turned around.

The giant Circus tent wasn't there any more, but that wasn't what started to freak me out the most. My vision kept weaving in and out, in and out. One minute it was the abandoned circus the next it was the prison. _Oh shit, I landed on the borderline between the Prison and the Circus._

My head was starting to hurt and I stumbled back as the world settled into the Prison realm. "Oh fudge." I mumbled looking around. I heard the sound footsteps coming up behind me and saw Black turning the corner.

He stopped walking when he saw me. We stared at each other for a few second until I broke the silence.

"Umm…hi?" I said nervously. Black growled and stomped over to me.

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" he yelled. I frowned and stared at him blankly. _Or 'hello' as people use to say._

"Uh…is 'I don't know?' and answer 'cause it's really the only one I got." I shrugged. Black crossed his arms and continued to glare down at me. …_I'll take that as a yes!_

"You got lost, didn't you?" he said and I nodded.

"Yeah pretty much." I said simply. Black rolled his eyes and took my ice cream.

"Oi! Give me back my ice cream!" I shouted. Black just snickered and held it just up and out of my reach.

"You shouldn't have gotten lost~"

"I can't help it, balloons are distracting!" I whined. Black looked at me oddly and jumped up and grabbed his arm trying to retrieve my ice cream, sadly that failed and I ended up falling on my butt.

Black laughed at me and crossed my arms and pouted. "Man you're so short it's fucking hilarious!" I growled and kicked his leg, having no effect.

"I AM NOT SHORT!" I shouted angrily and stood up to scowl at the idiot in front of me. He just smirked realizing he had hit a sore spot.

"Yes you are. You're like the size of a fucking hamster~"

"I'm not short, everyone one here is just so damn tall." I muttered blankly. "And besides I'm average height!"

"Yeah, yeah sure." Black rolled his eyes.

"Humph! Whatever. I'm leaving now, you've already wasted enough of my time." I scoffed walking away.

"Wrong direction." I stopped and glared back at him. "Huh?"

"You're going in the wrong direction, bitch. The exit is that way." He pointed behind him and just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say, _smiley_." I mocked walking past him.

***SLPAT***

I felt something cold hit the top of my head and something liquidly run down my face. I touched the top of my head and pulled of my ice cream cone with melting coffee ice cream running down my face. My eyes widened in furry. _Okay. Someone's gonna die!_

Black immediately started creaking up and I slowly turned my head to face him. He stopped laughing when he saw "the look" I was giving him. The people in my world know this as "the death glare". If looks could kill, Black would be rotting in hell by now.

But since they don't, it was up to me to take care of that.

"Black. You. Are. So. _DEAD!_" I screeched and chased after the warden, who was now running for his fucking life. I reached into my pockets and pulled out Burt and clutched him tightly in my hands.

"GET BACK YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" I yelled as we rounded the next corner. I had never run so much before in my entire life. But then again, no one has ever had the _balls_ to dump ice cream on my head, and this was the reason why.

We ran past White, who was sitting in a chair lazily playing with his wipe, jumped up and stopped me from trying to murder Black and send his soul (well if he had one) to hell.

"What is going…on?" he stopped asking when he noticed the ice cream on my head.

"_He_ took my ice cream and dumped it on my head! That's what's fucking going on!" I yelled pointing at Black.

"_She_ insulted me!" Black yelled back.

"_You_ insulted me first!"

"Well _you_ shouldn't have gotten lost bitch!" Black shouted back and we started cursing at each other. White, who was still holding my arm that currently holding my scissors, looked very confused.

"Um…wait what?" Black and I both glared at White who flinched back.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" We shouted in unison before glaring back at each other again.

"Quite being such a ******! You stupid *****!" I curse.

"Oh yeah you *** **** why don't you go **** and **** yourself." My eyes widened before my face turned white with rage and I let it all out.

I curse. I curse and cursed saying every bad word there was and then again in every single language. I said words and insults these two have probably never heard of, words I didn't even know I knew and continued for about five minutes until I ran out of breath.

Black and White were silent for a very long time while I continued to glare at Black while panting heavily.

"You done?" White asked after a few minutes and I shrugged.

"Maybe." Was my only reply as I ripped my arm out of Whites grip and crossed my arms.

"Well…you certainly have a…colorful vocabulary. I haven't even heard of half those words." The jester mumbled still slightly shocked.

"Where the heck did you learn all those?" Black asked. I think I just put him through enough trauma that he wouldn't be cursing for a while.

"Umm…I probably heard a few of them from argument with my parents when I was too young to understand anything, or even speak for that matter, or little tad bits from other conversation that had been shoved into the back of my mind until now." I guessed.

"You mean you didn't even know about half of what you just said?" Black asked blankly. I nodded.

"Yep, I just said whatever came to mind, why? Is there a problem with that?" I asked darkly and they both quickly shook their heads.

I sighed and looked around. "Now that that's over can I go back to the Circus? I need to find Jay and tell her I broke my 'no-cursing' streak." I said blankly. White looked a little puzzled but nodded.

"Yes, I'll take you back." White said and snapped his fingers.

The world started to fade back into the Circus and I looked around blankly.

"Hmm…I wonder where she is…" I mumbled and looked back at White who still had my scissors.

"Can you please give me back Bert now?" asked holding out my hand. White looked confused for a moment and looked down at the bright green scissors in his hand and laughed nervously.

"Oh yes, right…you named an inanimate object?" he asked. _He's probably questioning my sanity. Ha! Who needs sanity? Being crazy is much more fun~_

"Yes, I have about five more back home, why do you ask?" he just shook his head.

"No, it's nothing, I have to head back to the tent now, I'd suggest checking around out front, you might find someone there." White suggested and I nodded.

"Thanks White. Sorry you had to hear all that…" I mumbled and he nodded. I walked off without another word and headed to the entrance of the Circus and found Julius, Gray and Nightmare. I smiled and approached the three role holders.

"Yo Nightmare!" I shouted happily. The incubus jumped and spun around to see me and sighed with relief.

"There you are. Everyone's been looking for you…and what's that on your head?" he asked and I frowned.

"Ice cream. Don't ask." I said darkly. He read my thoughts on the current event and paled.

"And I thought the warden had a foul mouth. Man teens these days." Nightmare sighed shaking his head, but I shrugged it off. Any person in there right minds would be thinking the same thing.

"I'm sorry what?" Gray asked confused and I sighed.

"I got lost and ended up in the Prison. Black took my ice cream and then dumped on my head. I got pissed and chased him throughout the Prison and was _about_ to kill him with a pair of scissors until White stopped me. Then Black and I stared cursing at each other until he went to far then I just started say practically every curse word I knew and did know I knew and then said those word repeatedly in ever language I and continued like that until I ran out of breath." I explained.

Nightmare nodded. "You don't want to know what she said. It'll scare you for life." I nodded happily in agreement.

"And I didn't even know what half those words meant! Or where I got them from…"

Julius and Gray stared at me and I turned to Nightmare.

"By the way, do you know where Jay is? I've been looking for her since I got here." I asked and Nightmare nodded.

"Yes, I believe she, Boris, Pierce and the twins went to check up by the Circus tent." He said simply.

"Thanks Nightmare! By Gray! By Julius!" I waved and headed up to the main tent.

…

When I found the five of them, poor Pierce was sitting in a ball crying his eyes out with the other four laughing. I sighed and walked over to them.

"Hey Jay! I'm back from hell!" I said happily. The five of them perked up and looked over to me. Jay smiled happily and ran over to me.

"Wah! No hugs I'm covered in ice cream!" I shouted dramatically before she could wrap her arms around me. She saw what I was talking about and started laughing. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Yeah _hahaha! _Very funny." I said sarcastically and she stopped.

"Sorry, what happened to you, Vivaldi said that she lost you somewhere in the crowd and everyone began t panic." I nodded and explained to them what happened.

"So basically you said so cursed so much that not even _Black_ could come up with anything to top it?" Boris asked looking slightly impressed and I nodded.

"Yep, by the way, Jay," I turned to my friend, who was wearing the outfit we got on the shopping trip and had her hair in pigtails as well, "remind me never to get ice cream the next time I come the Circus. This ice cream is going to be a bitch to get out of my hair." I growled lifting up my sticky side bangs. And Jay nodded.

"Yeah, that's happened to me before, it's really not that fun." She laughed and just rolled my eyes.

"The sad thing is, I don't find that very surprising." I teased and we all laughed, but I stopped when something caught my eye.

It was a clown, but there was something off about this one, more so than the others.

"Alfie?" I mumbled quietly. Jay looked over to me curiously

"Who's Alfie?" I turned to her with a very serious face. "He's the head butler at the Hatter's mansion, but now he's over they're handing out those balloons." I said gesturing to the clown I saw. Jay frowned. "Are you sure, I mean shouldn't he be with Blood-"

"I heard some of the workers talking, saying that he was out sick today and couldn't make the event." Jay walked over to me.

"How can you be sure it's the same guy, all faceless look a like to me." Boris shrugged. I looked at him and then back at the Alfie clown.

"As a role holder, you can't see the difference between the faceless, but outsiders like Jay, Alice and I, we notice differences in them, and if we look close enough, we can even see there eyes." I explained.

"How do they have eyes?" Dee asked.

"Because of their role, the faceless eyes fade away, but outsiders can see beyond that since weren't officially a part of the game." Jay explained. The four role holder still looked confused but nodded.

"You're sure it's the same guy?" Jay asked me already knowing the answer. I smirked.

"I don't forget a face. Not even a faceless. Now," I clapped my hands happily turning to face everyone, "who wants to be a ninja with me and see what Alfie is doing working for the Circus while he's _supposed_ to be sick back at the mansion?" I asked.

Jay, of course, had her hand up at "ninja" and the other soon followed. I smirked happily and noticed the Alfie clown starting to walk away.

"Quickly now, let's go!" I whispered as we followed the clown through the crowd of people, all the way to the back of the tent and we hid behind a pair of wooden crates.

Alfie walked over to a few other Circus performs. My eyes widened as I got a good look form some of them. There were about two from the Hatter's, not including Alfie, one from the castle, two from the Amusement Park, and three from the Tower. I looked to Jay who noticed this as well.

"Everything all set?"

"Yeah. Those stupid role holders will get the surprise of their lives!"

"Yeah, there _last _suspire_._ By the way, what are we going to do about those stupid outsiders?"

"We have our orders, don't worry about them, it's not like those wimps could do anything, I'm more concerned about those bloody loyalists." Dee, Dum, Boris and Pierce all stiffened at this, like they now knew what was going on. W_hat the hell are these crazies talking about?_

"Hey, you got those explosives set up?" _What? Explosives? Are these guys terrorists? Oh shit._

"Yeah, seats number 13, 7, and 9, right?" "Yeah, we wait for the boss to give the orders and then hit the trigger."

"You mean she's going to be here? Why wasn't I told of this?"

"Because you're an idiot, now lest get back to work before the jester shows his face and catches us."

"Right." And with that the meeting ended and the six of us came out.

"What was that about?" Jay asked as we looked at the guys. They knew something and weren't telling us, something important. Then it clicked together. _Loyalists…faceless form each territory…bombs…_"a rebellion." I mumbled and the four role holders looked at me in shock before sighing.

'There's a rebellion, and you didn't tell us why?" Jay asked and Boris quickly covered her mouth and looked around as if to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"It's because, the faceless don't know that the role holders have found out about the rebellion. Besides it new information for us to. We knew something was up, but we didn't think it was anything big until a few time changes ago. We figured the rebellion was small, but this changes everything."

"Yeah, recognized a few of the workers all from different territories, not just the Hatter's." I said darkly and Jay nodded too.

"Yeah, I caught that as well. What should we do about this? I mean; we can't let the show go on. Not with _bombs_ being planted and the fact that they plan on killing you all." Jay said and the four guys nodded.

"That's true…" Dee mumbled.

"They also mentioned there boss was going to be hear chu~" Pierce squeaked.

"But that information is useless since they were carful enough not use names." I sighed. "All we got is that their boss is a she, and for all we know, their boss isn't even from one of the territories, she could be in the village."

"Well regardless of that, we get to tell everyone, they should all be in front of the Circuses main tent right now." Boris said.

And with that, we ran off too the front of the tent to warn everyone of the horrible event that would be taking place.

…

Everyone was waiting by the entrance flap of the tent. The perked up when they saw the six of us rushing towards them at full speed.

"Hey! There you guys are! The show was about to start! Hahaha! Nice look Ray, did you do something to your hair?" Ace laughed. I felt a vie pop, but I was too tired to curse. _I need to either start running more, or stop, because I swear all this running will be the death of me, if isn't those bombs._ I knew Nightmare will have read my thought and his expression proved me correct.

"What bombs?" he asked nervously and this seemed to catch people's attention. Boris did the explaining and when he was done people seemed quite shocked.

"What seats were those bombs placed under again?" Peter asked coldly.

"13, 9, and 7" Jay and I said in union. We both smirked at each other.

"I see you realized that as well." Jay mused and I nodded.

"Unlucky numbers." I nodded. Julius sighed and shook his head.

"The seats were assigned this years, and those seats were meant for you three." The clockmaker mutter darkly to Alice, Jay and I. The three of us stared at the clockmaker in shock. Alice then started to hyperventilate and passed out. Jay crossed her arms and looked at the ground looking very upset and scared. I felt a vein pop in my forehead. _That's it! Someone's going to loss their head! When I find this boss person, so help me I will murder them, personally drag them to hell and then put them before Satan himself! _I mentally began to plot my revenge in my head and cursed every few words.

No one tries to blow me or my friends up and gets away with it.

Oh! I just realized I had friend I could be over protective of other than Jay! That's nice~

No wait-I'm getting off topic. I shook my head and crossed my arms. "Now what?" I asked. No one really seemed to have an answer.

"Nothing, I guess." Ace shrugged and my eyes widened. Really, we were just going to sit here a twiddle our thumbs while a bunch of civilians, mostly children, get blown to ash?

"Well, what do you expect us to do?" Nightmare asked. I crossed my arms.

"Doesn't anyone here know how to disarm a bomb?" I asked. Gray nodded.

"Easily."

"Then do it!" I shouted.

"But why? I mean they could all be the enemy-"

"Okay hold it right there. I guarantee you, only 10% maybe less of the faceless that will be in that tent within the next 5 minutes will have no knowledge of the rebellion, or at least the attack. Let me remind you that over half the people in there are _children. _Who the fuck brings their kid to a terrorist attack?!"

Everyone thought about it, but I continued on. "Besides, if we do nothing and all those little kids die and people find out that we knew this and didn't do anything about it, that will only strengthen the rebellion. Make everyone here look like the bad guys, the evil villains that will give little kids every where nightmares for generations. _But_ if the bombs are disabled, specifically by the role holders, it would make you all look very good and make those idiots look like the bad guy weakening them. They would have a lot more enemies to deal with than just you guys, and you could probably use this to your advantage like getting information on secret meeting or even possibly the identity of the leader. See what I'm talking about?"

"Hmm…that actually makes sense." Julius mumbled.

"Of course it did, why wouldn't it?" I asked blankly.

"Because it came out of your mouth." Jay smirked and I punched her arm. "Sorry, but I had to say it." She laughed. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the role holders who were mauling over my argument.

"Well, Miss. Carson, you do make a convincing argument." Blood said crossing his arms. I smiled. Everyone agreed with me and Gray went inside the tent to disarm the bombs.

_This is the first time I've ever won an important argument, it feels nice for once._

"What's going on here?" White asked coming up. "Shouldn't you all be taking your seats?"

"The rebels have planted a few bombs under certain seats, they were planning to blow up all the role holders at once. Gary just went inside to take care of it." Nightmare explained smoothly. White seemed quite shocked by this.

"Hm~ they've certainly made a bold move trying to destroy my Circus, in the middle of a show no less. Does anyone know the identities of these scum?" White asked. Though he was smiling, his voice dripped with venom and the look in his eyes sent shivers down my spin.

White was definitely not someone whose bad side wanted to be on…if I wasn't already.

Jay raised my hand and I stopped daydreaming.

"Huh? What-Oh right. They guy who looked to be in charge was a guy named Alfie who is the head butler at the Hatter's Mansion. There were two more people from the mansion as well, along with a few more people from the other territories whom I didn't recognize." I explained.

Blood frowned. "So it seems the work men of the territories are in on the revolt as well."

"Not necessarily, there are a few still loyal to you guys, apparently, and they were to be killed in those explosions as well." Jay shrugged, but not to many people seemed very convinced.

"It doesn't matter right now. Elliot, I need you and Pierce to find Alfie, you know what to do." Blood mutter darkly. The two role-holders nodded and went to the back of the tent.

Gray came out with what looked like the type of bombs you'd see on _NCSI._ **(A/N: Yeah…I don't know how to describe a bomb, just think of something from one of those many detective shows out there)**

"Small, but these little guys can blow this place sky high." Gray mumbled tossing it in the trash bin. _Was that safe? Oh well I guess you really can't question the logic of Wonderland~_ I shrugged.

Alice was finally starting to come too and looked around unhappily.

"Alice my love! You have awakened!" Peter cried happily and hugged Alice who was still trying to remember why she passed out.

"Get off me, you stupid rabbit!" she shouted pushing Peter off her. _Well, Alice seems to be alright again~_

Just then Elliot and Peirce came back dragging a man who was putting up quite a fight. _Oh, there's Alfie._ I thought darkly

"Put me down you fucking role holder, before I fucking murder you!" Alfie shout and Elliot through him to the ground and pointed his gun at his head silencing him.

Everyone glared down at the faceless man with murderess intent.

"Talk." Was all Elliot said and the man snickered.

"Killing me will be a lot quicker, 'cause I'm not sayin' a peep." He smirked. I could already tell he wasn't the type of person to crack so easily, he was after all apart of the mafia, but…

"Hmm well then, we'll just go ask your other friends then, tell me, how long do you think it will take before we make any of them talk?" Blood asked seeming to be thinking the same thing I was.

"Tch. Like you even know who they are, _boss_." He spat and I smirked.

"No, they may not, but I certainly do. I could identify them easily, since I _never_ forget a face." I smirked. Alfie turned to glare at me.

"Ha! Like I'll believe a lie like that." I crouched down to his level and grinned evilly.

"We'll see~" I mused and pulled out my drawing pad and a pencil. "You see Alfie, this is how it is going to work. I'm going to draw each and everyone of their faces, and you're going to give me their names as soon as I show them to you, if you don't then I'll just go off and find them myself. Believe me, this way is much easier for everyone. Okay?" I asked in a sweetly sickening voice.

I got a quick flash of his eyes. I could tell, he knew that I wasn't joking around, but he quickly hardened and laughed.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try."

"Great! Let's begin~" I quickly began to sketch away at the little pieces in my mind. _Hey, Nightmare! Are you listening?_ I looked quickly to Nightmare and he nodded._ When I show this guy the images, I need you to get the names from his mind and tell them to me when were done. I know he won't actually tell me. _I took another glance at Nightmare and he nodded. _Good._

I then showed him the first three pictures and he flinched slightly. "Hm~ any names come to mind?" I asked sweetly.

"No, can't say they do, _outsider._" He sneered.

"Oh well, were not done yet~" I turned back to my sketchpad and continued. I took a quick glance at Nightmare and he nodded indicating that he got the names. I finished the last few sketches and laid them all out in front of him.

"Now does anyone look familiar?" I asked. He just laughed.

"Ha! Do you really think I'm going to say anything because drew a couple of fancy sketches? If so, you're a bigger idiot then I thought you were."

"Actually, you already did." I smirked.

"Wait-what?!"

"Nightmare, names please." The incubus walked over and pointed out each and every one of the faceless and I labeled their names right above their perfectly accurate sketch.

"That everything?" I asked Nightmare and he nodded and I turned back to Alfie who looked like he'd just seen a ghost. "Thank you for the information, you've been quite helpful. But next time, I think it would be much easier if you just came right out and said what you knew~"

I stood up and looked to Jay. "Wanna help me get the rest?" I asked happily. Jay smiled evilly and nodded.

"Of course, you brought Bert right?"

"And Violet~" I held up my purple and green scissors. "Let's go kidnap some people against their will!"

"Yay!" Jay fist pumped and we ran off leaving a bunch of very confused role holders and a very pissed off Alfie.

…

**No One's P.O.V.**

It took everyone a few seconds to register what had just happened. Jay and Ray had run off to find a bunch of highly dangerous killers armed with only two scissors one of which didn't look even remotely sharp.

"Wait. Did we just let them…" Elliot trailed off.

"Yes, we did…" Boris said staring at the spot where the two girls disappeared from their sight.

"**Oh fuck."** Black mumbled speaking for everyone.

The twins looked at each other for a moment and then nodded. "We'll go after them." They said running off.

"You're not going alone!" Boris shouted running after the twins. Nightmare looked to Gary and nodded sending the Lizard after The Bloody Twin, Cheshire cat, and insane outsiders leaving the rest of the role holders alone with Alfie.

"Well, what should we do with this one?" Julius asked bluntly glaring down at the faceless man.

"We shall have him beheaded." Vivaldi proclaimed.

"Or give him to Black; see if we can get anything more out of him, at least he'll be locked up." White said simply. It was obvious that White's idea was the best, but they were all still leaning towards Vivaldi's idea.

"Oh! How about we lock him up, torture him and then have him beheaded!" Ace said eagerly.

"**For once Knight, you said something useful."** Black laughed and the other role holders nodded in agreement.

"When don't I say anything useful?" Ace asked clueless making everyone sigh.

"And now he's back to being an idiot." Blood said blankly.

"I thought he was always an idiot." Julius grumbled.

…

**Ray's P.O.V.**

I was a bit disappointed that the role holders didn't trust Jay and I to take down a bunch of rouge faceless, but I guess a bit of back up couldn't hurt.

We were now currently looking around the back of the main tent hiding behind some trees. I scanned the area until I spotted one. I looked down on the paper and saw that the woman's name was Valerie. _Hmm nice name, to bad she's the enemy._

For a few seconds Green Day's _Know Your Enemy_ started playing in my head. _Yeah. That's not random at all…_ I thought sarcastically.

I whispered over to the others that I had spotted the girl and they nodded. I looked around a bit more and spotted another, an Amusement Parker named Bill. _Hehehe, Bill._ I mentally laughed at the guy's name.

Another woman on the sheet from the Heart Castel was talking to him nervously. Her name was Emily, she looked like an Emily alright, and obviously some one who was new to the rebellion.

It was easy to see from her face to her body language and some one who looked like an easy target, but there was something about her, something…unstable that didn't make me want to choose her.

I spotted another guy, who was from the Clover Tower, and smirked. Yeah, this was definitely the guy, and his name was Alonso. _Oh yeah! I finally met someone named Alonso!_ I've always wanted to meet someone by that name. I showed the picture to Jay and she nodded.

I pointed out the rest of the people and our plan went into action. The plan itself was simple; we each follow a target and trail him or her without being noticed, we them get them alone and take them by surprise and met up back in the Prison. Simple enough.

Jay and I were only assigned one person, while the other guys got the rest. I was given the job of following Alonso! Jay got Emily; Gray got Bill, Valerie, and another guy named Conner; Boris got a women named Sarah, a guy named Paul, and another guy named Carl; Dee and Dum got a woman named Courtney, another women named Cornelia, and a guy named Greg.

With our targets in mind and their photo's in hand, we went off to track them down.

…

I felt like I was in some sort of spy movie. With bombs, bad guys, and being a spy good God this was the best day ever! I felt like James Bond or something. I trailed Alonso through the crowd of faceless people getting farther away from the Circus tent. I already had a plan in mind. And when I could no longer see the main tent any more or any other workers around, I put it into action.

I quickly ran up to Alonso and tapped him on the shoulder and put a worried expression on my face. Alonso turned around and stiffened slightly, but then smiled cheerfully.

"Can I help you with something miss?" he asked cheerfully, but I could easily pick up the hint of annoyance in his voice. I nodded shyly.

"U-umm yes. I umm sort of got lost and I'm trying to find the main tent, I'm sorry to bother you while you're working, but do you think you could uh show me back the way back to the main tent?" I asked nervously.

Alonso dwelled on it for a minute and nodded seeming more than happy too. "Of course miss, I would be honored to help someone like you!" I perked up slightly adding a little blush.

"Oh uh really? Are you sure it's not to much trouble?"

"No, no, no it's fine I assure you, hey, I even know a short cut. Follow me!" he said happily going in the direction opposite of the main tent. I knew what he was planning, that much was obvious. He was going to take me to an isolated area and was either going to kidnap me, or kill me.

In truth, he was only making my job that much more easier, getting him alone, that is, taking him down, that would be the hard part.

I trailed silently behind him, memorizing every twist and turn and making a mental map in my mind of how to get back to the tent.

After a while we found ourselves in the woods and he stopped.

"Umm are you sure this is the right way to the Circus?" I asked nervously approaching Alonso. I had Bert slipped up my one sleeve and slowly dropped it into my hand and put both my hand behind my back.

Alonso started laughing and turned to face me smirking widely. "You stupid, stupid little girl!" He laughed. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strange people? You truly are a fool for trusting me and now, I'm going to make those role holders pay." He growled lunging towards me and warped his hands around my throat and started to squeeze.

I didn't resist. I stood there silently and smirked. "You…should be careful…of little girls too…_Alonso_." I managed to get out. Alonso stopped strangling me for a moment and I took this as my opportunity.

I pulled Bert out from behind my back and plunged the sharp utensil into his shoulder.

He let out a cry and unwrapped his hands from my neck; I quickly reached up and smashed his head into the nearest tree rendering him unconscious. _I hope I didn't kill him…_ I though blankly looking around as to make sure no one saw.

I then sighed and scratched my head. "Now how am I going to get you back to the Prison before you wake up?" I asked the unconscious man at my feet. I sighed and slipped off my bag.

I took out some duck tap I had in there and strapped his wrists, knees, and feet together, just incase he woke up, I also duck taped his moth so he couldn't call out for help. Once that was all done I sighed and heaved him over my shoulder nearly falling over.

"Damn." I grunted. "What the hell have you been eating?"

No response. "Oh right, you're knocked out. Oh well. Allonsey Alonso!" I said happily walking off in the direction I was _sure_ that lead to the Prison.

…

I was the last person to arrive after getting lost several times. I guess my visual map I made up in my mind wasn't that helpful at all. I plopped Alonso down and stretched my arms. "Don't sign me up for another one of these. I'm really not cut out for physical activates." I said to no one in particular.

"You signed yourself up." Peter deadpanned and I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh right. Well I didn't imagine I would have to drag an unconscious man thought the forest getting lost in the process several times. I guess I should have thought that out first~" I sighed.

"Oh Ray-Ray." Jay sighed. "I'm amazed you were even able to pick the guy up since you're so weak."

"Me too. I really need to start avoiding so much physical actives. It so tiring." I yawned. Jay just patted my back and shook my head.

"You sound like the laziest person I know." Alice deadpanned. I smiled happily.

"Aww why thank you~ that's so nice of you to say."

Jay had a laughing fit and Alice face palmed, but I saw a small simple creep onto her face to.

"So what do we do with these shit-tards now?" Black asked. I looked down at Alonso whose shoulder was still bleeding.

"Oh um, I think he needs a bandage or two, because the wound I gave him still won't stop bleeding." I said pointing to the scissor wound I in flicked on him when he tried to strangle me.

"What the fuck did you do?!" Black shouted walking over and examining the wound.

"Stabbed him with my scissors." I said simply.

"How long has he been bleeding?" White asked. I shrugged.

"Umm…maybe half an hour or so…I wasn't really keeping track." I mumbled trying to think back. Elliot sighed.

"He's going to need more than a few bandages than. Maybe a blood transplant if he's been bleeding that long. He might not even live." The hare explained. I nodded and looked down at the faceless blankly.

So I might be responsible for this mans death. And yet, I felt nothing. No guilt, so sorrow, no angry or regret just nothing. I know I should be feeling something but…I couldn't.

I sighed and scratched the back of my head not really knowing what to say. I could feel Jay's concerned gaze on me but I didn't look back at her.

Alonso's body was eventually moved to the hospital and we all waited outside a cell where Black was interrogating the rebel faceless. I leaned against the wall casually and crossed my arms.

Jay came over and leaned on the wall with me.

"You okay?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah sure, why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Well you probably just killed a person, aren't you a bit, I don't know…upset maybe?"

"Nope." I said simply. _We all knew I was going to become a serial killer some day._ Jay shrugged and left the subject alone.

"By the way, did you ever get a chance to check out _Holy Musical Batman_?" She asked and I frowned.

"I absolutely not. I refuse to watch such a thing." I said sternly and she pouted.

"Aww. But it has a song where they repeatedly use the F-word~"

"I don't care. I didn't like _A Very Potter Musical_ do you honestly think I'm going to like _Holy Musical Batman_?" I deadpanned and she just smiled.

"Derp. Then have you ever watched 'Stranger Danger'? It was directed by Misha Collins!" Jay exclaimed. I shook my head.

Who was Misha Collins again? Oh! He's the actor from _Supernatural_. "No what's it about?"

"Okay well. There's this little girl and she just skipping down the road on her way home from school, right?" I nodded and she continues. "So then you see this guy in this van and she's following the girl. When she turns around, the van stops and the guy gets into the back. The girl walks up to the van and the guy pops out and you expect her to get kidnapped, right?"

I nod. "But…"

"But instead she grows these huge fangs and eats the guy! Then she gets out of the van, burps and then continues to skip back home." Jay says finishing up the story. I was silent for a few moments and then I started laughing Jay joins in.

"Oh gosh. I've got to see that. Where the hell do you find this stuff?"

"YouTube Ray-Ray, YouTube. The world's greatest source of pointless entertainment, other than Twitter."

"Twitter? Hell no! You're thinking Tumbler." I argued. She just shrugged.

"Believe only what your twisted little mind believes." I nodded.

"Fine with me bro." She stared at me blankly.

"No?"

"No."

Boris walked up to us. "Hey what are you two laughing about?" he asked looking slightly serious.

"Oh just about a little girl who grows fangs and eats this guy who was stalking her in a van, why?'' I asked casually. "And Twitter."

Boris stares at us both. "…I'm not sure how to respond to that."

"She found it on YouTube, and God knows what else." I mutter pointing to the giggling buffoon I call a friend. She nodded.

"You'd be amazed by the stuff I find on there." Boris just nodded slowly.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what other stuff do you find on this YouTube?" I sighed and walked away leaving the two alone. I wasn't sure I wanted to find out myself so I decided to hang out with Vivaldi and Alice.

"Hey Jay starting to talk about all the things she finds on YouTube and since I don't want to know I decided to join you two." I said blankly and Alice sighed.

" Geez, I should have figured that Jay was someone who watched stuff on YouTube." Alice muttered and I nodded.

"We are confused, what is this YouTube you both speak of?" Vivaldi asked crossing her arms.

"It a popular website in my world where people can post video's of all kind on it and people watch them for pointless comedy." I explained.

"Hmm…what sort of videos do _you_ watch on YouTube?"

"It the place I got to when I want to know the lyrics to songs or find a new songs. Anime, anime openings, funny videos, but not much else. I'm more a deviantart person." I said. The queen frowned. "Deviantart is an online website where people can post there artwork or literature of all sort and share it with the world. People can comment and favorite your artwork and it's a good place to met people who share the same interests." I said cheerfully.

Deviantart was my life back home. It was my go-to website next to the _Doctor Who_ main website for all my Whovien related updates.

"Well I can imagine that would be a website you'd like. You're a really good artist after all." Alice complemented. Blushed slightly not use to being complemented.

"No, I'm not that good. My arts just beginners work, nothing close to good. My cousin, on the other hand, is amazing, she's only a few years older than be, but at my age she was already getting offers for college art scholarships. A true art prodigy." I mused. Alice frowned.

"She can't be _that_ good." I shook my head.

"Oh no, she is, here I have one of her pictures in my bag. I asked if I could try to copy it, but that hasn't really been going so well." I said while rummaging through my bag. I pulled out a picture well more like a series of picture on a long sheet of vertical paper that showed the process of a can of _Coca Cola_ being turned into a perfect rose. It was one of her best drawings and I could tell by the look on Vivaldi and Alice's face, they were impressed.

No matter how hard I try, I could never beat my cousin when it came to art, she would just always be better than me. I realized that as soon as I saw this picture.

"I'll admit it's good. How old is she?" I shrugged.

''She was my age when she drew this, but right now I'd say 19 turning 20. Her arts really improved and keeps getting better!" I said happily. Vivaldi frowned and looked back at the drawing.

"What about your attempts to draw this?" she asked and I sighed. I had my drawing book out and turned to the ten or twelve tries that looked like shit. There were a lot of eraser marks and each time I tried to redraw it only looked worse.

"I'm not very good at that stuff. But she's been giving me art tips over the summer so my arts turned out a little better than it was before." I said scratching the back of my head. Vivaldi nodded.

"This is actually well done. We know we could never attempt something such as this." Vivaldi said giving me back my sketchbook. I looked at her in surprise. Not even my own parents said that I had ever improved. They even told me I could never be as good as my cousin, it didn't hurt since it was the truth. _She's probably lying, I'm not that good._

"Oh! What are you guys looking at?" Ace asked walking over to us and taking the sketchbook out of my hands.

"Hey!" I shouted trying to grab it back, but Ace held out his arm so that I couldn't get it. He looked over my failed replicate drawing of my cousins and frowned.

"What's it suppose to be?" he asked. I handed him my cousin's copy.

"I asked my cousin if I could try and replicate her drawing, but I failed at that and meant to give the drawing back to her." I said blankly. Ace nodded.

"Yeah, you failed." He laughed and I nodded. I don't know why, but it kind of hurt hearing that, but I brushed it off.

"Yep. My cousin's going to be an amazing artist one of these days. I know that's for sure." I said putting a smile on my face.

"But, I have to say," Ace muttered flipping through my other drawings, "the rest aren't that bad either. I'd suggest sticking to your own style instead of hers." I frowned taking the book back and shoving it back into my bag.

"No they all just stink." I pouted slipping my bag back over my shoulders. Just then Black emerged form the room looking annoyed.

"Did you find anything?" Blood asked. Black just shook his head.

"Just that they were planning stuff like this for the rest of the events, but, since the leader would have noticed there disappearances by now those plans would have been terminated and these guys would be executed if they were ever set free. Other than that, the shits won't say a word." The warden huffed. I frowned.

"Damn it! I really wanted to find this leader and break their skull!" Elliot shouted banging his fist into the wall. The other were probably thinking the same thing.

"Yeah well get in line stupid chicken rabbit." Dee shouted.

"Yeah, everyone here wants to beat the shit out of those bastards." Dum cursed in agreement. I don't think I've ever hared the twins curse before. Not even in the manga or fanfiction stories.

"Calm down. Keep trying, but if nothing else comes up, we can just have these guys all executed. Their crimes against The Game are now officially punishable by death." Nightmare said looking back at the closed door of the interrogation room.

"Hmm I have to agree with the Nightmare for once. We'll keep trying, though normal techniques of interrogation won't work on these guys, but that only means more fun for us." White mused happily.

_Sadist gingers._ I thought blankly. Black frowned and walked up to me and flicked my forehead. "Hey! What the hell d' you do that for?!" I shouted rubbing my forehead.

"Were not gingers, dumbass!" he shouted. I blinked. _Wait-did they…of fuck they can read minds to!? As if one mind reader wasn't enough! …But I've mentally insulted Black thousands of times and he only reacts when I call him a ginger now?_

"Oh well my dear, we can only read minds when we are in the Prison together, separately we can't. And like my counterpart has said before, we not ginger." White said looking a little peeved.

"But you have red hair and no soul! Or is this one of those things like Elliot how is in denial about carrot dishes having actually carrots in them?" I asked blankly.

"They don't have carrots in them! If they did it would mean that I am a rabbit, but they don't so I am not a rabbit!" Elliot shouted.

"Elliot. They have carrots in them, you're a rabbit." Blood deadpanned and I nodded.

"Like that." I said pointing to Elliot. Black just growled and White shook his head, though it was obvious he was just as pissed.

"No. No we just have red hair, it's completely different. And what do you mean we don't have souls?" White said putting a hand on Black shoulder to hold him back. I shrugged.

"Am I wrong?"

"…" they didn't reply and confirming my answer and yet they're still in denial. I sighed and shook my head.

Whatever floats their boat I guess though I still think they're gingers.

"Let's just get back to the Circus before Ray thinks of anything else that might get her killed." Peter sighed and everyone nods in agreement.

_Why do I suddenly feel insulted right now?_ I though blankly staring at the white rabbit who only glared in response.

…

The Circus went on as planned despite the sudden delay from earlier, when it was explained, most of the people in the audience clapped for the role holders display of courage in saving everyone.

Just as I said. They now have more allies who are against the rebellion. The light started to dim and a huge array of fireworks went of staring off the rest of the show. There were acrobats, gymnasts, lions and elephant doing the most outrages stunts. The only part I didn't like was the clowns.

I watched glaring down at the evil demons and laughed sadistly when one accidentally got lit on fire~

When the show ended, White stood in the center of the ring with four cards in hand. Front and back of them was blank. He then threw them into a deck of cards and shuffled them all randomly before picking one out of the deck.

The card, like the other four was blank, but when he held it out for us all to see, a bright yellow diamond appeared on the once blank card along with _The Amusement Park_ in fancy yellow writing.

"Well, it seems the Amusement Park shall hold the next event. As always, you will have two time turns to finish getting ready if you aren't already, and with that lady and gentlemen, thank you all for coming to the first event of April Season!" White shouted happily and the spot light on him disappeared leaving us all in the dark.

A few seconds later, the lights turned on and White was gone. _Like we weren't expecting that._ I rolled my eyes.

We all exited the Circus tent to find White happily waiting outside.

"So, how was the show?" he asked.

"It was good." Jay said truthfully. "The firework display was nice."

''Hmm…it was funny when that clown got set on fire. I liked that." I mused happily. White blinked.

"But that wasn't a part of the show…"

"It was still good. The show was nice for my first circus." White nodded seeming satisfied with our answers.

"Well I'll see you two at the next event. Until then, farewell." The smiling jester said walking away.

I sighed and looked back to the hatter's. "So are we ready to leave?" Blood nodded.

"Yes, I'm ready as well. This place always disgusts me." Blood muttered glaring around.

"Couldn't agree with you more Blood." Elliot nodded in agreement.

"Stupid chicken rabbit and Boss are right." Dum said outing his hand behind his head.

"Yeah, let's go. This is boring." Dee said agreeing with his brother stretching. I nodded and we started heading out.

"Ray!" Jay came over to us. "If you have some free time, try to come by the tower, okay?" I nodded.

"Sure, I'll try to get all my work done and then I'll come over." I smiled. "Well, until then, see ya!" I waved to my friend as the Hatter's and I made our way out of the Circus and back to the mansion.

…

**SHE IS DONE! MY LONGEST CHPTER YET! MUHAHAHA! I liked this chapter. Except for the ending, it stunk… **

**Ray can be really bad ass and has one heck of a foul mouth XD I had a really hard time writing this chapter, I started it around Mother's Day, got my flash drive taken away** **and I am only just now finishing this which leads us all to only on simple conclusion:**

**Sister: You are thee most pathetic human to type on fanfiction *bluntly***

**CORRECET! Wait-no! Well…never mind…please read and review, I love to hear what you guys have to say^^**

**Thanks~**


End file.
